The Silver Angels Tournament
by AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust
Summary: 6 months after metal fury, The Silver Angels tournament has been announced. However, a dark threat from their past returns once again as the bladers continue to battle in the Tournament rounds. It seems like the legendary bladers will need some help this time. Help that is coming from Dynamis' family. Rated T just in case. Villain OC submission open. Edit: 2500 views! Thank you!
1. Prologue

**Me: Warrior here with the prologue of The Silver Angels Tournament. Now I have about a boat load of my OCs in this story. And when I say boat load, I mean over 20 of my OCs in this story, so I'm not going to be asking for OCs. Sorry.**

**Anyways, This story takes place about 6 months after Metal Fury. It resolves mostly around Dynamis and the others fighting in the Silver Angels tournament. My OCs for Dynamis' siblings will be revealed and he has a lot of siblings.**

**Anyways here's the prologue. I don't own anything except my OCs.**

A young woman with long green hair stood on the remains of Nemesis Island, looking down at the gound below her. She seemed to be looking for something. Her gaze landed on a half broken bey laying near a large crater. Diablo Nemesis.

The woman's lips parted into a smirk as she picked up the bey and placed it in her pocket. _The final piece has been found. Now we can finally begin our operation. _she thought darkly _And when the time comes, not even the legendary bladers will be able to stop us._

The woman turned and walked to where a helicopter waited for her. _Soon Uncle Doji. I will be able to carry out my revenge for what those legendary bladers did to you._

**Me: Short prologue I know. I'll have the first chapter up soon though. Until the first chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	2. Chapter 1 A Starlit Reunion

**Me: Warrior here with the first chapter.**

**Dynamis: May I ask why you do these annoying Author's notes at the beginning and end of each chapter?**

**Me: Because I feel like it.**

**Dynamis:...**

**Me: So anyways, here's the first chapter. I don't own anything except my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 1 A starlit reunion

Dynamis stares at the stars above his temple. They glowed and shimmered with such intensity at this time of night. The perfect time to see upcoming omens. Especially with Cygnus high above the temple on Mist Mountain.

With a flash of light, Dynamis saw something. A darkness darker than Nemesis. Flashes of silver and white clashing against each other. A beautiful silver bey encased in a large white crystal.

"This can't be! After only 6 months of peace. It just can't be!" Dynamis stated.

"So you saw it too," A voice in front of him said.

Dynamis gasped as he looked towards the newcomer. "You!" he stated.

* * *

(Metal Bey City Airport)

"Gingka!" yelled Masamune. The striker blader had just arrived in Metal Bey City along with the other members of Team Dungeon. Now the four boys and Chris, who had decided to tag along with them were meeting with Gingka in the airport.

"Masamune! Everyone! It's good to see all of you guys again," Gingka said happily.

"Good to see you to Gingka. So is this everyone or are there more people coming?" Zeo asked.

"The WBBA sent a helicopter for Dynamis and Tithi so they should be here by now. And Aguma and team Whang Hu Zong should be here later tonight," Gingka said.

"Well should we head to the WBBA or are we going to stay here talking," Chris stated.

"Now hold on Chris, you forgot to introduce me," A voice behind them stated.

Gingka and the others turned to see a young girl their age approaching them. She wore a light blue dress with light blue shoes and a silver headband. Her light brown hair was tucked into a bun and she carried a light blue bag at her side.

"Oh sorry. This is Solstice, Toby's sister," Chris announced.

Solstice gave a small bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Chris has been telling me about you all. I hope I can get the chance to battle you with my bey, Solstice nymph," she stated, pulling out a silver and white bey.

"Sounds like fun. Let's get to the WBBA first. Dad's waiting for us," Gingka said finally.

* * *

(WBBA headquarters)

"Dad! Is Dynamis here yet?" Gingka asked his father, who at the moment was busy with a stack of papers.

"He and Tithi should be arriving soon. Why don't you and and the others head to and wait fro them," Ryo suggested.

"Thanks Dad. Come on everyone. Let's go!" Gingka declared as he raced out of the room.

* * *

(WBBA rooftop)

"Look everyone! There it is!" yelled Gingka. The WBBA helicopter slowly landed and the doors opened. Dynamis climbed out first before turning to assist Tithi.

The first thing everyone notice was that Dynamis wasn't in his usual clothes. He wore a light grey t-shirt, black pants, a pair of brown boots, an a dark brown belt. His lavender hair was still spiked up, but the hair that usually covered his left eye was pushed back.

Tithi's outfit had changed too. He wore a magenta t-shirt with brown shorts and a pair of sneakers. His hair was a lot shorter and the pink parts of his hair were tugged into a loose ponytail behind him.

The second thing everyone noticed was that several more people had stepped out of the helicopter as well. Most of them had lavender hair and wore a beybelt. All of them stood behind Dynamis, as if waiting for him to say something.

"Dynamis, who are these people? And what's with the outfit?" Gingka asked.

Dynamis flushed red a bit before answering. "These are my siblings, Gingka."

* * *

**Me: Kind of a short chapter. Sorry about that. So next chapter we'll meet all of Dynamis' siblings. I'll try to update as soon as possible but I'm also working on another story at the same time, so expect a bit of a wait.**

**So what do you think of the chapter? Remember to read, review, and look out for updates on my stories. Until the next chapter, this Warrior signing out.**


	3. Chapter 2 A new threat

**Me: Warrior here with another chapter. Before I start the story, I wanted to introduce Dynamis' siblings and their beys.**

**Dynamis: Shining Jupiter (I made his bey evolve for several reasons, one of which I'll explain in this chapter)**

**La Glace: Diamond Dust Shiva (If anyone's played final fantasy, you'll know why I chose this)**

**Amour: Ruby Aphrodite**

**Maria: Amber Paladin**

**Magnolia: Starlight Valkyrie**

**Millie: Amethyst Athena**

**Corey: Fissure Eagle**

**Kana: Platinum Carbuncle**

**and finally Lexi: Shimmering Pichu**

**Me: I know the names may sound a little silly, but I couldn't think of an real good names besides these. Anyway, on with the story! I don't own anything but my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 2 A new threat

"You have siblings? How is that even possible? When we saw you at Mist Mountain, there was absolutely no one there but you and us," Gingka said.

Dynamis facepalmed. "It's a long story that I'll explain once we get inside," he explained.

* * *

(WBBA main office)

"This is a lot to explain. How should I start?" Dynamis asked.

A woman that seemed to be the oldest of the group tapped his shoulder. "It might be easier if you let us introduce ourselves first Dynamis," she suggested.

Dynamis nodded. "Okay La Glace. Go ahead," he said.

La Glace stepped forward. "Very well. My name is La Glace Hikari. I am the oldest of the siblings. The one next to me is our brother Corey, and our sisters Lexi, Amour, Magnolia, Maria, Millie, and Kana," she announced.

Kana, one of the older members of the group, sent her sister a glare. "I could of introduce myself you know," she complained.

La Glace returned the glare. "Anyways, we've each been given an invitation for the Silver Angels Tournament. I'm sure you've each received an invitation as well," she stated.

Everyone else nodded. "The tournament is being hosted by the WBBA and an organization known as Neo Light. The director and the leader of the Neo Light Organization set it up about a month ago," Hikaru stated, "It's to determine the world's best blader."

"That's only part of it."

Everyone turned to Dynamis, who had his arms crossed. "It's true that the Silver Angel Tournament is determine the best, but we also believe it's to get revenge on Gingka for stopping Nemesis," he stated.

Everyone in the room gasped. "I thought we had seen the end of Nemesis when Gingka beat Rago Mr. Dynamis," Yuki stated

"Corey looked into the Neo Light Organization a month back, where he discovered that the director, Chrona Yami, is Doji's niece. It's possible that Chrona wants revenge for her uncle's death," Kana explained

Everyone looked at Dynamis, who continued where his sister left off. "La Glace approached me two months back saying they needed me back at home to help stop the Neo Light organization. That's when I got reunited with my family af ten years," He explained.

"If you had a family outside of Mist Mountain, why did you go there then?" Gingka asked.

"It's part of our temple guardian line. The youngest male sibling has to become the next temple guardian for ten years or until the star in the Nemesis legend is born. And that star was on my last year as temple guardian, so I returned four month after we all parted ways," Dynamis stated.

"And I live with you too," Tithi reminded Dynamis.

"That's right. Back to the Silver Angel Tournament, we found out that the Neo Light Organization has one more goal in mind," Dynamis explained.

"And that goal is?" asked Kyoya.

Dynamis closed his eyes and turned away. "The rebirth of a more powerful Nemesis."

* * *

(Somewhere far away)

A young boy around 16 was running. His dark blue hair was ragged and his eyes were darting around in fear. He had to reach the WBBA before it was too late.

The boy tripped on a sharp corner and fell onto the pavement. A dark voice laughed behind him. "Oh Ryutaro. I thought I told you that it was useless to try and escape. You're going to become a member of organization, whether you like to or not," the voice cackled.

Ryutaro turned to see his pursuer. It was a young woman with dark green hair and strikingly green eyes. She held something that looked like a whip in her hand. A dark aura surrounded her entirely.

"I'm going to enjoy making you my pawn," The woman said darkly.

Ryutaro watched as his vision blured and darkness surrounded him.

* * *

**Me: Cliffhanger! I know I said that it would be a while before another update but a certain fanfic got uploaded shortly after I uploaded chapter 1 and got inspired to do another chapter. I'm not sure when chapter 3 will be up so keep watch. Remember to read and review and check my other fanfics too if you get the chance.**

**That's it for now. Until the next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	4. Chapter 3 The legend of the Golden Knigh

**Me: Warrior here with chapter 3. Okay there's been a change of plans. I know I said I wouldn't be excepting OCs. But I got so many good reviews, I decide to accept 5 OCs for the time being. The OC forum will be put up at the end of the chapter.**

**Dynamis: 3 chapters in one day?! You must've been motivated.**

**Me: Yep. On to chapter 3. I don't know anything except my OCs.**

Chapter 3 The legend of the Golden Knights

(WBBA headquarters)

"A new Nemesis? One that's more powerful than the original? That can't be possible! We all saw Gingka defeat Nemesis 6 months ago," Kyoya growled.

"Unfortunately it's true. However, there maybe a way to stop Chrona and the Neo Light Organization," Dynamis stated.

Everyone stared at the Jupiter blader. "How then?" Kyoya asked.

Dynamis cleared his throat before speaking again. "Legend has it that the Golden knights will arise to defeat the threat that floods the world in darkness. We have reason to believe that the other twelve will be competing in the tournament," he explained.

"The other twelve? You already found several of the bladers?" Gingka asked, his eyes wide in amazement.

"Me, Millie, Magnolia, La Glace, Maria, and Lexi are six of the eighteen bladers chosen to fight Nemesis," Dynamis stated.

Everyone watched as Dynamis pulled out a sparkling sliver and gold bey. It had twelve gleaming blades on the silver fusion wheel that sparkled in the light. The purple fusion wheel that had been on it before had changed into a gold one with purple markings on it. It seemed to glow with a beautiful light by it's self.

"This is Shining Jupiter, my evolved bey," Dynamis announced.

"It's so beautiful," whispered Solstice. Everyone nodded their head in agreement, even Kyoya.

"Each bey represents something about the blader itself. For me it stands for my tactics and wisdom," Dynamis said, placing his bey back in his belt.

"So how do we know if a blader is a golden knight or not?" asked Gingka.

"A Golden knight will be recognizable in several ways," La Glace answered, "One is what the excel at outside of battles. Another being what they wear during a during a battle, with the new battle outfit rule in place for this tournament it should be easy to identify that aspect."

Gingka and the others nodded. The new battle outfit rule had been placed when the tournament was first announced. Each blader was required to make a battle outfit to wear for their battles. Something about how it shows a connection between a blader and their bey.

"Is that all then?" asked Kyoya.

Dynamis nodded before turning towards the door. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to get some sleep before tomorrow, when they announce the rules for the Silver Angel tournament," he said before walking out.

Everyone stared at the door before turning to La Glace. "What's with him getting grouchy after all that?" asked Kyoya.

"He stayed up late every night to research stuff on the internet. We basicly had to pry him off the laptop this morning to get him in the helicopter," La Glace explained.

Almost everyone in the room went wide eye in five seconds. "Since when has he been able to use a laptop?" asked Gingka.

"Since he discovered them two months ago," La Glace replied.

**Me: Kind of a short chapter I know, but at least it explained the whole situation. I have seven other OCs to fill in seven of the remaining twelve spots for the Golden Knights. This is where the whole OC submission thing comes in. I need five OC submissions. One slot is saved for Shadowritergirl, leaving for remaining. Don't worry if your OC isn't chosen for the spot, I might need possible OCs for the Neo Light Organization bladers. Okay some quick rules:**

**1 Only one OC per author (for now it may change later in the story)**

**2 I will only be accepting them through reviews but that also may change.**

**3 I will not take guest OCs. It's annoying and I wouldn't know which one belonged to each guest.**

**And 4 please do not, and I mean, do not go overboard on the descriptions of each catagory please. It would take to long to go over so please don't overdue it.**

**Okay, here's the form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Normal Outfit:**

**Battle Outfit (It has to related to the bey in some sort of way):**

**Personality:**

**Talent (It also has to relate to the bey somehow):**

**Bey (and description please):**

**Special Moves (Five at most and a description of the moves please):**

**Knight Aura (It's like the legendary blader's auras):**

**If you're new to all this, I'll give you an example right now.**

**Name: **Lexi

**Age: **9

**Appearance: **Lexi has long lavender hair that is pulled into pigtails behind her. She has shimmering blue eyes like most of her family. She is the shortest in the family at 3'8"

**Normal Outfit: **Lexi's normal outfit consists of a golden yellow skirt, a black beybelt with a star-shaped buckle, a yellow t-shirt, and dark brown flat heeled shoes. She also wears a black hairband with a gold star on it.

**Battle outfit: **Lexi's battle outfit is deep yellow dress with a black bow in the back of it, deep yellow boots, and black tights. She also wears a wreath made of pretty gold stars in her hair.

**Personality: **Lexi is a happy-go-lucky blader who loves making friends. She can be a bit shy at times, but warms up quickly to those who are friends her siblings. Lexi also a has a large sweet tooth and is almost always seen with some sort of candy with her.

**Talent: **Lexi has the ability to convert the energy she gets from eating sweets into electrical energy. This comes in handy whenever an electrical item is low on energy. She also has the strange ability to turn excess electric energy into candy.

**Bey: **Shimmering Pichu is Lexi's bey. It is a pretty yellow bey with a black five bladed fusion wheel. The performance tip is a metal sharp, which gathers friction in the stadium to use against it's opponents.

**Special Moves (I'm only describing one because i'm too lazy to do all 5): **Starlight shocker: Pichu moves in the pattern of a star before striking the opponent's bey with electrical energy from the performance tip.

**Knight Aura: **Gold

**And that's it. Read, review, and send in an OC. They should be decided by chapter 5 or 6 so keep reading. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	5. Chapter 4 Let the games begin

**Me: Warrior here with a brand new chapter**.

**Dynamis: Where were you?**

**Me: I'm so sorry this is a day late. The thunderstorms by us knocked out the electricity. Anyway, we still need OCs for the Golden Knights. So far I only have two who have sent in OCs:**

**Name/Author/bey/Knight Aura**

**Nefertiti Storm / Shadowritergirl / Poison Wadjet / Dark purple**

**Frieda Love Belvini / GoldenAngel999 / Radiant Virgo 100SF / light pink**

**We still need 3 more OCs. The submission form is in chapter 3. On to the story. There will be a song in this chapter. I don't own Metal fight beyblade. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 4 Let the Games begin

(WBBA main office)

"Attention all bladers. Are you ready for the Silver Angel Tournament?" Blader DJ asked through the TV.

Gingka and the others were in Ryo's office to watch the opening of the tournament on the large screen. It was a lot easier to watch through the WBBA than being out there in the crowds. Everyone watched as the director of the WBBA and the director of Neo Light Organization stepped on the stage.

"She looks nothing like Doji," Kyoya pointed out.

The Director of Neo Light had long emerald hair and green eyes. She wore a long gold evening dress and a long green trench coat with matching boots. She seemed to be nice on the outside, but the group knew better.

"Welcome everyone. And a warm welcome to bladers all over the world. My name is Chrona and I am one of the people in charge of the Silver Angel Tournament," she announced cheerfully, "Today we are here to explain the rules of the tournament. I'll turn the mike over to Mr. Hagane here."

Chrona handed the mike over to Ryo, who gave a sharp nod to her. "Hello everyone, I am the immortal pheonix Ryo and I will now explain the rules of the tournament!" he declared proudly.

Over half of the group in Ryo's office laughed while Gingka attempted to sink lower in his chair. 'Does he do this everytime?" Dynamis asked between laughs.

"Pretty much," Gingka replied.

Back to the TV, Ryo stood at the podium with a few sheets of paper. "You've probably noticed by now that your beypoints have all been set to zero. If you haven't noticed, please check your pointer now," he said while looking out onto the crowd.

Everyone in the room except Dynamis and Tithi pulled out their beypointers. "Hey he's right. My points are gone," exclaimed Gingka.

"Mine too," said Kenta.

Everyone looked back at the TV. "Your points have been reset for a reason. We have decided that to ensure a challenge to all bladers, all who want to enter the final rounds, must earn 100,000 points. This will help you train to get stronger over the course of these prelim battles. We will be holding tournaments all over the globe with point rewards," Ryo explained.

Chrona continued where Ryo left off. "You all have a whole year to reach your goal. When that year has past, we will reveal the secret location of the second round. Until then we wish you the best of luck in the Silver Angel Tournament," she announce happily.

Dynamis turned off the TV before looking at the reactions in the room. "I guess that's that," He said calmly.

Tithi was the first to speak up. "Do you think we'll be able to reach that much in a year?" he asked nervously.

"Of course we can. Some of us made it to 50,000 points in 3 months. Reaching 100,000 will be a piece of cake for me and my leone," Kyoya declared.

"Don't forget about me. Of course I'll join," Gingka said happily.

"I'm not letting you boys have all the fun. Me and Solstice Nymph will do our best," Solstice challenged.

"So It's agreed then. We all try to reach the second round together," Gingka declared.

"Right!" everyone shouted.

A moment of silence when through the group. "So what now?" asked Tithi.

(The abandoned stadium)

"This is the place," Gingka announced.

Everyone gazed at the structure of the stadium. "It's huge! I'm surprised there's something like this in the city," Dynamis exclaimed.

"Kinda gives you memories of battle bladers," stated Kyoya.

"It does. We'll all have one last battle together before we head out for the Silver Angel Tournament," Gingka said happily.

"Sounds good to me," Dynamis said, pulling out his bey and launcher.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The beys from each of the blader's launchers flew towards the center of the stadium.

_I'm waking up_

_To ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

"Leone! Let's give Dynamis a run for his money. Special move, Lion gale force wall!" Kyoya shouted.

A wall of wind emerged from the inside of leone and pushed against Jupiter.

"Don't think I'll let you win this time. Jupiter! Special move, Brilliant Lightning storm!" Dynamis called out.

Jupiter was bathed in a brilliant light as it charged straight towards Leone. The light and wind pushed against each other as the battle raged on.

_I'm breaking in_

_Shaping up_

_Then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it the apocalypse_

_Whoa oh_

"Pegasus Starblast attack"

"Orion Bernard's Loop"

"Kronos Great ring of destruction"

The three beys pushed against each other. "Not bad you two. You've gotten stronger," Gingka called out.

Chris and Aguma smirked. "Well we've been training what do you expect," Chris called out.

_I'm waking up_

_I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my system blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa oh oh_

_Whoa oh I'm_

_Radioactive_

_Radioactive_

"All right Let's do this pegasus. Special move Pegasus Storm bringer," Gingka called out.

Pegasus flew in the air before turning into a large tornado. The large tornado hit the ground before pushing all of the beys into the walls, stopping them completely.

_Whoa oh oh_

_Whoa oh I'm_

_Radioactive_

_Radioactive_

Later that night Gingka looked at the sky with a grin on his face. The battle had left everyone with a smile on their faces. Now they had parted ways, promising to make to the sceond round.

"I hope to see you all at battle bladers everyone," Gingka whispered.

**Me: And that's the end of the chapter. The song is Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. Remember to read, review and hopefully I'll have the next chapter soon. Send those OCs because we still need them.**

**That's it for now. Till the next chapter, this is Warrior Signing out.**


	6. Chapter 5 Flash of red part 1

**Me: Warrior here with a new chapter. And we have a new blader to help with the beginning and end of each chapter with me and Dynamis.**

**Gingka: (rushes in) What did I miss?**

**Me: We're just starting the chapter so not much. We are still in need of OCs here. the details are in chapter 3. So far we have these OCs**

**Nefertiti Storm / shadowritergirl / poison wadjet / dark purple**

**Rex Adams / ShowoffXD / Zero ST9 / gold**

**Frieda Love Belvini / GoldenAngel999 / Radiant Virgo / light pink**

**In this chapter I'll introduce one of my OCs that I put in this story. Also this chapter will focus mainly on Dynamis and Tithi. I don't own Metal fight Beyblade. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 5 Flash of red! The blader Rosalina Part 1

(Somewhere in the middle of nowhere)

"Where's the next tournament being held Dynamis?" Tithi asked as Dynamis returned. The two were at a local gas station currently filling up Dynamis' motorcycle on their way to Prince tower to compete at the next tournament. Unfortunately, the two lost their map on the way there.

"We're still pretty far away from Prince tower. We'll have to stop for the night soon," Dynamis said as the two bladers climbed onto the motorcycle.

"That's fine. I'm getting hungry," Tithi pointed out. He and Dynamis rode a motorcycle with a passenger cart on it's side **(A/N sorry I forgot what that part of the motorcycle is) **so that he could be with Dynamis all the time. To make things simple. Dynamis was Tithi's babysitter.

After several hours of driving, the two bladers reached a clearing on the edge of the forest by Prince Tower. "Looks like we'll be able to enter the tournament tomorrow after all," Dynamis said to Tithi.

"So you two are participating in the tournament in Prince tower too. Sounds like we'll be competing against each other then," a voice behind them exclaimed.

Dynamis and Tithi watched as a girl with long red hair and blue eyes emerged from the bushes behind them. She wore a pink t-shirt with a red vest, a red skirt, and red combat boots. Her red beybelt had a strange rose shaped buckle that carried her bey equipment in it. Around her neck was a circle pendant with a silver bow and arrow attached to it.

"Who are you?" asked Dynamis.

The girl smiled. "My name is Rosalina Tendo. And I'm going to be competing in the tournament with my bey Rose Artemis," She announced, pulling out her bey.

The bey was extremely beautiful. It had a thick red fusion wheel with five blades on it. It's energy ring matched the fusion wheel. The performance tip was green with many small tips on it.

"Tendo? Are you related to Yu Tendo by any chance?" asked Dynamis.

Rosalina nodded. "That's correct. And you two must be Tithi and Dynamis," she stated, "I'll explain ho I know you two after I set up camp."

(later)

"So how do you know our names?" asked Dynamis. The three bladers had set up a small fire and were eating some food Rosalina had made.

Rosalina swallowed. "Yu talks about Tithi and how he's an amazing blader. As to how I know you, I saw your battles in the tournament in Paris," she explained.

Tithi swallowed some water before laying on his back. "How come you entered the tournament Rosalina?" he asked quietly. It was obvious that Rosalina's praise had gotten to him.

The two older bladers chuckled. "Well Tithi, I just wanted to test my skills as a blader and get stronger. Competing in this tournament may prove a point. It's getting late. We should get some sleep if we want to be up in time for the tournament," Rosalina pointed out.

The two boys watched as Rosalina entered her tent before Tithi stood up yawning. He turned to look at Dynamis, who was laying on his back gazing at the stars.

"Are you coming?" Tithi asked.

Dynamis turned his head and smiled. "I'll be there in a bit. I just wanted to look at the stars for a bit," he said.

Tithi stared at Dynamis before laying on his back next to him. "They're so pretty," Tithi stated.

Dynamis smiled gently. "Yeah..."

(The next morning)

"The Silver Angel challenge match in Prince tower is about to begin. The winner of today's battle will win 2000 beypoints!" Blader DJ called out over the cheering crowd.

Inside the waiting room, Dynamis stood watching the screen. Tithi and Rosalina were chosen to go first in the tournament and he was curious to see how the two bladers would fair in the tournament.

"Here is one of the favorites to win the whole thing. To our right, it's Tithi!" Blader DJ announced.

Tith ran out towards the stadium. His battle outfit consisted of a golden set of armor that covered his body, a tan cape, and a gold headpiece that was wrapped around his hair **(A/N if you've seen his ansector's outfit in Metal Fury, it's that outfit)**. His magenta hair was slightly brushed back so everyone could see his eyes.

"And to our left, it's Rosalina, a newcomer and sister to Gan Gan Galaxy's Yu!" Blader DJ continued.

Rosalina wore an elegant red dress with a pair of red boots, a red robe, and a pair of red gloves that ran to he elbows. She carried a strange launcher that was in the shape of a bow. Her red hair was pulled into a braid to one side of her head.

_What's with the launcher? _Dynamis thought.

"Blader's take your positions. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" Rosalina release the bowstring of her launcher. Rose Artemis flew off the launcher a before landing in the stadium.

"This will be so fun! Let's go Quetzacoatl. Special move! Ashen spark!" Tithi called out.

Quetzacoatl glowed gold before charging at Rose Artemis. The stadium was filled with a brilliant light.

"Ah Artemis! Special move Rose jubilee!" Rosalina called out.

The golden light in the stadium faded as hundreds of rose petals filled the stadium. A red light flashed and Quetzacoatl flew out before landing by the Tithi.

"It's all over. The winner in the first round is Rosalina!" Blader DJ called out.

Back in the waiting room, Dynamis' eyes widened. "There's no mistake. Rosalina must be a golden knight," he exclaimed.

**Me: Cliffhanger! We still need two more OCs here. In the next chapter we'll finish the Prince tower challenge match. That's it for now. Until the next chapter, This is Warrior signing out.**


	7. Chapter 6 Flash of red part 2

**Me: Warrior here with the next chapter.**

**Dynamis: That's starting to get annoying.**

**Me: In the last chapter, we met Rosalina and started the Prince Tower challenge. In this chapter, we'll finish the tournament and possibly get some action from the neo light bladers. I don't own metal fight beyblade. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh and we still need 2 OCs.**

Chapter 6 Flash of red! The blader Rosalina Part 2

"I'm sorry Dynamis," Tithi said to the older blader.

Dynamis looked at Tithi. "For what? You did your best out there. We just didn't expect Rosalina to be so strong," he pointed out.

_None of us expected this. _Dynamis thought _She has to be a golden knight, but in order to test this, I must win my other battles and face her in the finals._

"Alright everyone, it's time to for the next battle, Dynamis vs Tobio," Blader DJ announced.

Dynamis wore an outfit similar to his ancestor's armor. He had gold armor attached the top of his robe and his boots. Around his arms were gold bangles that reached his elbows. In his hair was a gold hairpiece similar to Tithi's.

Tobio wore a black t-shirt, leather pants, and combat boots that reached his knees. He still had the glass eyepatch wth him, but it had been placed into a pair of googles. The launcher had also change a bit, with the angle compass missing.

"So I'm fighting a golden knight in the first round. Lady Chrona will be most pleased," Tobio said darkly.

_Wait a second, did he just say Lady Chrona? He must be working for Neo Light. In that case I cannot lose here. _Dynamis thought.

"Bladers take your positions. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" Capricorn and Jupiter landed in the stadium in front of the two bladers.

"Jupiter, Let's finish this quickly. Special move Golden lightning bolt!" Dynamis called out.

A flash of golden light emerged from Jupiter as it collided with capricorn, sending out of the stadium.

"The winner of the battle is Dynamis," Blader DJ announced.

As Dynamis caught Jupiter, he gave Tobio a glare. "Pass this onto Chrona. The golden knights will not be beaten easily," he called out.

The battles continued on, with Dynamis and Rosalina winning all of their battles. The final battle was to be Dynamis against Rosalina, exactly what Dynamis had predicted.

As the two bladers entered the stadium, Rosalina looked at Dynamis. "Let's have a fun battle Dynamis," She called out.

Dynamis looked surprised, but then grinned. "Right. Let's give the crowd a battle they won't forget," he replied.

"Alright bladers, take your positions. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" Jupiter and Artemis flew into the stadium.

_So here's the revolution, hot air across the nation_

_One heart to bind creation, motivation_

_Fly the flag with pride and bravery, shout out, say no to slavery_

_Let's take down the all too savory ICBM_

"Attack her Artemis with golden lightning bolt!" Dynamis called out as Jupiter began to glow.

"Nice try, but I'll stop it with my own move. Artemis. Special move, Rose Jubilee!" Rosalina yelled.

_That's the move she used on Tithi, _Dynamis thought.

_Running quickly, traveling along the line_

_On the move, hurry, saving what is mine_

_Boys and girls are samurais in their right_

_They're prepared for the endless fight_

Artemis began to glow red as hundreds of red rose petals began to appear. It was then that Dynamis was able to see it. A young woman in robes of red with a bow and arrow. Rosalina's beyspirit.

_So that's the warrior Artemis. _Dynamis thought. _It's powers are amazing, but if I don't do something soon, it could cost me the battle._

"Jupiter, watch out. Special move, Luminous shield!" Dynamis called out.

_As they fade to the night, a thousand blossoms fly_

_With a wonderful cry, it makes us wonder why_

_In this cage of despair, who knows if what or where_

_Will the guillotine release it's fate on me_

A lavender colored light began to shine as Jupiter's form emerged from the bey. The giant warrior was surrounded by a ball of silver sparks of light that deflected the rose petals.

"Oh no Artemis! Watch out!" Rosalina called out.

"Too late! Jupiter, Brilliant lightning storm!" Dynamis called out.

_In a world engulfed in hate, your voice invades my ears_

_Will its wonderful song, be there for all to hear_

_In a sky of red and black, there's no use coming back_

_Just give, my love, and shoot me with your gun_

The sound of thunder could be heard as golden flashes of lightning struck Artemis. The red bey flew into the air and landed by Rosalina's side.

"It's all over. The winner of the Prince Tower tournament is Dynamis!" Blader DJ announced.

Rosalina picked up her bey. "That was a great battle Dynamis. Thank you. I enjoyed it," She said happily.

"The winner, Dynamis, will recieve the prize of 2000 beypoints. Congradulations," Blader DJ said as Dynamis looked at his pointer.

_That's 2000 more that helps me get to the second round. _Dynamis thought, before turning to Rosalina. The young blader wasn't there.

_Where'd she go?_

(The Prince Tower observation deck)

Rosalina watched the sun start to fade. Prince Tower sure was beautiful when it was getting dark. The sunlight had turned the city a bronze color.

"I had a feeling you'd be here."

Rosalina turned to see Dynamis standing behind her. He looked at her before walking to stand next to her.

"That was a great battle today," Rosalina said to Dynamis.

Dynamis nodded. "I enjoyed it too. That's why I want to talk to you about you and your bey. It's a long story but you're involved in something great. I saw it when we battle," he said.

Rosalina looked at him puzzled.

"I figure you wouldn't know. You have a great destiny ahead of you Rosalina Tendo," whispered Dynamis.

**Me: I'll end it there. We all knew that Dynamis was going to explain about her destiny as a golden knight.**

**Gingka: I didn't.**

**Me: That's because you're clueless.**

**Gingka: Hey!**

**Me: It's true. Anyways that's it for this chapter. The song in the chapter were the english lyrics to Senbonzakura. Hopefully I'll have the next one up sometime tomorrow. Remember to read, review and send in those OCs. Until the next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	8. Chapter 7 Queen of magic, Nefertiti

**Me: Warrior here with another chapter. We're going to introduce another OC, this one sent by Shadowritergirl.**

**Dynamis: Just how many OCs are in this story?**

**Me: If you and Gingka we're paying attention, I did say over twenty.**

**Gingka: I have a headache.**

**Me: Sorry if it's short. We still need one more OC for the story. I'll add the final list once we have all five. Special thanks to Shadowritergirl, who helped me with this chapter. I don't own metal fight beyblade. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 7 Queen of Magic, Nefertiti part 1

(Egypt)

It seemed for Kyoya, the weren't any tournaments in Japan with strong enough bladers. So he had taken the first flight to Egypt to compete in challenges there. Currently, the nearest tournament was in Rock City, where he had competed for a place on team Wild Fang. But that was another story for later.

Right now Kyoya and Benkei were busy traveling through the streets of Egypt, hoping to see their friend Nile. "I gotta admit, It will be good to see Nile again," Benkei said happily.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. Benkei was always happy to see his friends.

A sudden explosion caught the two bladers eyes. A flash of gold and purple filled the sky.

Kyoya grinned. An explosion like that could only be caused by a beybattle. "Come on Benkei," he yelled.

Passing the crowds of people, Kyoya made it to the site where the battle was being held. On one side was a young woman around 18 with tanned skin and green eyes. She wore a black halter tank top with a black leather jacket, grey jeans, black combat boots, and dark purple belt with a snake-like buckle. Her waist-length hair was black with white streaks. On her arms were various egyptian symbols and markings.

On the other side of the beybattle was...

"Nile!" Exclaimed Kyoya.

Nile was too busy with the battle to look up. He kept an eye on his opponent's bey before attacking with his own. "Now Horuseus! Special move, Mystic Zone!" Nile called out.

A flash of gold emerge from Horuseus as the falcon-like beyspirit appeared. The bey continued it's attack on the opponent's bey.

Nile's opponent smirk. "Poison Wadjet. Special move, Eternal Poison Night Strike," she said coldly.

In a flash of purple light, Horuseus flew out of the stadium and landed next to Nile. "You're strong as ever Nefertiti," Nile pointed out.

The crowd started to break up, giving Kyoya some room to get through. "Hey Nile," Kyoya called out.

Nile turned around surprised. "Hey Kyoya. I didn't see you coming. I guess you saw my loss then," he said with a half-smile.

"Yeah, but that was a great battle," Kyoya stated.

Kyoya watched as Nefertiti walked up. "Who's your friend Nile?" he asked.

"Oh right. Everyone, this is Nefertiti Storm, my older sister," Nile announced.

Kyoya and Benkei were surprised. "I didn't know you had a sister," he said.

"A lot of people say that," Nile admitted.

Kyoya turned to Nefertiti, who ignored him.

"Nefertiti doesn't trust many people. Come on. I'll show you around the place," Nile suggested.

Kyoya and Benkei followed Nile, with Nefertiti right behind them. None of the noticed the shadow lurking by a wall.

(Over near the marketplace)

Johannes watched the small group go. It had been a while since he had seen them. Now here they were walking around. Perfect. This would be too easy.

"Time to play kiddies," Johannes whispered, a faint laugh escaping his lips.

**Me: Cliffhanger. I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC. I'll try to fix that next chapter. Johannes is back.**

**One of the former dark nebula members is going to become the main antagonist with Chrona in this fanfic. I put up a poll on my page if you want to guess which one it is.**

**In the next chapter, we'll get some Neo Light action and finish up with a battle near the great Pyramids. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	9. Chapter 8 battle in the sand

**Me: Warrior here with the next chapter.**

**Dynamis:...**

**Gingka: He's mad because he isn't getting any big parts in the fanfic yet.**

**Me: Be patient. We are still in need of OCs here. I'll have the final list up as soon as the last one is in. Anyways, let's get on with the next chapter. I don'town Metal Fight Beyblade. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 8 Battle in the sand

(Egypt)

"And over there's the great pyramids," Nile announced.

Kyoya and Benkei looked up. It was their first time seeing the pyramids up close. Sure, Kyoya wanted to see them, but because of his training for the world championship, he didn't have the time.

"It's amazing," Kyoya exclaimed.

Nile nodded. "When you've lived here all of your life you're used to it," he stated.

A faint purring could be heard from behind the group. Kyoya and Nile turned to see several dozen cats behind them.

"What's with the cats?" Nile asked.

"What indeed," chuckled a voice from behind.

Kyoya, Nile, Benkei, and Nefertiti turned to see a familiar face standing behind them.

"Johannes," growled Kyoya.

"Well, well. Looks like I'm lucky enough to capture two of the golden knights today," Johannes purred.

_Golden knights? That's what Dynamis called those bladers that help to stop this threat. _Kyoya thought.

"If you want a battle, then you'll get one. Go Horuseus!" Nile called out as he launched his bey.

"What's this? A little kitten wants to battle. Don't be silly. Slice him to bits Dark Lynx," Johannes said as he launched his own bey.

A shadow emerged from Lynx and pushed Horuseus away. "Ah no. Horuseus!" Nile yelled.

"Let me handle him. Go Leone," Kyoya said as he launched Leone.

Nefertiti pulled out her own bey. "Wadjet, take him down," she said coldly.

The two beys launched themselves at Lynx, hoping to break through Lynx's defense.

Johannes smirked. "Lynx. Special move, Dark Shadow Slash," he said darkly.

Lynx's attack patterns changed from straight forward to out of control, striking at Leone and Wadjet at random times.

Kyoya bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. _Shoot. Leone's defenses won't be able to take much more._ Kyoya thought _If this keeps up, I'll lose. There's only one way we're going to win._

Kyoya looked at Nefertiti, who nodded, before looking at his bey.

"Wadjet, Eternal Poison Night Strike."

"Leone, King lion tearing blast."

Wadjet's beyspirit was a serpentine body that was covered with gold and silver scales. On it's arms were blue and green feathery wings. Wadjet's eyes were orange like the evening sun. It's serpentine face was framed with the hood of a cobra.

This was Wadjet, the egyptian goddess.

A whirlwind of purple magic started to consume Lynx as it collided with the two beys. "Ah no! You may have won this battle, but I'll be back," Johannes called as he ran off.

"Keep trying kitty cat. I'll beat you any day of the week," Kyoya smirked.

Nile had passed out in the sand, a thin trail of blood coming out of his mouth. Nefertiti rushed to her brother's side. A faint glow started to appear from her palms as Nile's chest started to rise up and down.

"What're you-" Kyoya started.

"Did you think that these markings on my arms we're just for show?" asked Nefertiti.

Kyoya was silent as Nile sat up. "What happened?" he asked.

"It's a long story. Glad to see you're alright," Kyoya said before turning to Nefertiti. "That was an interesting bey. Care to test it against my Windstorm Leone?" he asked.

Nefertiti thought for a minute before answering. "Sure."

Kyoya smirked. "Get ready to taste defeat. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!"

**Me: Sorry if it's so short. I hope I got everyone's character right. I'll be busy tomorrow so I probably won't update. If I do it will either be early in the morning or late at night like this one.**

**Next chapter will be several of my OCs. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	10. Chapter 9 a shocking friendship

**Me: Warrior here with the next chapter. so far we've only introduced two OCs.**

**Dynamis: Your point?**

**Me: This is a slow moving story.**

**Gingka & Dynamis: (Animefall)**

**Me: So onto the next chapter. I don't own Metal fight beyblade. All OCs belong to their respective owners**

Chapter 9 A shocking friendship

(Japan)

"Are we almost there Kana? I'm getting bored quickly," complained Lexi.

Kana looked ready to snap. The past three hours of driving on the road had left Lexi slightly hyperactive. And by slightly, Lexi was playing with the buttons in Kana's custom designed Ferrari.

"We're almost there. Be patient. I know you're excited to see Dynamis and Tithi again after several days, but we have to get there first," Kana pointed out.

Lexi sat back. "I know but I want to face someone with my bey, Shimmering Pichu," she complained.

Lexi had gotten Shimmering Pichu six months ago, after the Nemesis crisis had past. What had surprised them both was that it was Dynamis who gave it to her, to start a new generation of bladers. Needless to say, Dynamis was stunned by the fact.

"Sis! There's an ice cream booth in the town we're going to. Can we get some when we get there?" Lexi asked.

Kana gave in. "Sure. We're in town anyways- Is that Dynamis?" she asked.

Both girls look at a cafe in front of them. Sure enough, Dynamis and Tithi were in front of them getting ice cream. Tithi had a blue moon ice cream cone while Dynamis had a bowl of vanilla in his hands. Probably Tithi's idea.

"Tithi-kun!" Lexi called out.

(Later)

All four bladers were sitting on a park bench with ice cream. Lexi had a chocolate cone with caramel sauce, while Kana had a bowl of strawberry in her hands.

"Glad to see you made it on time. The tournament starts soon," Dynamis stated.

"Of course we were going to make it. My Ferrari can get me anywhere in the nick of time," Kana retorted.

"Btw Lexi, Dynamis found something for you," Tithi said happily.

Lexi watched as Dynamis pulled out a Pichu doll. It held a star shaped cookie in it's hands.

The three bladers laughed as Lexi grabbed hold of the plushie. "Thank you Dynamis. Thank you Tithi," Lexi giggled.

"It's nothing really. It was Tithi's idea," Dynamis stated.

"Tithi?!"

Dynamis, Tithi, Lexi, and Kana looked up to see a young girl with dark skin, magenta hair, and purple eyes. She wore a pink t-shirt, purple shorts, pink combat boots, and a gold colored beybelt. Her face was lit up with recognition.

The girl ran over and hugged Tithi. "It is you! I'm so glad I finally found you after 6 months of looking. I was worried you were lost in the Nemesis event," she cried.

The three Hikari siblings we're stunned. "Uh Tithi. Who is this?" Kana asked.

Tithi chuckled. "This is my older sister Lily," he said happily.

"What!?" Kana and Dynamis exclaimed.

Lexi shook hands with Lily. "Nice to meet you Lily. I'm Lexi," she announced.

"Nice to meet you too Lexi. How would you like to battle my bey Amber Quetzacoatl?" Lily asked.

"Sure Lily. You better get ready to lose to Shimmering Pichu, cause we're going to win!" Lexi declared.

As the five bladers walked towards a park stadium, Dynamis began to think. _Now that I think about it, Tithi did tell me he had a sister. I must've forgotten because of the research on the coming threat. I wonder if Lily is one of the Golden Knights the legend spoke of. _He thought.

Dynamis shook his head. _I guess we'll find out if she put's up a challenge to Lexi. _he thought.

Unknown to the group of bladers, a pair of dark eyes watched them go.

**Me: I know it's kinda short, but next chapter will be all about the villians. And it seems one of the Hikari siblings is a traitor (You'll have to guess which one). hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon, maybe tonight.**

**Dynamis: I know how to make you work faster.**

**Me: You wouldn't dare play that song.**

**Dynamis: Oh would I? *presses a button, the nom nom song starts playing.***

**Me: Not that song! All right I'll get working on it. Remember to read, review, and I still need one more OC. The form is in chapter 3. **

**Also check out some of my other stories in progress:**

**The Koto Case Files: The start of a new adventure**

**Shadows of the Orichalcos**

**Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	11. Chapter 10 drowning in the dark waters

**Me: Warrior here.**

**Dynamis: Are you done yet?**

**Me: This is the start of it. So obviously yes.**

**Dynamis: I'm still not turning the song off. Btw me and Gingka found you something.**

**Me: and that is?**

**Dynamis: *Pulls out a green ball shaped creature* It's called Om Nom.**

**Me: Great... Anyways since no one put in an OC, I'm going with the four OCs sent in. These four are:**

**Nefertiti Storm / shadowritergirl / Poison Wadjet / dark purple**

**Frieda Love Belvini / GoldenAngel999 / Radiant Virgo / light pink**

**Rex Adams / showoffXD / Zero ST9 / Gold**

**Galen Zucku / scrawlx1012 / Arcano / navy**

**I'll put in one of my other OCs to replace the missing spot. Anyways, this chapter is all about the Neo Light Organization's movements. This also starts the part with Ryutaro. I don't own Metal fight beyblade. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 10 Drowning in dark waters

(Neo Light Organization building)

It seemed that it was always bright over the Neo Light building. The silver colored skyscraper was covered with solar panels on the roof. A satelite dish was also on the roof. Strange, blue window panels covered the sides of the building.

The inside, however, seemed to be covered in a shroud of darkness. Every blader wore a dark cloak that covered their eyes. Hallways were dimly lit. The light on the outside only masked this.

In a dark room, Chrona smiled at the data her bladers had found. Several of the Golden Knights had been discovered. So far four had been found. Johannes and Tobio would be well rewarded for this.

Images appeared on the screen above her. "So the four discovered so far are Nefertiti Storm, Kyoya Tategami, Rosalina Tendo, and Dynamis Hikari. Excellent. Our progress is coming along faster then we thought," Chrona said to herself.

Her eyes landed on an image of Dynamis. He seemed to be only six or seven at the time, meaning that this image was taken ten years ago. In his hands was his bey at the time, Grand Jupiter. The young boy had a huge grin on his face.

"He seemed so happy at the time. To think that this young boy was a prodigy at his age," Chrona said out loud.

A beeping noise was heard from the screen in front of her. Chrona watched as a young boy with palle skin appeared on the screen. He had long white hair was down to his back. His ice blue eyes were cold and dark.

"Hello Silver. Do you have anything to report?" Chrona asked.

Silver nodded. "I've kept track of the Golden Knight you asked me to spy on. He's with several of them as we speak," he said coldly.

Chrona smiled. "Wonderful job Silver. Continue watching them. I'll be waiting for your next report," she stated.

Silver's face disappeared from the screen and she turned to stand. "Excellent. Everything is coming into place. I think it's time we looked in our little prisoner," Chrona said happily, a dark grin appearing on her face.

(The Neo Light Dungeon)

Chrona watched a boy with dark blue hair trying to scoot backwards in his cell. His purple eyes, although dulled by no light for several weeks, were filled with fear.

"Now Ryutaro. Don't be like that. After all, I am taking care of you," Chrona said lightly.

Ryutaro's eyes widened with even more fear. "Don't give me that garbage. Why did you capture me and those other kids?" he asked.

"Why Ryutaro. I thought you knew with you're connection to Serene Picses," Chrona stated.

Ryutaro gasped. "It can't be," he whispered quietly.

"Oh but it is. You've been chosen. And if your thinking of refusing, I'm just going to have to force you to accept," Chrona sneered.

"Never. I will never accept it," Ryutaro spat.

Chrona chuckled. "I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter," she said darkly as she pointed her finger at him.

The green gem on her ring glowed with a dark green color as Ryutaro began to scream out in pain. A green glow started to cover his body and his screams were cut short. Chrona laughed.

"Soon everyone in the world shall see the light. And the whole world will follow my commands. After all, I am Chrona, Mistress of time!" Chrona called out as she laughed even more.

**Me: So what do you think? I think it explains that Chrona is insane and evil.**

**Dynamis: You're the same.**

**Me: You should talk, torturing me with that song. Anyways, thanks to all who sent in an OC. We'll get back to Lily and Lexi's battle next chapter.**

**Remember to read and review. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	12. Chapter 11 Darkness on the move

**Dynamis: Hey everyone. If you're wondering where Warrior is, well...**

**(Sounds of me screaming can be heard)**

**Dynamis: She's in a ticked off mood because of something. So she asked us to take care of the chapter for her.**

**Gingka: Shouldn't someone go calm her down?**

**Dynamis: Go look for some kitkats then. That should calm her down.**

**Gingka: And get her hyper.**

**Dynamis: Look, do you want her hyper, or do you want her in fury mode?**

**Gingka: I'm going.**

**Dynamis: And I'll test out Warrior's new device. *presses a button***

**(A neon sign lights up. The sign says Warrior doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade. All OCs belong to their respective owners)**

**Dynamis: Enough said.**

Chapter 11 Darkness on the move

Dynamis stood near the stadium. The two girls had insisted on using their battle outfits for this match, even though it was only one battle. Now they we're waiting for them to finish.

Lexi stepped out. She wore a deep yellow dress with a black bow on the back, black tights, and deep yellow boots. In her hair was a wreath of gold stars. Her pichu doll was in a purse La Glace had made her.

The two bladers watched Lily step out. She wore a flowing gold dress that reached her ankles and a pair of gold sandels. She had a long flowing headdress with multicolored feathers. Her hair, neck, and arms were covered in gold jewelry, including a gold choker with an amber gem in the center.

"This will be so much fun! I have another opponent for Shimmering Pichu!" Lexi shouted as she pulled out her bey.

Shimmering Pichu was pretty yellow bey with a black five bladed fusion wheel. The tip was a silver metal spike that shine brightly.

"I could say the same for me and Amber Quetzacoatl," Lily replied as she pulled out her own bey.

Amber Quetzacoatl had a golden brown fusion wheel that seemed to be made of glass. The energy ring was a gold color, along with the rest of the bey. The tip seemed to be an extreme flat.

"Ready Lily?" Lexi asked.

"Ready. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" Pichu and Quetzacoatl landed in the stadium.

"All right Pichu! Chase after Quetzacoatl!" Lexi called out.

As Pichu started catcheing up to Quetzacoatl, Lily grinned. "Quetzacoatl! Special move Amber booster!" She called out.

A brown glow emerged from Quetzacoatl as it began to spin faster. Pichu started to get hit quicker every time.

"Don't give up Pichu!" Lexi yelled.

Dynamis grinned. He enjoyed seeing Lexi battle. She always had so much energy that she often went to the park just to battle people. In a way, she reminded him of Tithi.

A snapping sound caught his attention. Dynamis turned to see a boy with ice blue eyes and white hair looking at the battle. He had a dark grin on his face and an even darker aura surrounding him.

Dynamis was able to catch a few words from the boy's mouth. "Perfect. Lady Chrona will be most pleased," the boy said darkly.

Dynamis wasted no time launching his bey at the boy. The boy jumped back before launch his own bey. "Go Shadow Articuno," he said darkly.

The boy's bey flew at Jupiter before landing back a bit. "Who are you?" Dynamis asked.

The boy sneered. "Silver Winterstorm," he said darkly, "And you're about to be frozen by my bey, Shadow Articuno."

Dynamis bit his lip. "Not if Jupiter beats you first. Jupiter! Special move Brilliant Lightning Storm!" Dynamis called out.

Jupiter began to glow with a golden light before charging at Articuno.

Silver smirked. "Nice try, but that's useless against my bey. Articuno. Dark move, Nightmare Blizzard," he called out, a silver aura surrounding him.

Articuno began to glow with a black light before covering the area with a dark fog. The fog swallowed Dynamis and Silver before settling into a circular form.

Inside the fog, Dynamis began to panic. Flashing in front of him was the nightmare that kept haunting him. The curse of Hades. His greatest fear.

"Welcome to my territory. In Articuno's nightmare fog, you're greatest fear is my strength. The only way out is to beat Articuno, or you're trapped here forever, without anyone being able to see inside," Silver's voice called out, sounding distorted in the fog.

"Where... no one can see me?" Dynamis asked.

"That's right. You will be swallowed by the darkness, without anyone noticing," Silver answered.

Dynamis closed his eyes. "Without anyone noticing. I thank you," Dynamis whispered.

"Hm?"

"Jupiter. Forbidden move, Golden Eagle Thunder," Dynamis whispered.

Jupiter's golden light grew even brighter as a beyspirit of a man with an eagle appeared in the darkness. Thunder as loud and sharp as an eagle's cry struck Articuno. The darkness faded as Articuno flew backwards into a tree.

"Articuno! It can't be!" Silver exclaimed.

Dynamis recalled Jupiter before wincing in pain. It was a risky move to use, but it helped save him.

"I hope Lexi and Lily are doing fine," Dynamis whispered.

(With Lexi and Lily)

Lexi and Lily we're both at their limit. Pichu and Quetzacoatl were wobbling. The two girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Let's end this Lexi. Quetzacoatl! Special move Soaring Amber Storm!" Lily called out.

"Pichu! Special move Starlight Shocker!" Lexi shouted.

The two girls were blown back as a storm of gold and brown erupted from the stadium. Both beys landed at their blader's side.

"A tie?!" both girls exclaimed.

Kana, who was watching the battle from the sides, smiled. _There's no doubt about it. Lily must be a Golden Knight if she was able to tie with Lexi and Pichu._ she thought.

Lexi and Lily took one look at each other and started laughing. "That was so much fun Lily!" Lexi giggled.

Lily grinned. "That was fun. Thanks for the battle Lexi," she said happily.

"Yep"

Kana grinned and watched as Dynamis walked over to her. Her grin quickly faded when she noticed how exhausted Dynamis looked.

"Dynamis. What happened?" Kana asked.

Dynamis bit his lip. "We have to talk."

**Me: I'm back everyone.**

**Gingka: Wow Dynamis. You weren't kidding with the kitkats.**

**Dynamis: Told you so.**

**Me: Well this is the end of the chapter. If anyone is asking about the cliffhangers like these, let's just say I've seen certain anime shows with evil cliffhangers like these (E.g. Bleach, Naruto, Some pokemon episodes and the last episode of every Beyblade season made). Anyway next chapter we'll switch over to another OC and meet them. Remember to read and review. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	13. Chapter 12 the bey of ice: Shiva

**Me: Warrior here with the next chapter.**

**Dynamis: Where's Gingka?**

**Me: He got terrified for some reason and had enough.**

**Dynamis: O.o" poor Gingka.**

**Me: Don't worry because someone took his place.**

**Dynamis: Who?**

**Ryuga: What in the world am I doing here?**

**Me: Hi Ryuga.**

**Ryuga: Aw no not you. Last time you were near me I got duct-taped to a rocket and sent to a planet filled with burger aliens**

**Me and Dynamis: O.O"**

**Me: Anyways, this one will focus more on La Glace, one more of my OCs. Hopefully this will be a one chapter introduction. There's several flashbacks in this chapter too. I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 12 The bey of ice: Shiva

(Greece)

La Glace hiked slowly up the nearby mountains in Greece. For some odd reason, snow had fallen in several cities, even though it was in the middle of summer. What was even strange though was that a strange white pillar of light would flash in the sky on and off, like it was giving a signal to something out there.

It was for these strange reasons that La Glace was heading up the mountains towards the light. A while back, she had a vision of a pure white bey encased in a light blue crystal glowing brightly. She approached her brother Dynamis on Mist mountain, in order to find out what this vision meant. He was just as confused as her but in the end returned with La Glace to his home.

Thinking of Dynamis made her think of the meeting only several months back.

(Flashback)

_"So you saw it too," La Glace's voice called out._

_Dynamis stared at her with surprise. "It can't be!" He exclaimed._

_La Glace pulled down her hood. "How do you manage to stay warm up her little bro? It's below zero here," she stated._

_Dynamis stood up from his throne and rushed over to La Glace. "I can't believe it. You're really here," he said while hugging his sister._

_"I'm glad you're doing good too, but right now we have bigger things to worry about," La Glace said sadly, "Remember the Dark Nebula Organization when you we're little right?"_

(End flashback)

La Glace frowned as she reached the summit. A faint glow was emitting from a cave in front of her. It was also then that La Glace noticed the change in temperature.

"It must be below zero here. How is that even possible in the middle of summer?!" La Glace yelled.

Needless to say she was ticked, just like she was when Kana and Dynamis called her earlier...

(Flashback)

_"YOU DID WHAT?!" La Glace roared into her phone._

_"I had now choice. It was either use that move or get captured by Chorna's minion," Dynamis said calmly._

_"That move is forbidden for multiple reasons. One, it uses your life energy in the place of it's own power. Second, if it fails your left with out any power to counter your opponents moves. Third, it-" La Glace was cut off._

_"All right I get it. I'm sorry I used it," Dynamis stated._

_A faint click could be heard from the other end of her phone as Dynamis hung up. Several moments of silence went through the room._

_Then all of Hades broke loose._

_"YOU DID NOT JUST HANG UP ON ME! WHEN I SEE YOU NEXT TIME I'LL PELT YOU WITH MY PAIR OF HIGH HEELS! AND TRUST ME, THOSE THINGS HURT!" La Glace roared._

(End flashback)

It had taken several hours of sight-seeing, eating Greek cuisine, and spa treatments to calm La Glace down and even then she was still mad. The could air definitely wasn't helping.

"When I'm done with this I'll be relaxing until I get over my frostbite," La Glace muttered angrily as she entered the cave. It seemed to get colder as she went farther inside. The glow was definitely getting stronger, meaning she was getting closer to her goal.

A wave of ice cold air blasted her as she got closer. La Glace covered her eyes as she slipped on some ice below her, slidding several feet forward.

"Ow! I definitely felt that. Great. I'm stuck in a cave colder than Antarctica with a injured ankle. What else could go wrong?" La Glace whispered.

_You could be attacked by members of Neo Light._

"You're not- Wait who said that?" La Glace asked.

A flash of white light blinded her as the air grew colder. _I have been waiting for you for aeons master. _the mysterious voice called out.

_Master? Me? _La Glace thought.

The light faded to show a young girl staring at La Glace. She had light blue hair with matching eyes, and pale blue skin. The girl wore ice blue dress that reached her knee and light blue shoes. Silver jewelry adorned her outfit perfectly.

_My name is Shiva, the Aeon bey of Ice. I have waited for so long to meet you master._ the girl said happily.

"A bey? You've been causing the blizzard?" La Glace asked.

_Indeed. I was using my powers to guide you here. You are destined to protect the world from the dark aeon Nemesis. _Shiva answered.

_Of course. My position as a golden knight. _La Glace thought.

Shiva nodded slowly. _That's right. Now then. Place your hand on the bey and awaken your powers. _She announced.

Shiva faded in a glowing light. When the light disappeared, the bey from her dreams was sitting on a podium of ice. The silver bey glowed faintly in it's crystal case.

"Well then, if it's my true bey, what else do i have to lose," La Glace stated as she placed her hand on the crystal.

A blizzard of light and snow flew around her as the crystal shattered. The bey landed in her hand, surprisingly cold from being in the crystal.

_Well done Lady La Glace. _Shiva's voice echoed in the air.

Now that the bey was in her hand, La Glace was able to get a closer look at it. The bey had a shiny silver fusion wheel with six blades. It's energy wheel was a pure white with shards of blue crystal inside of it. The spin tract was a T125 attached to a metal spike performance tip.

"It's beautiful," La Glace whispered.

It was then she noticed the change in temperature. _Looks like now that me and Diamond Dust Shiva have bonded, the weather patterns must've returned to normal. And I was getting used to it. _she thought as she left the cave.

La Glace smiled as she looked down at the cities at the bottom of the mountain. "I guess my trip up here left me seeing hidden beauty. After all, sometimes beauty can be found in the strangest places," La Glace smiled.

**Me: I got inspired by the aeon Shiva in final fantasy X for La Glace's bey. Btw La Glace is french for ice cream. That's it for this chapter. Next time we'll have several OCs making their debut. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	14. Chapter 13 The Golden Wolf, Rex Adams

**Me: Warrior here with another chapter.**

**Dynamis and Ryuga: That is getting so annoying.**

**Me: Do you want me to get my diamond scythe out?**

**Dynamis and Ryuga:...**

**Me: Good. In this chapter, I'll be introducing showoffXD's OC Rex Adams along with a few other OCs. This way I can get through the chapters a lot easier. Also we get some Neo Light action from several of Chrona's allies.**

**Johannes: Like me! :D**

**Me: Hey! Get out you crazy cat. *pulls out diamond scythe and starts chasing Johannes***

**Johannes: Meow! You're a crazy kitty cat!**

**Dynamis: Well since she's busy, I'll do the disclaimer. Warrior doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 13 The Golden wolf, Rex Adams

(France)

Rosalina looked at the structures above her. She had just arrived in Paris last night for the big tournament later this afternoon. Currently, however, she was trying to find a certain place.

"Dang it. It's been so long since I've been in Paris I for got the cafe's address," Rosalina stated before looking around. Her eyes looked around before spotting someone who looked like they lived here. She walked over.

"Pardon me," Rosalina said quickly, " But do you know where the Red Velvet Cafe is?"

The person pointed behind her. "Oh. Merci beaucoup," Rosalina said as she entered the cafe.

The first thing she noticed was that the place had a crimson glow to it. A red fireplace was lit with an amber light. Basicly, the whole place was red.

"Rosalina!" A voice called out.

Rosalina turned around, only to be tackled into a bear hug by several people. "Galette! Titania! Valentine! It's good to see you two again. I'm glad you got my invitation," she said happily.

The three girls helped Rosalina stand up. Galette was a girl with long platinum blond hair with deep blue eyes. She wore a deep blue dress with a white overcoat over it and light blue high heels.

Valentine had long silver hair with pink streaks. Her eyes were a light blue shade with pink glasses. She wore a light pink tank top with a purple skirt and pink high heels. A pink laptop was in her hands.

Titania also had siver hair, but unlike Valentine she had light blue streaks in hers. She wore a pair of white sunglasses over her eyes. Her outfit consisted of a light blue tank top, blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

"We're glad we could come Rosalina. After all, we're used to doing these types of gigs with you," Galette said happily.

Valentine smiled. "Sooo... what's the occasion?" she asked.

Rosalina blushed a bit. "Well... I thought that since our group has been competing in so many tournaments lately, I thought we should play some of our songs for the red velvet cafe," She said quickly.

Valentine and Titania grinned. "We'll then, let's get set up," Titania said happily.

(Minutes later)

Rosalina looked out over the crowd in front of her. Several people were looking at her, especially a certain boy who just entered. His blue eyes widened a bit when they met with hers. Rosalina gazed back.

"Hi everyone. I'm Rosalina and these are my friends Titania, Galette, and Valentine. We're going to be playing a few of our songs for you," Rosalina announced.

A slow melody started up as the music began playing. Rosalina took a deep breath as she sang into the microphone.

(_Rosalina_)

_Long ago in the ancient past_

_I remember a life when we first met_

_In a dark shadow realm under a big full moon_

_There and then I could tell you tried to break my will_

(_Titania_)

_But now watch as I rise to a whole new height_

_And our mad battle cry will be heard all night_

(_Valentine_)

_You keep on playing those dark shadow games and_

_No I wont be beat again_

(_Galette_)

_You keep on playing those dark shadow games and_

_All this time I've prayed my friend_

(_Rosalina_)

_So now you know after time has passed_

_You can never be sure your always the best_

(_Titania_)

_Cause I'm back from the shadows coming after you_

_On the brightest day, of your darkest hour_

(_Galette_)

_So now watch as I rise to a whole new height_

(_Valentine_)

_And our mad battle cry will be heard all night_

(_All_)

_You keep on playing those dark shadow games and_

_No I wont be beat again_

_You keep on playing those dark shadow games and_

_All this time I've prayed my friend_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

(_Rosalina)_

_You destroyed the future with your past_

(_Titania_)

_Forgot the lesson of the test_

(_Valentine)_

_You never understood the blessed_

(_Galette)_

_Too bad today will be your..._

(_All)_

_Last!_

_So now watch as I rise to a whole new height_

_And our mad battle cry will be heard all night_

_You keep on playing those dark shadow games and_

_No I wont be beat again_

_You keep on playing those dark shadow games and_

_All this time I've prayed my friend_

_You keep on playing those dark shadow games and_

_No I wont be beat again_

_You keep on playing those dark shadow games and_

_All this time I've prayed my friend_

As the song faded, the crowd cheered loudly. Rosalina blushed as several people threw roses to her. Her eyes turned back to the boy in the back, who looked at her happily.

Rosalina jumped down from the platform as the boy waited patiently. "You sounded beautiful," the boy said gently.

Rosalina blushed. "Thank you Dynamis. I'm glad to see you got my message," she stated.

"Why didn't you ladies sound beautiful," a voice called out.

Rosalina and the others turned to the newcomer. He had wild jet black hair that covered a bit of his forehead, sparkling deep sea blue eyes, tanned skin, and perfect white teeth. His outfit consisted of a black muscle long-sleeved shirt, white skinny jeans, a white scarf and black jordans.

"Name's Rex Adams. I can see why they call you Valentine. You sent that to my heart **(A/N sorry I suck at flirting scenes)**," The boy said coolly.

Galette and Titania giggled as Valentine blushed. "Why thank you," Valentine said quickly.

"How about we all sit down and I'll explain why I'm here," Rex suggested.

The group sat down, not knowing that some one was watching them.

**Me: About time I got through it. I am so sorry this was late. Stupid writer's block. I hope I got Rex's personality right.**

**I want to point out a few thing. One, Galette is french for a small round cake (It'll tie into her talent later in the story) and Titania is a moon for the planet Uranus.**

**Second, The song in the chapter was Shadow Games from the yugioh soundtrack. Look it up sometime.**

**Third, I want to thank showoffXD for sending me Rex Adams.**

**Hopefully chapter 14 will be up in the next day or two. Until next chapter, this is warrior signing out.**


	15. Chapter 14 the darkness gathers

**Me: Warrior here. I'm excited to do this chapter.**

**Ryutaro:...**

**Me: How'd you get here and why are you upset.**

**Ryutaro: Ryuga asked me and I am upset because of what you did in chapter 10!**

**Me: Oh... Heh heh...**

**Ryutaro: I can't believe you would have Chrona use her ring just so I-**

**Me: Don't spoil it! Anyway, we're going to get some major information in this chapter, along with some Neo Light action to the maximum!**

**I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade. All OCs blong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 14 the darkness gathers

The sound of several beys launching through the air caught the attention of Rosalina and the others as they turned to look. Johannes, Silver, Cycnus, and several other bladers from Neo Light were blowing the place apart. A dark aura seemed to come off the group.

Dynamis and the others wasted no time sending their beys at them.

"Shining Jupiter!"

"Rose Artemis!"

"Sakura Kitsune!"

"Angel Alchemist!"

"Duchess Athena!"

Rex grabbed his bey and launched at the Neo Light members. "Let's show these losers who's in charge. Wolf ST9!" Rex called out.

A golden werewolf with silver claws and a green aura emerged and started attacking Lynx.

"Mreow no fair! I hate dogs!" Johannes screeched.

"Tough luck kitty cat. Zero! Support move Durga!" Rex shouted.

Dynamis watched as Wolf vanished. _Where did it go? _he wondered.

Then he saw it. Lynx was getting attacked by swift invisible attacks to the fusion wheel. "Ah! Lynx!" Johannes screeched as Lynx flew backwards.

"Support move Durga makes Zero ST9 invisible for a minute," Rex stated as his bey reappeared

_This aura I'm sensing from him... It's powerful. And it's not just from Rex. _Dynamis thought.

A light purple aura surrounded Valentine as her bey attacked. "Duchess Athena! Special move Wisdom storm!" Valentine called out.

A whirlwind of purple glitter emerged from Valentine's bey as Athena collided with Cygnus. A beyspirit in the form of Athena appeared.

"Ah no! Cygnus!" Cycnus cried out.

Galette looked at Tobio befor smirking. A white glow surrounded her. "Angel Alchemist! Special move alchemy oath!" Galette called out.

Galette's beyspirit was a young woman in silver robes with angel wings. It carried a silver and gold book in it's right arm and a golden sword in it's left. The sword was raised and a whirlwind of light energy was coming out of the book and flying at capricorn.

"Capricorn!" Tobio called out as his bey flew into the wall.

Titania gave Tetsuya a glare. "I don't even need my special move to beat you," She said as her bey sent gasher flying.

"Ack! I won't forget this!" Tetsuya yelled as he took off after his bey.

A screem sounded as the bladers turned to Silver. Rosalina was shaking in fear as Rose Artemis collided with Shadow Articuno. Her face was pale and she looked ready to throw up.

"Rosalina! What did you do to her?" Dynamis roared as he rushed to the rose blader's side.

Silver grinned insanely as he answered. "She just went through what I did to you," he smirked.

Articuno's darkness began to spread as it covered the other bladers. Dynamis' eyes widened as the same darkness from last time surrounded him.

_Dang it. It feels like I'm about to lose. And I'm still drained from last time. _Dynamis thought, his eyes turning towards Rosalina. The rose blader seemed ready to faint at any moment now.

"Rosalina! Don't worry I'll save you," Dynamis said as he ran to Rosalina's side.

Rosalina collapsed onto her legs as Dynamis reached her. He lifted her up and somehow carried her out of the dark fog before setting her down. Rosalina looked at him before Dynamis realized what he did.

_Did I just... carry her? _Dynamis thought, his face turning red.

He then turned to the fog. _Be careful in there Golden knights. the fate of the world depends on you. _Dynamis thought.

(In the fog)

Valentine was about ready to scream. The darkness was closing in on her and freezing all of her limbs. _Just what is this I'm feeling? _she tought as she turned to Rex.

His eyes were closed and a faint gold light surrounded him. Then his eyes opened. "Zero ST9. Special move Hades Burn down!" Rex called out.

An explosion of flames sent Valentine and everyone else backwards as Articuno was sent flying. The darkness faded as Silver collapsed. "No... It can't be..." Silver muttered.

A black aura surrounded him as he began to scream. The aura turned a light blue color as Silver began to change. His hair turned dark blue and his eyes were now purple.

Silver began to gasp as the aura faded and he looked up. Dynamis looked ready to send his bey at him. "Tell me why you attacked us like that!" he yelled.

Silver shook my head. "It wasn't me. You saved me," he said between breaths.

Dynamis looked confused. "Saved you?" he asked.

Silver nodded. "My name is Ranmaru Fukami. Silver was the name Chrona gave me when she brainwashed me," he stated.

"He's right Dynamis," Titania's voice stated.

Everyone turned to the kitsune blader. "Ranmaru is my boyfriend's brother. Both him and my boyfriend disappeared a month ago," Titania stated.

Ranmaru nodded. "Chrona captured us about a month ago. She kept us seperated, saying she didn't want the Nemesis holder to gain enough strength to break free. At first I thought she was talking about me when she brainwashed me. But even controlled, when she gave me Articuno, I realized she was talking about my brother.

A gasp ran through the group. "Then we have to find the other golden knights before Chrona does," Dynamis stated.

The others nodded. "One question though. How do we know which bladers are golden knights?" Titania asked.

Ranmaru spoke up. "I can read a person's aura to check it's intensity and power. If it's powerful, it'll be as bright as a flame," he stated, "Plus my brother and I learned of this legend. We were on our way to the WBBA when... well you know the rest," he stated.

Rex nodded. "I'll help too. I'll let you know if I come across some strong bladers. Till we meet again, au revoir ladies," he said as he took off running.

Dynamis and the others sweatdropped as they turned to each other. "Well I better get going too. I'll see you around," Ranmaru turned to go.

"Ranmaru, wait," Dynamis said slowly.

Ranmaru looked at him. "You said something about you and your brother learning of the legend. What can you tell me?" Dynamis asked.

Ranmaru looked towards the floor. "We knew that me and Ryutaro were golden knights when we first discovered it. When Chrona found out, she kidnapped us and kept us in Neo Light. She chose Ryutaro as the successor to Nemesis, while I was brainwashed into Silver. Right now though, it's nothing but a blur of petals in the wind," he said sadly as he exited the cafe.

"Ranmaru wait," Titania said as she rushed after him.

Dynamis only stood there in shock. _I can't believe it. Chrona is using a golden knight as the successor to Nemesis? If that's true, I'm not sure what will happen to us. _He thought.

Dynamis looked up to the night sky to see a single star.

**Me: Bet you didn't see that coming. That's it for this chapter. I must say I'm getting better at writing longer chapters. This is my longest yet.**

**Now I have a few things to say. First off, I am now accepting villian OCs for this story. I'll have the OC form in chapter 15, which will hopefully be up tomorrow sometime.**

**Second, I'm thinking of doing a total drama island and beyblade crossover. If you want me to do this, I'll have a poll going in the profile tomorrow.**

**Third, thank you again to showoffXD for lending me Rex. If I got his personality wrong, let me know so I can change that.**

**Finally, I wanted to put a list of all the golden knights, since we've introduce so many I lost count:**

**Dynamis**

**Kyoya Tategami**

**Lily (OC)**

**Ranmaru (OC)**

**Ryutaro fukami**

**Nefertiti Storm (OC, Shadowritergirl)**

**Rex Adams (OC, showoffXD)**

**Lexi Hikari (OC)**

**Frieda Love Belvini (OC, GoldenAngel999, who I'll introduce next chapter)**

**La Glace hikari (OC)**

**I'll finish the list later. That's it for this chapter. Till next chapter, this Warrior signing out.**

**P.S. Check out some of my other stories:**

**The Koto Case Files: the start of a new adventure**

**Shadows of the Orichalcos**


	16. Chapter 15 Music Queen, Frieda

**Me: Warrior here with the next chapter. I'm glad people are enjoying the story so far. Before we begin I have the full list of all the Golden knights(Sorry I didn't finish with the list last chapter. It was almost 9:00 at night when I finished the chapter):**

**1) Dynamis**

**2) Kyoya Tategami**

**3) Lexi (OC)**

**4) Nefertiti Storm (OC, Shadowritergirl)**

**5) Frieda Love Belvini (OC, GoldenAngel999)**

**6) Rex Adams (OC, showoffXD)**

**7) Lily (OC)**

**8) Rosalina (OC)**

**9) Millie (OC)**

**10) Titania (OC)**

**11) Galen Zucku (OC, scrawlx1012)**

**13) Magnolia (OC)**

**14) Ranmaru (OC)**

**15) Ryutaro fukami**

**16) La Glace (OC)**

**17) Maria (OC)**

**and finally 18) Valentine**

**One more thing before we start this chapter, I have good news and bad news. The good news is we've got people saying yes to me doing a total drama island / metal fight beyblade crossover. The poll is on my profile if you want to vote.**

**The bad news: School is starting soon and I won't have enough time for updating until the weekends. But I'll have enough time to type up the chapters at school so during the weekends, be prepared for several chapters at once.**

**Okay. In this chapter I'll introduce GoldenAngel999's OC Frieda Love Belvini. I don't own Metal fight Beyblade. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 15 Music Queen, Frieda

(USA)

"How long is it till the tournament Magnolia? I'm getting impatient," Maria stated, flicking a strand of pink hair out of her eyes.

Magnolia gave her sister a glare. "It's in a half hour. Now can you be quiet. I'm sick of hearing you complain," Magnolia said angrily.

Maria backed up a bit. "Calm down Mags. Don't get your blue hair in a bundle," She teased.

Magnolia was furious. "You know I hate being called Mags," She pointed out.

The two girls continued to argue when their shouting was cut off. A sound of a girl's voice was singing into the crowd around them.

"Who's that singing?" Magnolia asked.

Maria shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but let's go check it out," she said before taking off.

"Wait Maria, I can't- oh forget it," Magnolia said as she chased after her sister.

The two girls stopped in front of a stage, where a young girl was singing. She had a peachy skin complexion, cherry red hair that was 3 inches below her shoulders and baby blue eyes. She wore a simple pink t-shirt with a black heart on it with the kanji for love in the heart, a black mini-skirt, brown boots below the knees and a pink bracelet. In her hair was a polka-dot ribbon.

"She's good at singing. I wonder who she is," Maria said to her sister.

"That's Frieda Love Belvini," a voice behind them stated.

Maria and Magnolia turned to see Masamune standing behind them, team dungeon close behind. "You two are Dynamis' sisters right?" Masamune asked.

The girls nodded before turning back to the stage. Frieda was getting ready to sing another song.

"Thank you everyone. I have one last song to sing before I'm done for today. Here is World is mine," Frieda called out.

(Frieda)

_I'm the number one_  
_princess in the whole wide world_  
_so make sure you know by heart_  
_how to treat me..._  
_got it?_

_number one _  
_you must notice how my hairstyle's_  
_different from how I look every day_

_number two_  
_make sure you look down closely at my shoes, ok_

_number three_  
_Answer in three letters "I love you"_  
_whenever I open my mouth and speak to you_  
_If you understand,_  
_So, do something now about my open right hand_

_it's not like_  
_I'm being selfish and trying to bother you_  
_I just want you to feel from the heart,_  
_that I'm the best to you, because I am the_

_number one princess_  
_in the whole wide world_  
_You will notice me hey hey_  
_It's quit impossible to make me wait_  
_Who do you think the hell that I am_  
_Now I want to eat something sweet right now._  
_Right now, you hear?_

_Ah! Check one two. ahhhh!_

_Flaws I think you mean adorable mistakes_  
_you aren't allowed to complain okay_  
_I say Are you listening to what I'm saying hey_

_Oh and also_  
_A little pony that is white that much is obvious_  
_Come and pick me up_  
_If you get it now_  
_kneel before me, take my hand say "my princess"_

_It's not that_  
_I'm difficult or selfish or anything like that_  
_however you should know that it is_  
_okay to scold me every once in a while_

_In this world, a prince_  
_who belongs only to me_  
_'bout time you noticed hey hey_  
_that both my hands are empty_  
_A prince who is_  
_oh so silent yet cold_  
_Oh for crying out loud_  
_Hurry up and notice it now_

_Hey!_

_It's obvious that you still_  
_do not understand_  
_Do not understand at all._

_Many many strawberries on a short cake_  
_Using special eggs to make melting rich pudding_  
_Everything, everything. I will give it up_  
_Please don't think that I'm such a selfish brat_  
_I can do it if I really want to_  
_You'll regret it sooner or later_

_Hey of course Because I am your_

_number one _  
_princess in the whole wide world_  
_Keep your eyes on only me,_  
_or I'll go somewhere you don't know_  
_Then you hugged me from the back.._  
_It was so sudden.. hey_  
_You say "Watch out, you're gonna get_  
_run over" and you turned away_

_..you are the one more dangerous to me_  
_Ah! Hey, baby! Ahhhh!_

As Frieda finished singing, the crowd cheered. Frieda bowed before she walked off the stage. She watched as Maria, Magnolia and team Dungeon rushed over.

"That was great miss Frieda. I'm Maria and this is my sister Magnolia," Maria introduced.

Frieda smiled. "It's nice to meet you two. I wish I could talk more, but I have to get ready for the tag team tournament," she said before turning to leave.

"Frieda wait up!" Masamune called as he took off after Frieda.

Maria and the others turned to each other. "I wonder how Masamune and Frieda know each other," Maria thought out loud.

"Isn't obvious Maria? The two are dating," Magnolia pointed out.

"Wow! Masamune must be lucky to date Frieda," Maria stated.

Magnolia facepalmed. _My twin is so clueless. _Magnolia thought _Wait a second. If Frieda's getting ready for the tag team tournament, then that means-_

Magnolia looked at her watch. "Oh no we're going to be late. Come on Maria," Magnolia said as she grabbed her sister's hand.

"Bye boys," Maria said while being pulled away.

The remaining team Dungeon sweatdropped. "Is it me, or are those two girls total opposites of each other?" King asked.

The others answered. "It's just you King," the boys said in unison.

The rest of team dungeon took of after Masamune, not noticing the pair of eyes watching them go.

(Not too far away)

Tobio watched the group go. "So we have several Golden knights participating. Not to mention two legendary bladers. This should be interesting," He said darkly before turning to his partner. "Let's get going."

**Me: and that's it for this chapter. The song lyrics in the chapter were the english dub lyrics of World is mine by Hatsune Miku. Thanks for recommending the song GoldenAngel999.**

**Okay here's the OC form for the villians. This is a free for all so you can send in as many as you like.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearence:**

**Normal outfit:**

**Battle outfit:**

**Personality:**

**Bey:**

**Bey appearence and beyspirit:**

**Target (If there's a certain blader you want your OC to go after, place the blader's name here):**

**I think that's it and I'm sorry it took me so long. I had a busy schedule and half of yesterday the internet was down.**

**Next chapter we'll have some tag team battle action. Also the prologue of my story Total Drama Island: MFB Edition is up so please check it out.**

**Okay that's it for now. Until the next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	17. Chapter 16 Tag team trouble

**Me: Warrior here with the next chapter. I'm happy people are excited for this chapter. I'm excited for this chapter too.**

**Dynamis: Why?**

**Me: This chapter has a major battle in it, major Neo Light action, a few OC introductions, and did I mention a beybattle?**

**Dynamis: Warrior was hyper when she did this chapter.**

**Me: Before I start this chapter, I wanted to say something. If you notice in last chapter, I introduced two of Dynamis' siblings, Maria and Magnolia, who have pink and blue hair respectively. I did their hair like this as a joke (pink and blue make purple)**

**Also in this chapter, I introduce one of my OCs. I don't own Metal Fight beyblade. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 16 Tag team trouble

"You're lucky we made it on time," Magnolia scowled as the two girls entered the main hall.

"Sorry about that. It'll be better once the tag team matches begin," Maria said calmly.

Maria was in a light pink dress with a golden sash, gold sandels, and a golden head piece. On her right arm was a custom made launcher in the shape of a cannon. Her bey was in the other.

Magnolia herself had gone with a light blue dress with silver stars, a wreath of silver stars, and blue sandels. Her launcher was modified to look like a wand, with the launcher being in the light blue sphere. In her hands was her own bey, starlight valkyrie.

"Well it looks like the whole family is battling today," a voice behind Magnolia spoke.

Maria and Magnolia turned and grinned. Dynamis stood behind them, wearing his battle outfit.

"It's good to see you two again," Dynamis said happily.

Maria smiled. "It's good to see you again too big brother. How's your journey going?" she asked.

Dynamis grinned as he pulled out his pointer, then number 20,900 flashing on it.

"Wow, and it's only halfway into the second month," Maria said in awe.

Magnolia looked around. "Where's Tithi?" she asked.

"He's paired up with his sister," Dynamis answered.

"Then... where's yours?" Maria asked.

"She's coming right now," Dynamis stated as Rosalina walked up, "This is Rosalina Tendo."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Rosalina said as she straightened her dress, "Dynamis told me how you guys are fighting Neo Light and that I'm a golden knight. It's a pleasure to fight alongside you and the others."

"Glad to hear it. we need all the help we can get," Magnolia stated.

"Well it looks like we were heading in the same direction," a voice called out.

Dynamis and the others turned to see Rex standing behind them. He wore an open gold long jacket over a white t-shirt, white skinny jeans, and gold jordans. Next to him was Valentine.

"Don't forget about us," a voice stated.

Behind them was Ranmaru in a dark blue tuxedo with a orange tie, black dress shoes, and a dark blue top hat. He had a silver ring around his finger with the kanji for fighting.

Ranmaru stood with a girl around 17. She had slightly tanned skin, blue eyes, and long white hair with the ends light blue. Her battle outfit consisted of a light blue dress with white trimmings, silver heels, and a silver tiara. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a light blue gem.

"Ranmaru. It's good to see you again," Dynamis said as he adjusted his headpiece.

"It's good to see you two as well. I wanted to introduce my friend Arc S. Winters," Ranmaru announced.

Arc smiled. "It's nice to meet you all. I wanted to thank you for saving my boyfriend from Neo Light. You have my sincere gratitude," Arc said as she straightened Ranmaru's tie.

"I'm glad to have helped," Dynamis stated.

"Um, not to be rude or anything but, is that you pictures flashing on the screen?" Maria asked.

Ranmaru and Arc turned to see both their pictures flashing on the TV screen. "Oh snap it's time for our battle. Come on Arc, let's get to the stadium," Ranmaru stated.

Arc nodded as the two left the room. Dynamis and Rosalina watched them go. "I have a bad feeling about this match," Rosalina stated.

"Why do you think that?" Dynamis asked.

"Take a look at who they're battling," Rosalina pointed out.

Dynamis looked at the screen and gasped. Tobio and a cloaked figure stood in front of Arc and Ranmaru. Tobio had a sinister grin on his face while his partner's face was covered.

"Just who is that masked figure?" whispered Dynamis

(at the stadium)

"Well then, should we get this over with?" Tobio sneered at Ranmaru.

Ranmaru flinched at his words. "Fine. But before we begin, why don't you have your partner show himself," Ranmaru said with a little venom in his voice.

A gasp ran through the entire place as Tobio's partner pulled down the hood, revealing Ryutaro. His purple eyes were dulled and his hair was out of place. The red markings under his eyes were glowing menacingly.

"Ryutaro... little brother..." Ranmaru whispered.

Ryutaro didn't answer. He pulled out his launcher and aimed it at the stadium. Tobio did the same.

"Ryutaro, why won't you answer me? I'm your older brother," Ranmaru called out.

Again, Ryutaro didn't say anything. That's when Ranmaru noticed the blank look on his face.

_He's being controlled... Like what Chrona did to me, _Ranmaru thought.

"Arc, we have to be careful. Ryutaro's being controlled," Ranmaru whispered.

Arc nodded. "Right. Who knows what he'll do if his full power is unleashed," she replied.

"Bladers, take your positions. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The four beys landed in the stadium.

"I'll let you have the first move Ranmaru," Arc stated.

"Thanks Arc. Let's go Sakura Lucario!" Ranmaru called out.

(In the waiting area)

"Sakura Lucario? I thought his bey was shadow articuno," Dynamis said out loud.

"That was a bey created by Chrona," a voice stated.

Dynamis and Rosalina turned to see Titania and Galette standing behind them. "Sakura Lucario was a bey made by Ryutaro for Ranmaru's 6th birthday," Titania stated, "It's the only bey that he would ever use."

Dynamis looked back at the screen. He was in shock as he noticed a silvery-blue aura around Ranmaru. for a second there, it seemed ther was a samurai in the place of him, but when he blinked, the image was gone.

_Just what was that image _Dynamis thought.

Back in the battle, Tobio smirked. "Nightmare Capricorn. Special move Nighmare sniper," he said darkly.

Before Capricorn could attack, Arc's bey smashed into his, sending it flying.

"I don't think so. Arken Altaria. Special move Frozen Nova!" Arc called out.

A glow emerged from Arc's bey as Capricorn was sent out of the stadium. "Ah, Capricorn!" Tobio yelled.

Arc smiled. "Ranmaru, now's our chance," she stated.

Before anyone could act, Ryutaro finally spoke. "Diablo Picsis. Special move Armageddon Wave," Ryutaro said blankly.

A dark light emerged from Ryutaro's bey as a tornado of light sent the two beys and their owners into a wall.

"The winners are Tobio and Ryutaro!" Blader DJ called out.

In the hall, Dynamis collapsed on the floor, his arm grabbing at his chest. "No... It can't be..." Dynamis whispered as he collapsed on the floor.

Rosalina looked at Dynamis and gasped. "Dynamis! What's wrong? Dynamis!"

**Me: Cliffy! and this one's extremely evil. So... virtual cookies to those who can figure out what's wrong with Dynamis. Here's a hint: Look at the lyrics to the song in chapter 13 carefully.**

**That's it for now. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	18. Chapter 17 The wave of change

**Me: Warrior here with a new chapter.**

**Dynamis: Am I okay?**

**Me: You'll have to find out in this chapter. Which starts with a flashback.**

**Dynamis:...**

**Me: also in this chapter, we introduce the last golden knight, sent in by scrawlx1012. I don't own Metal fight beyblade. All OCs belong to their original owners.**

Chapter 17 The wave of change.

(Flashback - 2 years earlier)

_"You shouldn't push yourself little brother. You're still recovering from that battle against Reiji," a 15 year old Ranmaru stated._

_14 year old Ryutaro shook his head. "I'm not a little kid anymore Ran. You don't have to look after me," he said as he started coughing._

_"I know. But you're my younger brother. It would be bad for us if you died on me," Ranmaru said as he handed his brother a bowl of soup._

_Ryutaro opened his mouth to say something, but then looked down at himself. The battle with Reiji had left too many injuries, both physical and mental. Since that battle, Ryutaro had become slightly scared of battling._

_"It'll be okay Ryu. We'll be able to get through this," Ranmaru stated._

_Ryutaro nodded._

(End flashback)

Ranmaru's eyes opened as he sat up. He saw Titania and Galette standing in front of him with relieved looks on their faces.

"Thank goodness you're okay. You had us worried," Titania said as she turned her head towards the door, "Ranmaru's awake!"

Dynamis and Rosalina rushed into the room. "That was a close one. You're lucky you're a golden knight. Otherwise that would have put you in a coma," Dynamis stated as he took a seat on the bench next to him.

Ranmaru groaned as he rubbed his head. "How long was I out?" he asked.

"A good two hours. The stadium is being repaired at the moment," Rosalina stated.

"Repaired? What happened?" Ranmaru asked.

"That battle of yours destroyed the stadium. They just repaired it," Galette stated as she handed Ranmaru a bottle of water.

Ranmaru nodded a thanks as he took a sip of the water. "So who's battling next?" he asked.

"You ask a lot of questions. My sisters Maria and Magnolia are battling," Dynamis stated, watching the TV screen.

"You don't sound too happy that their on the same team," Rosalina stated.

Dynamis chuckled. "I'm happy their battling, but those two have the worst teamwork in the family. You'll see in this battle," he stated

(in the stadium)

"And we're all set for the next battle! On our right is the Myth duo, Maria and Magnolia Hikari!" Blader DJ announced.

Maria waved to the crowd around them before turning to her sister. "Let's kick some butt today Mags!" Maria said happily.

A faint ticked off mark appeared on Magnolia's head. "I told you not to call me that. You know I hate nicknames that much," she stated angrily.

"And to our right is Galen Zucku and his partner Corey Hikari!" Blader DJ called out as the other team walked out.

Galen was young man with dark brown skin, hazel eyes and was bald. His outfit consisted of a navy hooded longcoat, black baggy trousers, and a pair of sandels.

Maria and Magnolia gasped when they saw Corey. His lavender hair was spiked up as usual, with the spikes longer then before. His outfit consisted of a lavender tuxedo, a silver tie, and pair of grey dress shoes.

"This is unbelievable," Magnolia muttered.

"Bladers, take your positions. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" the four beys landed in the stadium.

"Hey Corey. Just because you're my brother, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. Amber Paladin, attack his bey," Maria shouted.

A faint pink glow emerged from Paladin as it attack Corey's bey with a barrage of attacks.

"Hmm.. That's an interesting bey you have. Let's see how it fairs against my bey, Arcano!" Galen called out.

Arcano pushed against Amber Paladin, redirecting it's attack at Arcano. Sparks flew as the beys collided, sending shockwaves into the crowd around them.

"Don't forget, you'll have to go through me first and my bey too. Starlight Valkyrie. Special move Starlight Feather Hurricane," Magnolia called out.

A silver glow began to emerge from Valkyrie as it collided with Arcano. A storm of feathers blew around the stadium, sending everyone's beys into the air, including Maria's.

"Mags, you're sending my bey into the air too! Well two can play at that game. Amber Paladin! Special move, Soul Slicer," Maria yelled.

Paladin flew towards the ground and collided with Valkyrie, cutting the strom short and sending the silver and blue bey flying.

"Maria! What was that for?! I'm on your team for crying out loud!" Magnolia yelled.

"You should've thought about that when you sent my bey flying Mags!" Maria shouted.

The crowd sweatdropped at what happened next. "I told you to quit calling me Mags!"

"Not until you listen for once!"

"I'm always listening! You're the one who needs to stop being stubborn!"

Because of their arguing, neither of the girls were paying attention to the battle until Corey's bey smashed into Amber paladin.

"Ah Paladin!" Maria called out.

"I'll let you finish them off Galen. If we don't finish this soon, I'll need an aspirin for my headache," Corey stated.

"Right. Arcano! Special move Aqua burst!" Galen called out.

A Geyzer of water erupted from Arcano and sent Paladin and Valkyrie out of the stadium.

"It's all over! After many harsh attacks, the winners of this battle are Corey and Galen!" Blader DJ called out.

"Aww... I wanted to win so badly! This is all your fault Mags!" Maria cried.

Back in the waiting area, Dynamis and the others sweatdropped. "I see what you mean by the worst teamwork," Rosalina stated.

"I had a feeling that would happen. But at least we got to see the final golden knight in action," Dynamis pointed out.

Invisible question marks seemed to be coming from the other bladers in the room. "You mean Galen right?" Ranmaru asked.

"Then I'm guessing you saw it too?" Dynamis asked.

Ranmaru nodded. "It was only for a minute, but I saw a glimpse of navy blue energy from him and his bey," he stated.

"That means we found all eighteen right?" Rosalina asked.

"That's right. Now we have to save Ryutaro from Chrona's grasp. At our current level though, we'll have trouble defeating him. I know that because of what happened in Ranmaru's battle," Dynamis stated.

"Right!" the others bladers nodded in agreement.

As the others began to talk about plans, Rosalina looked at Dynamis. A few minutes, he seemed to have plenty of energy in him. Now he seemed strained.

_I wonder if it has anything to do with when he collapsed earlier... _Rosalina thought.

**Me: and this chapter is done. I wanted to say a few things quick.**

**For those who are reading my total drama island and metal fight beyblade crossover, updates will be about once, twice at most, a month.**

**Second, I'll have the next chapter up either tomorrow or thursday. If I don't you might have to wait because I'll be on vacation this weekend without internet. Don't worry, I'll still do the chapters while I'm gone.**

**Finally, I'm sorry if I got Galen's personality wrong. If I did let me know.**

**Okay time for the second clue on what happened to Dynamis. It seems my first clue was tricky so here's the next clue: Watch episode 26 of beyblade metal fury. What's wrong with Dynamis is important in this story so keep an eye out for updates.**

**Okay, that's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	19. Chapter 18 Synchronized feelings

Me: And I'm back with a new chapter.

Dynamis: And you're happy because?

Me: There's a song in this chapter! :D Sorry if I messed up the lyrics a bit (Dynamis's are bold and Italiced)

Dynamis: Oh for crying out loud.

Me: Sorry if the chapter doesn't have any battles. I kinda placed it as a filler so next chapter will have battles in it. I don't own Metal fight beyblade. All OCs belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 18 Synchronized feelings

"And the winners of this battle are Dynamis and Rosalina!" Blader DJ announced.

It had been a long afternoon of battling for everyone and they were exhausted. "Tomorrow we will finish up the tag team tournament! Until tomorrow, this is Blader DJ, telling you to keep on battling!" Blader DJ called out.

The TV screens shut off as Dynamis and the others looked at each other. "So now what do we do? The tournament continues tomorrow and we didn't plan to stay at a hotel," Maria stated.

Dynamis and the others shrugged. "I should've planned ahead," Ranmaru started.

"Why don't you stay at Dungeon Gym with us," A voice behind them stated.

Dynamis turned to see Masamune, Frieda and King standing behind them. "It's no problem. We were planning a party for everyone in our group that made it to the quarter finals," King stated.

Dynamis and the others looked at each other and grinned. "Sure. That sounds fun."

(Dungeon Gym)

"I can't believe you guys set this up in so little time," Dynamis stated as they entered the building.

"I know right. And the best part is that we're doing some singing tonight. We have the kareoke machine all set up, along with the music equipment and a disco ball with the lights," King yelled.

"And guess what? You and Rosalina get the honors of singing first tonight!" Masamune announced.

Dynamis looked ready to faint. "Please tell me you're joking. I've never sung in front of people before," Dynamis stated.

"It's not that bad Dynamis. Just sing the words on the screen and you'll be all set," King explained.

(Later)

As the party went into full swing, King and Masamune were finished with setting the music equipment up. "That's it Masamune. Now we have to get Dynamis over here with Rosalina," King stated.

"Right. And here he comes right now," Masamune grinned.

Dynamis looked ready to launch Jupiter at the two dungeon boys. That's how mad he was.

"I'll say this once. I'm only doing the first song. That's it. And if you two pull something like this again tonight, I'll make sure you two are sent to Hades," Dynamis whispered harshly.

The two boys nodded as Dynamis walked up onto the stage, where Rosalina stood waiting for him. She handed a microphone to him before turning to the waiting crowd.

"Good evening everyone. Tonight me and Dynamis will be singing the opening song for the party. We hope you're having fun and we hope you enjoy our song," Rosalina announced as she began to sing.

_(Rosalina)_

_At the end of the artificial paradise_

_Really deep, oh so deep at the bottom of the earth_

_I am fated to sing here as I close my eyes_

_All alone till I reach my rebirth_

_From the past that is trapped with now nowhere to go_

_I will braid all the voices that follow me around_

_At the edge of repeating times from long ago_

_I surrender myself, fate abound_

_Not knowing anything (I will continue sing)_

_I've been singing for eternity_

_Singing about the sun (Singing about the rain)_

_And the oh so gentle requiem_

_At the end of the road (Towards the paradise)_

_The warm hands were granted but with no luck_

_Cause they couldn't reach all the way and down towards me_

_Sing forever_

_At the bottom of the land which dying in torture_

_I am singing where I stand, may my prayers reach to you_

_With all of the gentle voices I braid_

_The sleeping forgotten past_

_I am changing my pain to a smile through the strain_

_And I'm drowning down to the end in all of my tears_

_As the instrumental started, Rosalina starting to dance. It was a small stage so all she could do was twirl a bit, but it matched the song perfectly. Even Dynamis looked amazed by the combination of notes and twirls. It gave him a small amount of courage to step up to the center of the stage, ready to sing._

_Needless to say, everyone was surprised at Dynamis' singing voice._

_(Dynamis)_

**_At the end of the daring reckless paradise_**

**_I am seeking a voice that is lost beyond our sight_**

**_I am fated to wander in my own demise_**

**_I go further to follow your light_**

**_In the shadows of what had happened in the past_**

**_I will finally save you and take you far away_**

**_Cause the voice that is echoing in me at last_**

**_Should be freed from the dark agony_**

**_But my wish doesn't reach (And it will never reach)_**

**_To the everlasting paradise_**

**_It is distorted with (Oh so distorted with)_**

**_All the voices that vanish away_**

**_I want to sense the warmth (All thewarmth of your voice)_**

**_With my hands and that is my only goal_**

**_All the wounds that I may receive, cannot frighten me_**

_(Rosalina/Dynamis)_

_I will sing/ I will fight_

_I will go and take the life of the beast which is roaring_

_Let it write and get its sleep to the ends of this planet_

_But if there is no way to reach where you stay_

_Though I have dissolved the light_

_I will stand up and take the life of this dark paradise_

_I'm bringing it to an end_

_(Rosalina)_

_At the end of the artificial paradise_

_(Dynamis)_

**_At the end of the daring reckless paradise_**

_(Rosalina)_

_I am fated to sing here as I close my eyes_

_All alone till I reach my rebirth_

_(Dynamis)_

_**I go farther to follow your light**_

_(Rosalina)_

_Please, sing_

_(Rosalina/Dynamis)_

_I am standing here to pray for your protecting (**I am standing here to fight to see a new end**)_

_I just want to see the smiles in new and bright world containing harmony (**You were crying all alone for the world's harmony**)_

_There's a song of hope and light that I send to the day that's ahead (**There's a song of pain and shades and it buries the past**)_

_I am giving you my life (**I have stolen many lives**)_

_I am letting my voice start to flow with the wind and into the bright sky (**I am letting my voice start to flow with the rain and into the deep earth**)_

_Right until I will die_

_(Rosalina)_

_History repeats itself_

_All the voices meets the light and then leads to the shadows_

_It is part of history, it's repeating again in a circle of fate_

**_(Dynamis)_**

**_The thumping beating sounds of the world will then echo_**

**_To declare the coming end, There is no more defending cause_**

**_All lives will then end and grow back again, A circle we call rebirth_**

**_I will see you again in the light and the shadows and reach the skies, to paradise_**

As the song ended, dungeon gym exploded into cheering. Dynamis turned to Rosalina, a smile on her face. "That was beautiful. You have a beautiful singing voice," Rosalina stated.

Dynamis blushed. "You have a beautiful singing voice too," Dynamis said quickly.

Rosalina smiled, and gave Dynamis a kiss.

The next day, the pairings were revealed for the tournament

Kulo Tola Tategami and Christina Cadelle vs Kyoya Tategami and Chris Cadelle

Dynamis and Rosalina vs Ryutaro and Tobio

Frieda and Masamune vs Tithi and Lily

Galen and Corey vs Rex and Valentine

**Me: I suck at romance scenes. But at least we got a bit of action in this chapter. Next chapter I will unveil my most evil chapter yet. Dynamis fans, Please don't flame me next chapter. *Grabs shield***

**The song in the chapter is Synchronicity by Rin and Len Kagamine**

**That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out**


	20. Chapter 19 a darkness revived

**Me: Warrior here with the next chapter. I was able to get permission to put this chapter up before I left for vacation.**

**Dynamis: You seem scared about the end of this chapter.**

**Me: Wait until the end to find out. Quick information: If a character is singing a song, I put the song in the center of the chapter (Like last chapter). If I choose the song for battle related purposes, I put the lyrics in the format I normally use.**

**On to the story. I don't own Metal fight beyblade. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 19 A darkness revived

"Good morning everyone! Welcome to the quarter finals of the tag team tournament. For our first battle, we have one of the best teams here. Give it up for Dynamis Hikari and Rosalina Tendo!" Blader DJ called out.

Rosalina and Dynamis smiled as they entered the stadium. Cheers from the crowd erupted as the two stopped at the edge of the stadium, where they waited for their opponents.

Dynamis looked ahead of him with a determined look on his face. _We've found all of the Golden knight bladers. Now we just need to save Ryutaro from Chrona's mind control and then we can protect the world from Nemesis once again _Dynamis thought.

"And their opponents Ryutaro and Tobio!" Blader DJ announced.

Dynamis' gaze turned to Ryutaro as the two bladers entered the stadium. The picsis blader seemed to look worse than yesterday. His eyes had grown darker, and his hair hadn't been brushed at all.

_His condition is getting worse. If we don't act now, Ryutaro will- No! I can't let that happen _Dynamis thought _I must win iin order to save him. The fate of the world depends on it._

A faint glow caught Dynamis' eyes. Dynamis looked to see the red markings under Ryutaro's eyes glowing brightly.

_What is that glow? _Dynamis wondered.

_So you can see the glow too. _A familiar voice said in his head.

_Ranmaru? But how? _Dynamis thought.

_Call it having telekinesis. Anyways, be careful when fighting Ryutaro. Those markings under his eyes give him complete control over illusions in the battle. If he's in total control. _Ranmaru stated mentally.

_And if he isn't?_

_Then his illusions could end up activating outside of a battle, and multiple people could get hurt. _Ranmaru answered.

"All right, let's get this battle started. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The four beys landed in the stadium.

_Your magic, white rabbit_

_Has left its writing on the wall_

_We follow like Alice_

_And just keeping diving down the hole_

"Rosalina, You take on Capricorn. I'll take on Picsis. Once Capricorn's out we'll team up with an all out attack," Dynamis stated.

"Right. Artemis, send Capricorn flying," Rosalina commanded as Artemis charged at Capricorn

_You can't fix your broken promise_

_Our ties have come undone_

_I will not be used to be battered and abused_

_The reason why I choose to cut my losses_

_Your lies fool no one_

_Your magic, white rabbit_

_Your white room, straight jacket_

"I knew you would do that. Capricorn! Special move, Shadow Sniper Shot!" Tobio yelled.

A blast of dark red energy fired itself from Capricorn and struck Artemis.

"Dang it. Artemis watch out for those attacks!" Rosalina yelled.

_Your magic, white rabbit_

_Has left its writing on the wall_

_We follow like Alice_

_And just keep diving down the hole_

_We're falling and we're losing control_

_You're pulling us and dragging us_

_Down this dead end road_

_We follow like Alice_

_And just keep diving down the hole_

"Jupiter, Grand lightning!" Dynamis yelled as Jupiter began to glow.

All at once a smile began to form on Ryutaro's face. A dark and evil smile. "Picsis, Armageddon wave!" Ryutaro called out.

A dark abyss began to swirl as Jupiter and Artemis began to spin towards the center of the stadium.

_You can't offer your poison to me_

_In your kingdom of filth_

_White rabbit, straight jacket_

_Not good. If we don't do something we'll- Ah! _Dynamis' thoughts were interupted by a pain in his chest.

_No! Not again! I won't let you take me over! _Dynamis screamed inside his head as he clutched his chest.

Rosalina noticed Dynamis in pain. "Dynamis? Are you okay?" she asked.

A dark aura erupted from inside of Dynamis, sending the Artemis blader back a few feet. Lightning began to strike at random spots of the stadium.

Rosalina looked at Dynamis in fear. "Dynamis?"

"Not quite," Dynamis stated, venom and darkness pouring from his words.

_Your magic, white rabbit_

_Has left its writing on the wall_

_We follow like Alice_

_And just keep diving down the hole_

_We're falling and we're losing control_

_You're pulling us and dragging us_

_Down this dead end road_

_We follow like Alice_

_And just keep diving down the hole_

"Now let those around me quake in terror. Jupiter! Forbidden move Nightmare thunder!" Dynamis called out.

Black thunder erupted from Jupiter, striking Capricorn and sending it out of the stadium.

"Ah Capricorn-" Tobio was cut off as a bolt of lightning struck him and sent him flying.

"What's going on? Dynamis stop this!" Rosalina pleaded.

"Silence human! Nothing can stop the power of me and Jupiter!" Dynamis laughed darkly.

_I won't be pushed aside_

_I will be heard_

_I will get what I want_

_What I deserve_

_I won't be pushed aside_

_I will be heard_

_I will get what I want_

_What I deserve_

"Dynamis stop! You aren't yourself. Please," Rosalina cried.

A flash of lightning struck the Artemis blader, sending her into the nearest wall. A small pool of blood began to form under her.

Dynamis smirked, his eyes glowing red. "And then there was one," he stated.

Ryutaro growled. "Picsis! Dark move Armageddon Storm!" he called out.

_We're falling and we're losing control_

_You're pulling us and dragging us_

_Down this dead end road_

_Your magic, white rabbit_

_Has left its writing on the wall_

_We follow like Alice_

_And just keep diving down the hole_

_We're falling and we're losing control_

_You're pulling us and dragging us_

_Down this dead end road_

_Your magic, white rabbit_

_Has left its writing on the wall_

_We follow like Alice_

_And just keep diving down the hole_

Lightning clashed with water as Jupiter was sent backwards out of the stadium. Dynamis' eyes returned to their light blue color as he collapsed onto the floor.

"Its... Its over. The winner of this battle is Ryutaro and Tobio," Blader DJ stated.

Rosalina groaned as she looked up at the stadium. Paramedics were carrying Dynamis away.

"Dynamis... no..." Rosalina said as she collapsed.

**Me: Ahhhhh**

**Dynamis: How could you!?**

**Me: I'm sorry! The song in this chapter was white rabbit by Egypt Central. That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	21. Chapter 20 Sibling Rivalry

**Me: ... is he asleep?**

**Dynamis: Zzzzz...**

**Me: Good. I'm sorry it took so long to work on. And a quick apology to Dynamis fans. In my book this is my most evil plot bunny for this story. But I'm back with another chapter. And the reason why Dynamis acted like this will be explained at the end.**

**In this chapter I'm introducing two OCs sent by Shadowritergirl. I don't own Metal fight Beyblade. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 20 Sibling rivalry

"Un..."

"Hey, she's waking up!"

Rosalina groaned as she sat up. She looked to see Titania, Ranmaru, Valentine, and Galette standing over her.

"Thank goodness you're awake. You've been out for ten hours," Ranmaru stated.

"Ten hours? What happened while I was out?" Rosalina asked.

"The stadium's in shambles. It's took around the same amount to fix it," Valentine stated.

Rosalina's eyes widened. "Dynamis? What happened to him?" she asked.

Ranmaru's gaze dropped. "He's in the hospital. He took a lot of damage in that battle. Both physical and mental," he stated.

"He went totally crazy in that battle. What happened?" Galette asked.

Before anyone could answer, the TV screen flashed. "Ladies and gentlemen. We are now read to continue the quarter finals of the tag team tournament. To our left, It's the bladers of spring and winter, Kyoya Tategami and Chris Cadelle!" Blader DJ called out

Kyoya and Chris walked slowly out of the crowd. A loud applause resonated through the stadium as the two bladers stopped.

"And their opponents. Ladies and gentlemen, put you hands together for Kulo Tola Tategami and Christina Cadelle, Kyoya and Chris' siblings!" Blader DJ announced.

Kyoya and Chris gasped as their siblings entered the stadium. Kulo Tola had tanned skin, blue eyes, and green hair. His outfit consisted of black jeans, black boots, and a dark red shirt with black hems, like from the middle ages. In his hair was a gold crown in the design of a tiger with rub eyes.

Christina had medium skin tone, bleach blond hair and purple eyes like her brother. She wore a black tank top, black jeans, brown boots, and gold armbands with emerald jewels in the wrists.

"Alright let's get this battle started. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The four beys landed in the stadium.

_I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losin my faith today (Fallin off the edge today)_

_I am just a man_

_Not superhuman (I'm not superhuman)_

_Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn (Fallin from my faith today)_

_Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live_

"Go Orion! Special move Bernard's Loop!" Chris yelled.

"Wait Chris- Never mind!" growled Kyoya.

Christina smirked. "Camoflauge Nieth. Special move Hunting Arrow!" she called out.

_I need a hero_

_To save me now_

_I need a hero (Save me now)_

_I need a hero_

_To save my life_

_A hero will save me (Just in time)_

Nieth and Orion's forms appeared. Nieth was a maiden with green and black camoflauge, holding a gold bow and wearing a quiver of gold arrows. At her side was a black wolf with gold eyes and claws.

A whirlwind of gold, green and maroon energy flew around the stadium as the two beys were pushed to the edge. Chris bit his lip.

_She's gotten stronger. I'll have to use my new special move. _Chris thought.

"Nieth! Special move Wolf Bite!" Christina called out.

_I've gotta fight today_

_To live another day_

_Speaking my mind today (My voice will be heard today)_

_I've gotta make a stand_

_But I am just a man (I'm not superhuman)_

_My voice will be heard today_

Nieth slamed into Orion, sending it flying. Chris smirked.

"That's just what I was hoping for. Orion! Special move Hero's arrow!" Chris called out.

A flash of crimson emerged from Orion as it dived into Nieth, sending the two beys out of the stadium..

"Nieth and Orion are out, leaving Kyoya and Kulo Tola left to battle!" Blader DJ called out.

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn (My voice will be heard today)_

_It's just another Kill_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

"Black Tiger!" Kulo Tola called out. The black and orange bey collided into Leone as a black Tiger with orange stripes appeared with gold armor and ruby red eyes.

"Leone! Special move Hurricane Fang Storm!" Kyoya yelled.

_I need a hero_

_To save me now_

_I need a hero (Save me now)_

_I need a hero_

_To save my life_

_A hero will save me (Just in time)_

_I need a hero_

_To save my life_

_I need a hero_

_Just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Save me just in time_

A wave of silver and gold energy appeared as Black tiger was pushed back. A green lion in silver armor clashed with Black tiger.

"Black Tiger!" roared Kulo Tulo.

"Not gonna happen! Leone!" Kyoya yelled.

_Who's gonna fight for what's right_

_Who's gonna help us survive_

_We're in the fight of our lives (And were not ready to die)_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak_

_Who's gonna make em believe_

_I've got a hero (I've got a hero)_

_Living in me_

_I'm gonna fight for what's right_

_Today I'm speaking my mind_

_And if it kills me tonight (I will be ready to die)_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

The tornado of energy sent Tiger flying as the winds started to fade. The bey landed in front of Kulo Tola, slowly spinning to a stop.

"It's all over! The winner of this round is Kyoya and Chris!" Blader DJ called out.

_I need a hero_

_To save me now_

_I need a hero (Save me now)_

_I need a hero_

_To save my life_

_A hero will save me (Just in time)_

_I need a hero_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right_

_Who's gonna help us survive_

_I need a hero_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak_

_Who's gonna make em believe_

_I need a hero_

_I need a hero_

Kulo Tola looked at his brother as he left the stadium. _Mark my words little brother. I will defeat you someday. _Kulo Tola thought. _And when I do I'm gonna make you and the other golden knights suffer!_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

**Me: I am so sorry this is late! School started and my schedule's been busy. I will get another chapter up hopefully tomorrow. The song is Hero by Skillet.**

**Special thanks to Shadowritergirl for lending me her OCs. **

**I will be updating the Total Drama Bladers story this weekend for sure.**

**That's it for now. Till next chapter, This is warrior signing out.**


	22. Chapter 21 The Truth

**Me: I'm back with another chapter!**

**Dynamis: You're point?**

**Me: You're the major part of this chapter!**

**Dynamis: Great... First you place the curse of hades on me, then you get me in a hospital. What's next?**

**Me: You losing control again? :3**

**Dynamis: Not funny.**

**Me: Anyways, We get some crucial information about Neo Light, what's affecting Dynamis, and a little bit more. I don't own Metal fight beyblade. All OCs belong to their original owners.**

Chapter 21 The Truth

_He was running._

_The darkness surrounded Dynamis at every corner he turned. His steps were fast paced and his heart pounded with fear. He turned to see the waves of darkness following him down the hallways of the ruins, eagerly waiting to swallow Dynamis completely._

_A crack in the ground tripped Dynamis as he fell to the floor. The laughter of the curse filled his ears as he turned his head to look up. The wave of darkness was replaced by a darker form of himself, wearing dark robes and the pendant carrying hades curse inside of it. It's lips were drawn into an insane smirk._

_The floor underneith Dynamis began to turn into dark water as he began to sink. The only thing he could do was scream as the darkness took over._

Dynamis woke up with a gasp as his eyes opened. Rosalina, Ranmaru and Titania were above him, and Chris, Galette and Kyoya were on the benches on the walls.

"You're finally awake!" Rosalina exclaimed as she hugged Dynamis.

"Easy Rose. Give Dynamis some air to breathe," Ranmaru teased.

"Sorry. I was just worried about you that I couldn't rest," Rosalina stated.

Titania sweatdropped as she turned to Dynamis. "Are you okay? You went out of control during your battle. Mind telling us what happened?" she asked.

Before Dynamis could answer, Ranmaru answered. "It was hades curse," he stated.

Dynamis' eyes widened as he looked at Ranmaru. "How do you know about that?" he whispered.

Before anyone could answer, the door to the room opened. In stepped Christina in a gold t-shirt, a maroon sweater with a gold bow and arrow on the back, black jeans, and maroon and gold running shoes. She also had gold and maroon armbands and black gloves.

"Do you want?" Kyoya spat.

Christina ignored him. "I came to tell you about the Neo Light Organization, their goals, and the reasons that Piscis blader wasn't acting himself," she explained.

"Why would you do that when you were teamed up with my brother in our battle? You're one of them," Kyoya stated.

"I'm a spy, not a member," Christina stated.

The whole room went silent as Christina continued. "The Neo Light Organization started about 6 months ago, after the defeat of Rago and Nemesis. Their whole goal is to continue what Nemesis started, using the power of the golden knights to fuel it's awakening into nightmare state. And it's also the reason why former Dark Nebula members are with them," Christina explained.

"It's also one of the reasons me and my brother were kidnapped, wasn't it?" Ranmaru asked.

"You're smarter than I've heard. I also heard that it took several hours for Chrona to brainwash you," Christina smirked.

"Don't remind me. It was a long and painful time that I'd rather forget altogether," Ranmaru growled.

"Whatever. Anyways Ranmaru and Ryutaro were kidnapped for several reasons. One, they're both golden knights so their powers are crucial. Second, Ranmaru has the ability to track down any and every golden knight around the world," Christina stated.

"You never told me that!" Titania said to Ranmaru.

"You never asked," Ranmaru retorted, earning a kick to the face.

"That still doesn't explain why Ryutaro isn't himself," Dynamis pointed out.

"Has anyone notice how the former Dark Nebula bladers were acting?" Christina asked.

"Now that I think about it, They have been acting strange. Tobio seemed to be acting darker and his bey was completely different," Kyoya stated.

Dynamis gasped. "There was one thing I noticed from both the battle from prince tower and the tag team battle! A few times during those battles, Tobio's eyes flashed green," he stated.

"Now that you mention it, I did too," Rosalina nodded.

"Exactly what I was hoping for. Chrona has a gold ring with a green gem on her left hand. That gem can control anyone she points the ring at," Christina stated.

A gasp exploded from the entire group. "No way..." whispered Galette.

"That's awful. And that's why Ryutaro isn't himself?" asked Titania.

Christina shook her head. "Not quite. During his time locked in the Neo Light Dungeons, Ryutaro was tortured by Chrona in order to possess him with the shards of Diablo Nemesis, which Chrona retrieved from Nemesis Island four months ago," she stated.

"But why would Chrona want Ryutaro to take Nemesis?" Dynamis asked.

"Because Nemesis can only be controlled by someone related to the previous successor. If one isn't found in one year, the bey is sealed until a decendant finds it," Christina answered.

"Wait a minute. If the successor has to be related to the previous user, then that means-" Dynamis and the others turned to Ranmaru, only to find the blader missing.

"Ryutaro and Ranmaru are Rago's younger brothers," Dynamis whispered.

(Somewhere)

Ranmaru ran through the streets of the city, hoping to get away from the hospital before the others noticed.

_I'm sorry everyone... But I didn't want anyone to question me when we have to many secrets hidden. It's for the best if I leave for now... _Ranmaru thought as he rushed towards the stadium.

"I knew the whole time," A voice behind him stated.

Ranmaru stopped cold. He turned to see Titania walking up to him. "Titania... You knew?" he asked.

"That's right. Which is why I have a mission for you..."

**Me: This chapter kinda sucked. I didn't plan ahead enough in order to do it right, so I apologize if anyone is OOC or if I did something wrong.**

**I meant to do a battle in this chapter but then I got a bit of a plot bunny that if I left alone, I'd probably regret it. So next chapter will have the next battle in it. Hopefully we finish the tag team battle arc by chapter 25!**

**So that's it for this chapter. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	23. Chapter 22 Sparking Storm

**Me: I wish I had more time to update.**

**Dynamis:...**

**Me: Are you mad at me for something?**

**Dynamis: What do you think?**

**Me: I say we should get to work on this chapter. Apologies for not having Total Drama/ beyblade crossover updated. Somehow I forgot part of it and it takes way too long to complete it in one day (Seriously, I worked two and a half hours on the first chapter and it's still only two thirds done)**

**So while I'm working on the first chapter, hers the next chapter of the story. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 22 Sparking Storm

"Who's battling next? We left while they did repairs on the stadium," Kyoya pointed out.

"Repairs. What on earth did you two do to the stadium after ours battle?" Dynamis asked.

"Oh I don't know... How about an extremely powerful tornado that did more damage than Rago did to his own island?"

"I'm sorry I asked."

"I think Rex and Valentine are battling against Galen and Corey," Rosalina stated.

(At the stadium)

"Sorry for the long wait everyone. Now, to our left, it's Valentine Heartthorn and Rex Adams!" Blader DJ announced.

Rex and Valentine entered the stadium. _We've come so far in this tournament. It's time we give it our best, especially since a golden knight is one our opponents. _Valentine thought.

"And their opponents are Corey Hikari and Galen Zucku!" Blader DJ called out.

Valentine watched their opponents enter the stadium with her eyes narrowed. Corey seemed to be thinking the same thing, as he returned the glare.

Let the sparks fly

"All right let's get this battle started! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!" The four beys landed in the stadium.

_There's no such thing as maybe_

_Burn it like it's fading_

_No more hesitating_

_Let the sparks fly baby_

_Drive it like you're racing_

_You can call me crazy_

_I'm just tired or waiting_

_Let the sparks fly baby_

"Let's kick this off with a bang. Duchess Athena! Special move Wisdom Storm!" Valentine called out.

Athena began to glow purple as it charged at Corey's bey.

"Fly up and Strike the ground, Fissure Eagle!" Corey shouted.

"What!?" exclaimed Valentine.

_Give me one if it's real and_

_Two if you can feel it_

_Give me three signs that your awake_

_It only takes one spark_

_But two to fall apart_

_And three more to blow it away_

_Give me one if it's real and_

_Two if you can feel it_

_Give me three signs that your awake_

_It only takes one spark_

_But two to fall apart_

_And three more to blow it away_

Eagle flew up the side of the stadium before striking Athena from above. "My Fissure Eagle has a quake performance tip and it's fusion wheel is acts as wings that are sharper than steel," Corey stated.

"Not bad, but you haven't seen this form my battles yet. Athena! Special move Blade of Wisdom!" Valentine called out.

_Let me take you into the light_

_There's nowhere to hide_

_There's nothing but darkness left here_

_Shake it up and let's take a ride_

_Cause heaven's not far away_

_And I'm not gonna leave you here_

A light purple glow emitted from Athena's fusion wheel as the bey collided with Eagle. The bey was sent flying towards the edge of the stadium before landing.

Something's different. Athena's Wisdom Storm barely pushed Eagle. That makes no sense. Unless-

Corey's thoughts were interupted by Valentine.

"I suppose you're wondering how Athena's power increased. It's simple: Athena's fusion wheel can change to all the other modes. Athena switched into attack mode when I activated the move. Now go Athena!" Valentine called out.

_There's no such thing as maybe_

_Burn it like it's fading_

_No more hesitating_

_Let the sparks fly baby_

_Drive it like you're racing_

_You can call me crazy_

_I'm just tired or waiting_

_Let the sparks fly baby_

Athena slamed into Eagle before sending the bey out of the stadium.

"Ah Eagle!" Corey exclaimed.

"Eagle is out! Will Galen be able to win with his teammate out?" Blader DJ asked.

"Sorry about that Galen," Corey apologized.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it from here. Arcano!" Galen called out.

_Give me one good reason_

_Two more to believe it_

_Three shots why I should wait_

_'Cause I got one more notch_

_Two strikes left_

_You got till three to get out my way_

_Give me one if it's real and_

_Two if you can feel it_

_Give me three signs that your awake_

_It only takes one spark_

_But two to fall apart_

_And three more to blow it away_

Arcano collided into Athena before sending the bey flying.

"Not good. Athena!" Valentine called out.

"Too late. Arcano! Special move Poseidon's Wrath!" Galen called out.

Three whirlpools trapped Athena in place before sending the bey out of the stadium.

"Athena is out! It's up to Rex and Galen to determine their team's victory!"

"No Problem. Zero!" Rex called out

_Let me take you into the light_

_There's nowhere to hide_

_There's nothing but darkness left here_

_Shake it up and let's take a ride_

_Cause heaven's not far away_

_And I'm not gonna leave you here_

Zero collided with Arcano, sending both beys back a bit.

He's strong!

Galen thought.

"Let's kick this up a notch. Zero! Support move Claw wave!" Rex called out.

Zero released a sonic wave, send Arcano back a bit.

_There's no such thing as maybe_

_Burn it like it's fading_

_No more hesitating_

_Let the sparks fly baby_

_Drive it like you're racing_

_You can call me crazy_

_I'm just tired or waiting_

_Let the sparks fly baby_

_Let the sparks fly_

"Let's finish this. Arcano! Special move Aqua Burst!"

"Zero! Special move Hades Burn Down!" Rex yelled.

_Let me take you into the light_

_There's nowhere to hide_

_There's nothing but darkness left here_

_Shake it up and let's take a ride_

_Cause heaven's not far away_

_And I'm not gonna leave you here_

_Let me take you into the light_

_There's nowhere to hide_

_There's nothing but darkness left here_

_Shake it up and let's take a ride_

_Cause heaven's not far away_

_And I'm not gonna leave you_

_Let me take you into the light_

_There's nowhere to hide_

_There's nothing but darkness left here_

_Shake it up and let's take a ride_

_Cause heaven's not far away_

_And I'm not gonna leave you here_

A storm of fire and water erupted from the stadium. Zero pushed onto Arcano before sending the bey flying out of the stadium.

"it's all over! The winners of this exciting battle is Rex and Valentine!" Blader DJ called out.

_There's no such thing as maybe_

_Burn it like it's fading_

_No more hesitating_

_Let the sparks fly baby_

_Drive it like you're racing_

_You can call me crazy_

_I'm just tired or waiting_

_Let the sparks fly baby_

"Awesome battle Galen. But in the end it was Zero the more powerful bey," Rex called out.

Galen grabbed his bey before walking out of the stadium. _Rex Adams huh? Next time we meet, things will be different. _Galen thought.

**Me: Apologies if I got the OCs wrong. I had a hard decision to choose who would win this battle. But don't worry. Galen will appear again in later chapters.**

**The song in the chapter was Let the sparks fly by Thousand Foot Krutch. Next chapter will be Frieda and Masamune vs Tithi and Lily.**

**That's it for now. Till next chapter this is Warrior signing out.**


	24. Chapter 23 A song of wind and lightning

**Me: Warrior here with the next chapter!**

**Dynamis: Do you have to put me through so much torture?**

**Me: You're barely mentioned in this chapter.**

**Dynamis: I rest my case.**

**Me: Whatever. Anyways in this chapter we have the last quarter final battle between Frieda and Masamune vs Lily and Tithi. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 23 A Song of Wind and Lightning

"Well that was a tough battle for those two," Galette stated as she turned to the others.

"Tell me about it. That's the power of a golden knight though," Rosalina stated. She turned to Dynamis, only to find the Jupiter blader sleeping.

"He's been through a lot today. Let's let him rest," Chris stated before turning to Kyoya, "And we have to head back for the finals."

"I'll be going too," Christina said as she stood up.

"Alright. Me and Galette will keep an eye on Dynamis. Good luck in the next round you two," Rosalina stated.

"Hmph. I don't need any luck to win my battles," Kyoya said as he and Chris walked out.

"Grrr... He so annoying I hope he gets what's coming to him," Rosalina grumbled.

"Well, in the meantime, let's watch the last quarter final match," Galette stated.

(In the stadium)

"Alright, Let's get ready for the last match of the quarterfinals! To our right, it's the Quetzacoatl siblings Lily and Tithi!" Blader DJ announced.

Tithi and Lily entered the stadium, waving to the crowd as the stopped at the stadium. Lily smiled as she looked at the crowd in front of her.

"And to their left, The tag team consisting of Frieda and Masamune!" Blader DJ called out.

The crowd cheered as Masamune and Frieda entered the stadium. Masamune's battle outfit consisted of a suit of light green armor, green boots, and an emerald crown with the center of the crown having a gem in the shape of a unicorn's horn.

Frieda's battle outfit consisted of a marigold colored, knee-length, sleeveless dress, a belt with a gold heart buckle, and golden strapless sandals with four inch heels. In her hair was a black hairband. On her arms were golden bracelets.

"All right let's get this battle started. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The four beys landed in the stadium.

_Just when you think_

_Hope is lost_

_And giving up_

_Is all you got_

_Blue turns black_

_Your confidence is cracked_

_There seems no turning back from here_

"All right Quetzacoatl! Let's show Masamune who's stronger! Special move Ashen Spark!" Tithi yelled.

"Striker! Counterattack!" Masamune called out!

Striker collided with Quetzacoatl before the two beys flew back a bit. "You've gotten stronger Tithi!" Masamune stated.

"This is so much fun! All right Quetzacoatl! Special move Golden Blessing!" Tithi yelled.

_Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation_

_Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations_

_That's when you can build a bridge of light_

_That's what turns the wrongs all right_

_That's when you can't give up the fight_

_That's when love turns the nighttime into day_

_That's when loneliness goes away_

_That's why you gotta be strong tonight_

_Only love can build us a bridge of light_

A golden glow emerged from Tithi's bey as Quetzacoatl collided into Striker. The bey landed at the edge of the dish before charging at Quetzacoatl again.

"Alright Striker. Special move Emerald Lightning bolt!" Masamune called out.

_When your feet_

_Are made of stone_

_And you're convinced_

_That you're all alone_

_Look at the stars_

_Instead of the dark_

_You'll find your heart shines like the sun_

A sparkling flash of lightning struck Quetzacoatl before sending it flying. "Oh no! Quetzacoatl!" Tithi called out as his bey landed at the edge of the stadium.

"Don't worry Tithi. With our combined efforts we'll win this battle! Amber Quetzacoatl!" Lily called out.

"Death Quetzacoatl!" Tithi yelled.

_Let's not let our anger get us lost_

_And the way to be right comes with too high a cost_

"Joint Special move! Adamantine Storm!" Lily and Tithi called out.

A tornado of green gems covered the whole stadium, sending Striker and Virgo into the sky.

"Virgo! Special move Diamante Difesa!" Frieda called out.

_That's when you can build a bridge of light_

_That's what turns the wrongs all right_

_That's when you can't give up the fight_

_That's when love turns the nighttime into day_

_That's when loneliness goes away_

_That's why you gotta be strong tonight_

_Only love can build us a bridge of light_

Virgo shined like a diamond as hid itself from the attack. As the storm ended, the bey reappeared still spinning alongside Striker, who was still spinning but slower than Virgo.

"Aw... So close," Tithi stated.

"Amber Quetzacoatl. Special move Soaring Amber storm!" Lily called out

_Deep breath_

_Take it on the chin_

_But don't forget_

_To let love back in_

"Virgo! Special move Luminous Beam!" Frieda called out.

The eyes of Virgo's beyspirit blasted out bright beams of light at Quetzacoatl, sending both Lily and Tithi's bey out of the stadium.

"Ah! Quetzacoatl!" Tithi yelled.

"Incredible..." Lily whispered.

_That's when you can build a bridge of light_

_That's what turns the wrongs all right_

_That's when you can't give up the fight_

_That's when love turns the nighttime into day_

_That's when loneliness goes away_

_That's why you gotta be strong tonight_

_Only love can build us a bridge of light_

"It's all over!" The winners of this round are Frieda and Masamune!" Blader DJ called out.

"Aw... We allmost won," stated Tithi.

"Yes but we did our best out there. That's all that matters. Great job little bro," Lily stated.

_Only love can build us_

_A bridge of light_

_Of light_

_Of light_

"Congradulations! Before we start our final round I'd like to announce that Ryutaro and Tobio have dropped out of the tournament!: Blader DJ announced.

(In the waiting room)

"What!" stated Valentine.

"Then how will the finals be conducted?" Kyoya asked.

(Somewhere else)

"Welcome back Ryutaro and Tobio. Have you discovered any information on the other golden knights?" Chrona asked as the two bladers walked up to her desk.

"We've defeated several in this tournament. Their weak beys are not enough to beat us," Tobio stated darkly.

Chrona smirked as she turned to the screen next to her. The video of Dynamis losing control flashed on her screen.

_Excellent... With the Golden knights missing one blader, and the curse of Hades still affecting Dynamis, it seems they're no threat to us. _Chrona thought.

Her eyes turned to Ryutaro, who was suddenly groaning as he clutched his head. "Tsk tsk Ryutaro. We can't have you regaining control now can we?" Chrona asked, pointing her ring at the piscis blader.

Ryutaro slowly looked at Chrona, his eyes glowing green. "Apologies Master Chrona," he stated.

Chrona smirked. _Excellent. Nothing can stop us now._

**Me: Nothing except a cliffhanger that is! XD Sorry I had to do that. The song is Bridge of Light by Pink.**

**So now we know how Chrona controls Ryutaro. And that they dropped out of the tournament. So how do we solve the problem?**

**I know! With a battle Royale! And I have enough time today to put on several chapters! :D**

**That's it for this chapter. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	25. Chapter 24 the golden battle royale

**Me: I'm pulling out all the stops this chapter!**

**Dynamis: Dare I ask why?**

**Me: With a battle royal, a matching song, and a suspenseful cliffhanger, how can I? I am motivated today.**

**Dynamis: And...**

**Me: I had too much free time today. :)**

**Dynamis: You just had to have sugar today...**

**Me: Let's get on with this chapter! I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 24 The golden battle Royale

(In the hospital)

"This is unexpected right Rose?" Galette turned to Rosalina, only to find her sleeping on the bed beside Dynamis.

"Oh well. I might as well go get something to eat," Galette said as she walked out the door.

(In the waiting room)

"So now what do we do? With Ryutaro and Tobio quiting, how are we going to do this battle?" asked Chris.

Their attention turned to the screen in the room. "Attention finalists. The WBBA decide that since Ryutaro and Tobio have quited the battle, the final battle will be a battle royale between the three teams," Blader DJ announced.

"Well, that's one way of fixing it. Let's go," stated Kyoya.

(In the stadium)

Ladies and Gentleman! Give it up for the remaining teams. From our right, it's the team of Four season bladers Kyoya and Chris!" Blader DJ called out.

Kyoya and Chris entered the stadium. Cheers erupted as the two stopped at the stadium.

"And, to our left, it's Rex and Valentine!"

Valentine glared at Kyoya as she and Rex stopped at the stadium's edge. _Finally. Payback for ticking me off in Venice. _Valentine thought.

"Bladers, take you positions. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The six beys landed in the stadium.

_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me_

_I remembered each flash as time began to blur_

_Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me_

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

"Athena! Special move Blade of Wisdom!" Valentine called out.

A purple glow began to form around Athena as it collided into Leone!

"I remember you from that battle in Venice. Let's see if you've gotten stronger. Leone!" Kyoya called out.

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies_

_Across this new divide_

"Orion! Special move Hero's Arrow!" Chris called out.

"Zero! Support move Durga!" Rex called out.

Zero vanished, leaving Orion crashing into the stadium. "Ah Orion!" Chris called out.

"And there's more where that came from," Rex stated.

_There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned_

_There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow_

_And the ground caved in between where we were standing_

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

"Striker! Special move flash of lightning!" Masamune called out

Striker collided into Leone and Athena, send the two beys flying.

"Athena! Alright if that's how it is I'm not holding back. Athena! Special move Diamond Blade Storm!" Valentine called out.

"Leone! Special move King Lion Crushing fang!" Kyoya yelled.

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide_

"Virgo! Special move Pixie status!" Frieda called out.

Zero and Orion began to slow down as Virgo colliede with the two.

"Orion!"

"Zero!"

"Pixie Status is a move that greatly slows the bey's rotation and it has 50/50 chance of ending the battle in a sleep out!" Frieda stated.

"Then let's end this now! Zero! Special move Hades Burn Down!" Rex called out, the other bladers following suit.

"Orion! Bernard's Loop!"

"Striker! Flash of Lightning!"

"Athena! Blade of Wisdom!"

"Leone! King Lion Hurricane Fang!"

"Virgo! Luminous beam!"

_In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny_

_And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide_

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

A hurricane of colors appeared as the beys collided, the impact so great it destroyed the stadium.

"That was some powerful battling. Let's see who won!" Blader DJ called out.

As the dust cleared, Orion, Zero, Leone, Striker, and Athena were embedded in the stadium. Virgo was in the center, wobbling but still spinning.

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide_

"Virgo is still spinning. After this incredible battle, the winner of the tag team tournament is Frieda and Masamune!" Blader DJ called out

Valentine sighed with relief. _I may not have won this round, but next time things will be different_ She thought.

Her thoughts were interrupter by her phone. "Galette what is- What! Not good! I'm on my way," Valentine stated before turning to Kyoya and Rex, "We've got trouble."

(At the hospital)

"No! Why did this have to happen?" Rosalina stated, her eyes tearing up as she looked at the empty bed in front of her. Dynamis' hospital robe was on the bed and his clothes missing. She gave it one more look before taking off running down the halls.

_Across this new divide _

_across this new divide_

**Me: Cliffy! Dynamis went missing.**

**Dynamis: What are you talking about? I'm right here**

**Me: The song in the chapter is New Divide by Linken Park. That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	26. Chapter 25 parting ways

**Me: This is one of my more evil chapters yet!**

**Dynamis:... You are insane.**

**Me: *Grabs diamond scythe* Do you really wanna get me mad when I'm in a good mood?**

**Dynamis: By good mood do you mean torturing people?**

**Me: That's it! *Whistles***

**Cereberus: *Starts chasing Dynamis***

**Dynamis: Dang it Warrior! I will get you for this!**

**Me: As I was saying, this is kind of one of my more suspenseful chapters yet! And by the end of this chapter you'll be hit with the most evil cliffhanger ever! I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 25 Parting ways

_My eyes are open wide_

_By the way I made it through the day_

_I watched the world outside_

_By the way I'm leaving out today_

Dynamis ran through the streets of the city away from the hospital. _I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me. I'm sorry Rosalina, but I can't let you get in the way off what I'm going to do _he thought.

A flash of pain ran through his body, prompting him to stop for a second. _No... Not now... I have to keep going._

_Ijust saw hailey's comet she waved_

_Said "Why are you running in place?"_

_Even the man in the moon disappeared_

_Somewhere in the stratosphere _

"Dynamis! Where are you?" Rosalina yelled as she raced down the streets of the city. _Why Dynamis? Why did you leave us like this?_

Rosalina met up with Galette and Kyoya by the stadium. "Any luck?" she asked.

Galette shook her head. "Nothing. He could be anywhere," she stated.

"Hmph, Who cares?" Kyoya grumbled.

Rosalina's eyes flashed murderously as she slapped him. "You should! You're a Golden knight just like him! So stop your complaining and keep looking!" she yelled as she took off again.

_Tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize, this is my life, I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

"Is this the place?" Ranmaru asked.

"That's right. This is where we find what we need," Titania stated.

_She's really determined if she has to break into Neo Light to get what she needs. Come to think of it- _"You never to told me what it is you need here," Ranmaru stated.

"Not a thing. A person," Titania stated.

_Please don't cry one tear for me_

_I'm not afraid of what I have to say_

_This is my one and only voice_

_So listen close, it's only for today_

"I have to keep going," Dynamis said as he kept running, "I can't stop now."

_I have to keep going... For my sake, and the rest of the world. And most of all, for Rosalina's sake. I- Ah not again, Everytime I keep going, It get's worse. _He thought.

Dynamis clutched his chest as a wave of pain ran through his body. _It hurts so badly. Is this what will happen to the other if I lose control in front of everyone again?_

_I just saw hailey's comet she waved_

_Said "Why are you running in place?"_

_Even the man in the moon disappeared_

_Somewhere in the stratosphere_

_I have to keep looking. I have to find Dynamis before Neo Light does. _Rosalina said as she kept running. Her eyes watered from the memory of the battle between their team and Ryutaro.

(Flashback)

_"What's going on? Dynamis stop this!" Rosalina yelled._

_"Silence human! Nothing can stop the power of me and Jupiter!"_

_Human? Just what is happening? "Dynamis stop! You aren't yourself-" Rosalina was cut off as a bolt of lightning struck her, sending her into a wall._

_Dynamis... Just what is happening to you?_

(End flashback)

_I have to find out what happened in the battle. I have to find the truth. _Rosalina said as she stopped for a second. She took a few breaths before continuing to run.

"Mrs Rosalina I presume?" A voice called out.

Rosalina stopped cold. "Who said that?" she asked

_Tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize, this is my life, I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

"After those intruders. We can't let them after the girl!" A Neo Light guard yelled as the chased after Ranmaru and Titania.

"Not if I can help it. Sakura Kitsune!" Titania yelled as she launched her bey. A wave of cherry blossoms exploded form the bey before sending the guards flying.

"We're almost there Ranmaru! Hurry!" Titania yelled.

The two bladers stopped in front of a glowing door. "She's close..." Titania whispered.

"Who? Just who are we looking for?

_Here is my chance_

_This is my chance_

_It hurts a lot... But I'm not giving up. I'll reach where I'm going even if it tears my body apart! _Dynamis thought as he rushed into the airport, ignoring the pain running through him.

He boarded a plane before sitting down. _I can't stop now. I have to keep going. I have to find "him"_

_Tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can_

Rosalina watched a woman with long pink hair stepped forward. She wore a dark pink dress down to her ankles, a pair of light pink heels, and a pair of pink gloves that reached her elbows. A pink mask decorated with pink and red gems and feathers covered the top half of her face.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" Rosalina yelled

_To make them realize, this is my life, I hope they understand_

Ranmaru entered the room and gasped. A young girl with pale skin and metallic pink hair was inside a clear tank, an oxygen mask over her face. A dark pink glow covered her body as she opened her dark blue eyes.

"Titania? Just who is this girl?" He asked.

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying_

_I can't stop now. Not now... And not ever. I wont stop until I find "him" and dispell the curse once and for all._

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

"My name is Lady Aphrodite. And I may have a way to help you with your quest."

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

"Platina Triton. My sister."

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

**Me: Evil! Thy name is cliffhanger! And my most evil one yet. The song is Second Chance by Shinedown. I thought it went well with the atmosphere of this chapter.**

**So... We have three mystery people in this chapter. I'm not giving out the first one because I need the mystery atmosphere going for a future chapter. You'll have to wait until chapter 27.**

**The second one I'm leaving mysterious, but I'll give more information next chapter. And don't get upset because of chapter 26 being a filler. It's very crucial to the story.**

**Platina's story I'll also explain in the beginning of next chapter.**

**So... Free virtual cookies of you can guess who our mystery person is! That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out!**


	27. Chapter 26 Plans in Motion

**Dynamis: You. Are. Evil.**

**Me: Do I care?**

**Dynamis: Point taken.**

**Me: I am going to introduce 12 of my OCs in this chapter. And believe me when I say that this is important to the story.**

**Dynamis: Before you start this chapter can I ask something?**

**Me: Sure.**

**Dynamis: WHY AM I DUCT-TAPED TO THE CEILING FAN!?**

**Me: You disconnected my laptop's internet connection.**

**Anyways let's get this chapter started. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 26 Plans in motion

(Somewhere far away)

A white room was dimly lit with hundreds of candles, with a round table in the center. Around the table were thirteen chairs, eleven of which were occupied. The eleven people sitting were wearing masks, each a different pattern.

A young man, whose eyes were covered in a gold and silver half mask, finally spoke up. "They're making their move," he stated.

A young woman, looked over at the man. She had long purple hair in a hair bun, and wore a dark purple dress with silver rose patterns on it. Her eyes were covered by a purple and gold feathered half mask. "What do you mean Zeus?" she asked.

Zeus looked over at the young woman, his lavender hair finally appearing from the darkness. "The Neo Light are putting their plans in motion Peresphone," he stated sadly.

A young girl with light pink hair and a dark pink dress with purple gems stood up. "Oh no! Does this mean we're too late to do something?" She asked, pushing up her lavender and pink mask.

"Calm down Athena. Worrying over it won't help," A young man stated. He had long platinum blue hair, and a light blue tunic with a silver belt. In his arms was a silver lyre. His eyed were covered with a silver half mask.

"Easy for you to say Apollo! You're always calm!" Athena yelled.

"Both of you shut up!"

Athena and Apollo turned and gulped. A young woman with long silver hair stood in front of them. She wore a long white dress gathered at the hip, white flats, and a wreath of silver stars on her head. Her halfmask was covered in peacock feathers.

"Hera..."

"Behave yourselves. Zeus is trying to speak about the impending crisis, so if you don't want to face my wrath, I suggest you settle down," Hera stated.

"Yes Milady."

"Good. As you were saying Zeus?" Hera asked.

"Thank you. Let's continue the meeting," Zeus stated.

"Apologies Zeus, but we are missing Hermes and Aphrodite," A young man in a dark blue robe spoke up. His platinum blond hair covered the dark blue half mask that covered his face.

"Now that you mention it, where is that boy?" Zeus asked.

"Many apologies my lord. The traffic was awful," a voice behind them stated.

A man in a light blue robe rushed in, his long lavender hair flowing behind him. His eyes were covered with a light grey mask.

"You made shoes that could fly Hermes. You couldn't have been that late if you could fly," Athena stated.

"Yeah well you try flying into a flock of owls sometime Athena. Then you'll know how I feel after getting a mouthful of feathers!" Hermes yelled.

A few of the women were trying hard not to laugh. "Enough. We have to start this meeting. And Poseidon, Aphrodite will not be joining us today. She's on a mission," Zeus stated.

"I passed her on my way here. She said to give you her regards," Hermes stated.

"Wow. You must've had enough time to chat with Aphrodite if you're this late," teased Athena.

"Athena, I swear-"

"Enough!"

"Yes Zeus..."

"As I was saying, the Neo Light Organization has put their plan into motion. They've capture two of the golden knights and nearly caught a third had one of them not saved her. Also, one of the two capture escaped after a month of captivity," Zeus explained.

"So unless we save the one that is captured, the golden crest cannot be completed," A man with dark blue hair and a dark purple tunic asked, his dark blue half mask covering the emotions in his eyes.

"Correct Hades. This evening we had our undercover agent, Demeter, return with news that the remaining golden knight attempted to break free from Chrona's control, but failed. She also found out that two others golden knights, Ranmaru Fukami and Titania Triton, attacked the Neo Light building. Can you tell us what they were looking for Demeter?" Zeus asked.

Demeter, a young girl with long honey colored hair stood up. She wore a long gold and emerald dress and golden sandals. Her face was obscured by a green half mask with gold feathers bunched together. "The two golden knights broke in to find Titania's younger sister, Platina Triton," Demeter stated.

Poseidon had a surprised look on her face. "I never knew she had a sister... Excuse me," he said as he rushed out of the room.

"Poseidon wait-"

"Let him go Hades. You know how he get's into a sea of emotions when he's upset," Peresphone muttered.

"And he has good reason to," A young man with rich red hair stated. he wore an elegent red and gold toga with golden sandals and a red half mask covered in gold vines.

"Dionysus. I never thought you were so caring," Peresphone said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Enough. It is safe to say that until the final knight is rescued, we will monitor the other knights process. Any questions," Zeus asked.

A woman with long rose hair stood up. She wore a long red dress, gold robes, and a pair of red boots. Her face was covered in a gold and red half mask as well. "My apologies, but who was the one that was protected?" she asked.

Zeus took a deep breath before speaking. "Rosalina Tendo, the rose archer," he stated.

The woman gasped before running out of the room.

"Artemis wait-"

"Stop Ares. This one is too much for her to handle on her own," Zeus stated.

Ares, a young man in a dark brown tunic, sat down, his blue hair covering the dark brown half mask he wore. Hermes stood up.

"Allow me to go talk to her, Lord Zeus," Hermes stated.

"Very well. Any other questions? Then this meeting is over," Zeus stated.

(In the hallways)

Artemis' eyes were welled up with tears. She held a hand to her neck. "My dear Rosalina. You are still alive?" she whispered.

Footsteps echoed down the hall. Artemis looked up to see Hermes walking towards her. "Are you all right milady?" he asked.

Artemis lifted her mask a bit to wipe her eyes. "I'm sorry Hermes. I'm just surprised and I handled it wrong," She stated.

" have plenty of reason to take it like that. It should be me who should apologize. I should of told you that she was alive," Hermes stated.

"Do you know who saved her from being capture?"

"Yes. My own brother, Dynamis."

"I see. It should be fitting, seeing as your father saved me from my fate," Artemis stated.

Hermes smiled a bit. "Dynamis is a lot like our father. I am the only one though, who knows the truth of his fate," he stated, pulling off his half mask. A pair of blue eyes stared at Artemis.

"Hermes, you really are like you're father. But you should learn to admit your crush for Athena," Artemis chuckled.

"What!? Is it that obvious?" Hermes stuttered.

"She got you going right? That proved it."

The two started laughing, only to be interrupted by an intercom above them. "Apologies lord Zeus. I'm back from my mission," A young woman's voice stated.

A pair of doors opened as a young woman with long pink hair entered the room. She wore a dark pink dress down to her ankles, a pair of light pink heels, and a pair of pink gloves that reached her elbows. A pink mask decorated with pink and red gems and feathers covered the top half of her face.

"Hermes put your mask back on. This is important," the woman stated.

"Fine. Your so picky Aphrodite," Hermes grumbled before placing his mask on.

"With good reason. I brought someone with me," Aphrodite stated.

Artemis went pale as a young woman with long red hair in a french braid, blue eyes, and a familiar look entered the room. She wore a long red dress with silver trimmings, a red robe, and a pair of red boots. What surprised Artemis though, was the pendant aroind her neck. A silver bow and arrow on a copper circle.

_It can't be... Rosalina!_

(In the meeting room)

"You wanted to see me Zeus?" Hades asked.

Zeus sighed. "I didn't want to mention this in front of everyone, but the one trapped under Chrona's spell is Ryutaro Fukami. Your son," he stated.

Hades frowned. "I see. I hoped for so long it wouldn't come to this. I already lost my son Rago to that stupid Nemesis crisis. I don't want to lose another," he stated.

"I know. But if he was able to try and break free once, he can do it again. Just like my son was able to," Zeus stated.

Hades chuckled sadly. "Just like your son... We really have a lot in common, even in our children," he pointed out.

"Yes we do..."

**Me: My longest chapter yet! I must be on a roll tonight. Four chapters in one day :D**

**Apologies if I pulled a Pheonix on you guys. My plot thinking skills have been on overdrive for the past 12 hours.**

**Next chapter I'll reveal the mystery person Dynamis was thinking of last chapter. Congrats to Shadowritergirl for already figuring it out *Gives cookie* As promised, Virtual cookie!**

**That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	28. Chapter 27 The return of a legend

**Me: It' safe to say you guys want an explaination to why I didn't update for over two weeks. I was grounded for a while and recently got the laptop back. Unfortunately, my time has gotten extremely limited since my junior year of high school started. The good news is that while I was grounded, I got the plot for this story all planned out, so hopefully this story will be done before my birthday.**

**Dynamis: And I was have a good time without you updating...**

**Me: I'll get back to the people in the last chapter in after this one. Right now, let's get to Dynamis and reveal our mystery person. Btw, I'm making Dynamis' words in bold whenever hades' curse/ the dark power is in control and Italics whenever he and the darkness are conversing to make it less confusing.**

**I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 27 The Return of a Legend

(In a forest)

A young man stood outside chopping wood. His white hair was ragged and part of his bangs covered one of his eyes. The gold eye that wasn't covered was full of determination. In his hand was a gold and silver bey attached to a launcher.

"Let it rip!" The young man launcher the bey at a nearby tree, cutting it to shreds. The bey flew back to it's owners hand. The young man sighed before taking a drink of water from a nearby water bottle.

"I had a feeling I'd find you here."

They young man looked up to see a cloaked person enter the clearing. The person wore a lavender cloak that covered his face, black pants, and a white sweater. A bey launcher was attached to his belt.

"Tch. If you're looking for someone to battle, you should look somewhere else. Now leave before I actually do release my power on you," the young man warned before turning to another tree.

"Dynamis' ansector saved you from death, didn't he?"

The young man stopped cold. "I never told anyone that. How did-"

"I also know that you said that you would repay your debt to his decendant," The cloaked figure said as he pulled down his hood, revealing a young man with lavender hair and blue eyes.

The young man smirked. "Dynamis Hikari. If you're looking for a battle, you've got the wrong person," he stated.

Dynamis frowned. "I'm not here for a battle. I'm here to ask you to help me defeat Hades' curse," he explained.

The young man frowned. "What makes you think I'll help you?" he asked.

"Because you were infected with L-drago's power... Ryuga."

Ryuga smirked. "So you knew the whole time I was alive," he stated.

"I know everything about my ansector's past. So I knew you were still alive. Also I felt your new L-drago's power 4 months ago."

"And you're point is?"

"That I know that you have the cure to hades' curse."

"And what makes you think I'll just help you?"

Dynamis smirked. "Because of two things. One: You have a dept to pay and two: You know how it is to have been filled with darkness," he stated.

"You're just as persistent as Kenta aren't you? Fine, I'll help you with dealing with Hades' curse, but first I have to see how strong the darkness is."

"So you're going to battle me?"

"Not me, but-"

"Are you here Sensei?"

Both Ryuga and Dynamis turned to see a ten-year-old with red and white hair standing behind them. His eyes were filled with a serious, but excited aura as he walked up to the two bladers.

"Perfect timing Sakyo. I was about to look for you. Dynamis, this is Sakyo, my successor," Ryuga announced.

"Hi. Ryuga-sama told me how strong all the legendary bladers are. This my bey, Ronin Dragoon," Sakyo stated, while showing Dynamis his bey.

_So this must be who Ryuga wants me to battle._ Dynamis thought.

"Sakyo, remember how I told you stories of Hades curse and the dark power?"

"And how if I'm battling, I need to have a strong will in order to fight opponents with it, right?"

"I want you to battle Dynamis and face his bey. If the dark power activates, I'll step in to interupt.

"All right Ryuga-sama."

Ryuga turned to Dynamis. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Dynamis swallowed the fear growing inside of him and took position. "Ready."

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The two beys landed on the ground in front of him.

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_His bey's a left rotation bey like Ryuga's_. Dynamis thought. _If that's the case then- _"Jupiter! Lightning gear!"

Jupiter flashed gold before spinning in the same reaction as Dragoon. Needless to say, Ryuga and Sakyo were surprised.

"Lightning gear refers to the G:D spin track and performance tip. A small gear inside it changes the beys rotation, but I can only activated it at the beginning of the battle. All of my battles have been with a normal rotation. Until now," Dynamis stated.

A wave of pain went through Dynamis. _No! Not now! I can't let it take control! Ah!_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe, it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal (This animal, this animal)_

A dark aura emerged from inside of Dynamis. "**Is this all that you got? Fine then, Jupiter! Forbidden move Nightmare Thunder**!" Dynamis called out, his voice distorted.

Before Jupiter attacked, A streak of orange and red collided into Dynamis' bey.

"Stand back Sakyo. This dark power is just as strong as the power that went through me," Ryuga stated.

"Yes Ryuga-sama."

_I can't escape myself (I can't escape myself)_

_So many times I've lied (So many times I've lied)_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

"**You think you can defeat me with your strength? Fine then. Jupiter! Dark move Hades Lightning!**" Dynamis roared.

Ryuga smirked. "You don't know who you're dealing with. L-Drago!" he called out.

The two beys collided with each other before being sent back several feet. Sakyo watched quietly in the grass several feet away.

"Ryuga-sama..." Sakyo whispered.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe, it's not the real me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe, it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_"No... This isn't right. Please, Just stop it," Dynamis said._

A dark laugh emerged from Dynamis' mouth. "**Stop? After I get control of the cursed one's body? If I did that, then where would the fun be?**" he laughed.

Dynamis was trapped chains of darkness. The shadows around him slithered closer with every inch. His dark side stood in front of him, a wild and crazed look on it's face.

"**You think that just because you said stop I'll do that? No. Never. I'm the darkest parts of your mind. The nightmares you have every night. I'll never fade away. I am you,**" the curse sneered.

_"Lies. All lies! Just leave me be! You did nothing but hurt those around me. You are not a part of me!" Dynamis screamed._

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

_This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal_

_This animal, this animal, this animal_

"You think that weak power can defeat me? L-Drago! Special move Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike!" Ryuga yelled.

L-Drago's beyspirit emerged from inside of Ryuga's bey. A red dragon crashed into the ground, sending almost everyone flying several feet back.

When the dust cleared, a crater held both L-Drago and Jupiter at the bottom of it. Dynamis was several feet away. unconscious and battered from the rubble. Jupiter had stopped spinning.

"Hmph," Ryuga grunted, catching his now warm bey from the battle.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe, it's not the real me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe, it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

"So the power has infected you this much. Heh... Talk about a debt to settle," Ryuga chuckled, his always cold eyes finally softening for once.

"Ryuga-sama!" Ryuga turned to Sakyo, who was running down towards him.

"Dynamis will be training with us for a while, so make sure he gets up with us for training," Ryuga stated.

"Yes Ryuga-sama!"

Ryuga turned to the still unconsious Jupiter blader. _Until you have become strong enough to fight on your own, you will train with me until I decide you are strong enough to learn about the true power of Hades' curse. _he thought.

A cool wind swept his bangs away, showing a blue eye underneith. _Heh... To think someone like you defeated me when you were five... _Ryuga thought as he watched the sunrise.

**Me: Ryuga's back! But why does he have a blue eye under his bangs? You'll have to wait to find out. The song in the chapter is Animal I have become by three days grace.**

**Again I apologize for the long wait. Hopefully I'll have chapter 28 up this weekend, but with a big event on saturday, I can't make any promises. Next chapter we'll get back to the mystery bladers I introduced in chapter 26.**

**That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	29. Chapter 28 The Olympian Bladers

**Me: I see the information I revealed these past few chapters are confusing everyone, so... I'll explain everything this chapter! ^^**

**Dynamis: You are way too insane.**

**Me: Take that back! *Whacks him on the head with a bag of kit kats***

**Dynamis: Ow... T_T**

**Me: I'll also give some off the OCs I introduced in chapter 26 a proper introduction. But first, a flashback. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 28 The Olympian Bladers

(Flashback)

_"Just who are you?" Rosalina asked._

_"My name is Lady Aphrodite. And I may have a way to help to help you with your quest," the woman stated._

_"My Quest? How do you know about what I'm looking for?!" Rosalina asked._

_"It's a long story to tell, but I can assure you that I am not a part of the Neo Light Organization," Aphrodite stated._

_"How can you be sure that I'll trust you?"_

_"Because I know the story of Hades' curse and how Dynamis raged out of control. If you follow me, I will explain everything."_

(end flashback)

Rosalina followed Aphrodite to a large building with windows that blocked out everything inside. The building was a silver color that shimmered in the full moon. Above the two was a logo that covered part of the building.

_Olympus Inc? Why does that sound so familiar? _Rosalina thought.

"Follow me. And be careful not to trip over the tree inside," Aphrodite stated.

Rosalina followed her inside, where it lead to a dark room. The only light that was there was from a large tree. The blue fruit-like plants glowed with a silver and blue light.

"That's-" Rosalina exclaimed.

"Suta no Ki," Aphrodite stated as she lead Rosalina into an elevator, "It's star-like fruits shine like starlight itself. You'll get a full tour later."

The elevator opened into a bright room with marble walls and a fountain in the center. Before Rosalina could move though, Aphrodite blocked her.

"Hold on a second," She whispered before looking out of the elevator, "Hermes, put your mask back on! This is important!"

A young man's voice called out and Rosalina couldn't help but smile. "Fine. You're so picky Aphrodite," Hermes' voice called out.

"And with good reason too. I brought someone with me."

Aphrodite stepped out of Rosalina's view and she stepped out. Two people stood in front of the two women. A young man who Rosalina guessed was Hermes had lavender hair and wore a light blue tunic, silver sandals, and a light gray half mask. The other was a woman with long red hair and wore a long red dress with gold robes and a red half mask that covered her eyes.

"Is something wrong Artemis?" Aphrodite asked.

Rosalina watched the woman shake her head. "I was just deep in thought Aphrodite," Artemis stated.

Hermes walked up to Rosalina. "It is an honor to meet the rose archer in person," he stated.

The girls in the room sweatdropped. "Have you seen your father lately Hermes?" Aphrodite asked.

"He's in the meeting room. You can go in there if you want. The meeting should be over soon," Hermes stated.

"Thank you Hermes. Follow me Rosalina," Aphrodite saud as she and Rosalina walked down the hall.

A door at the end of the hall was open a bit as the two young women walked towards it. "You'll meet our leader soon. No matter what happens, don't make Zeus mad. He'll unleash his bey in fury," Aphrodite stated.

Rosalina nodded as Aphrodite opened the door. The people inside looked at them as Rosalina and Aphrodite made their way into the room. A man with lavender hair and a gold and silver half mask nodded at their arrival.

"Welcome back Aphrodite. I see your mission went well," the man stated.

Aphrodite nodded. "This is Zeus, our leader and president of Olympus Inc." she announced.

Rosalina stepped forward a bit. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir," she stated nervously.

Zeus nodded. "You don't have to be nervous. You're in friendly hands here," he explained.

Rosalina blushed a bit before following Aphrodite to sit. "I bet you have quite a few questions for us," Zeus stated.

Rosalina nodded and Zeus continued. "I'll start at the beginning. Olympus Inc. was created four years ago when Dark Nebula was founded. We had learned of Doji's plan to resurrect Nemesis by awakening the forbidden bey lightning L-drago from it's slumber. At the time we had sent one of our best agents to stop this catastrophe from happening. I take it you know Pheonix?" he asked.

Rosalina nodded. "He saved my brother from Doji almost 4 years ago," she stated.

Zeus smiled and continued. "After that problem was solved, Pheonix became the WBBA president in Japan while another one of our agents went after Ryuga. However, he turned traitor and formed Hades Inc." he stated.

Rosalina gasped. "Dr. Ziggurat..." she realized.

"That's right. During the World championships, Ziggurat created the spiral force but was stopped by Pheonix's own son Gingka Hagane and the rest of Japan's Gan Gan Galaxy. And I'm sure by now you know what happened with Nemesis?" Zeus asked.

Rosalina nodded. "And now you're helping the golden knights in their quest to stop Chrona from reviving Nemesis again right?" she asked.

Zeus gave her a warm smile and nodded. "You're catching on. We've been monitoring the Silver Angels tournament since it's started and have found 17 of the eighteen golden knights. Dynamis Hikari, Kyoya Tategami, Nefertiti Storm, Magnolia Hikari, Lily Kaze, Maria Hikari, Frieda Love Belvini, Titania Triton, Ranmaru Fukami, Lexi Hikari, Valentine Joan, Galen Zucku, Millie Hikari, Rex Adams, La Glace Hikari, Ryutaro Fukami, and finally-" Zeus trailed off.

"Me and my Rose Artemis," Rosalina finished.

Zeus nodded. "We hoped to protect all 18 golden knights, but sadly, Chrona got to Ryutaro first and I'm sure you've seen Dynamis," he stated.

Rosalina nodded. "I was going to ask about that. Ranmaru said it was Hades Curse," she explained.

"Ranmaru is correct. Hades' Curse is a curse carried inside a pendant. It contains all of the failures that Hades had. And to destroy it, you need three things: A strong will that grows from battling, Zeus' blessing, and finally, Peresphone's rose," Zeus stated.

"I see. One more question. Did you bring me here to tell me about this or is it something else?" Rosalina asked.

"We brought you here to train you for the battle against Neo Light. In order to stop their plans, You'll need to increase you're training, both in beybattling and in your talent as an archer. Which is why we have this for you," Zeus said as he handed Rosalina a box.

Inside was a red, pink, and gold bow with a quiver of golden arrow. Aphrodite helped Rosalina place it over her shoulder. "Thank you Zeus," she stated.

Artemis, the woman from earlier, spoke up. "If you want, I can help you train, if that's okay with Zeus," she stated.

Zeus smiled and nodded. "Of course. Training will begin tomorrow, so get a good night's sleep. Artemis will show you to your room," he stated.

Artemis nodded as she and Rosalina walked out of the room. It was while they were walking Rosalina noticed something about Artemis. She looked familiar, but she didn't know why.

"Is something wrong?"

Rosalina turned to Artemis and shook her head. "It's just that you look familiar to me," she stated.

Unseen to Rosalina, a small look of shock appeared on Artemis' face, but was soon replaced with a small smile. _She's grown up so fast..._

"I get that a lot," Artemis stated.

Rosalina smiled. _I must be imagining things. After all, my mother was killed in a car accident when I was eight._

**Me: Sorry if this chapter seems rushed and short, but I promised myself I'd answer some questions.**

**Okay, I got this question a lot last chapter: Why does Ryuga have a blue eye? Well, I can't answer that without giving away part of the prequel to this story, but let's just say that It has to do with Dynamis' ancestor.**

**Second question I got is Dynamis and Ryuga knew each other as kids? Well sort of. Ryuga had battled Dynamis in a tournament when Dynamis was five, shortly before he went to mist mountain. I'll do a drabble of this in my story Hikari family drabbles later on.**

**The third one I answered in this chapter. In order to overcome Hades Curse, Dynamis has to have a strong will, Zeus' blessing, and Peresphone's rose. Zeus' blessing is a seal that surpresses Hades' Curse completely, but in order to complete it, it needs Peresphone's rose, which I'll hint on next chapter.**

**That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	30. Chapter 29 Reflection through the stars

**Me: Okay, this is the last chapter that will revolve around Dynamis and Rosalina, and then we'll get back to the other bladers. We also get a good look at Dynamis and Rosalina's past from when they were five.**

**I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 29 Reflection through the stars

Dynamis watched the stars gleam in the night sky. It had been almost a week since he had tracked down Ryuga and asked him to train him. He had told him that in order to stop Hades' Curse, he had to have a strong will, but he felt that Ryuga was keeping something from him.

Dynamis sighed as he continued to watched the stars.

_I let it fall, my heart, and as it fell, you rose to claim it_

_It was dark, and I was over, until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak_

_To stand in your arms without falling to your feet_

Rosalina sighed as she looked at the stars outside. Almost a week had past since Aphrodite had brought her to Olympus Inc. and began training with the remaining Olympian bladers. Now she was in her dorm watching the stars sparkle in the darkness.

In her hands was a rose that Dynamis had given her before the incident. It was a dark purple color that seemed to glow with beauty. Dynamis had told her that she was as beautiful as a rose.

Sighing, Rosalina looked at the stars once more. "Dynamis... Where are you?" she whispered.

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true_

_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win_

The stars always seemed to be part of Dynamis' heart. He grew up watching them, and the stars always guided him in return. But now, he wasn't sure if the stars could guide him anymore.

Memories of Rosalina being injured in that battle returned to him and tears began to fall from his eyes. "Rosalina... I'm sorry I never told you about the curse. For your sake, and the rest of the world's future, I have to do this on my own," Dynamis whispered.

A star began to shine brightly in the sky.

_But I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Well, it burned while I cried 'cause I heard it screaming out your name_

_Your name_

"I never mention this to you but... I have a secret as well," Rosalina whispered, "I was born with a red rose marking on my neck. Everyone said that it caused bad luck, so I kept it hidden from everyone that I knew."

No one answered Rosalina so she continued. "But now that I think about it, we both carried a heavy burden... You never told anyone about the curse. And I never told anyone about my marking. I guess, in a way, we're both alike in our destinies," she stated, a small smile starting to form on her lips.

Artemis stood by her doorway, listening to the conversation Rosalina had with herself. _Rosalina..._

_When I lay with you I could stay there_

_Close my eyes_

_Feel you here forever_

_You and me together nothing is better_

"There's a side to me that almost no one knows about. It's silly, but I wasn't always a calm person that stands here now," Dynamis started to say, a small smile escaping his lips.

The stars seemed to dance in the sky as Dynamis continued. "When I was five, I was a person who always placed his emotions into anything I did. That included beybattling. But all good things had to come to an end. I had to become the guardian of Mist Mountain, in order to save the world from Nemesis' destruction" he stated.

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true_

_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win_

"Almost everyone knew that I was a calm and collected person, even during my battles. Me and Petal Artemis were an awesome team together," Rosalina stated, looking at her bey. It seemed to shine in the sparkling starlight.

"I had a lot of fun with a friend of mine, but all good things had to come to an end when he had to leave for a journey," she stated

_But I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Well, it burned while I cried 'cause I heard it screaming out your name_

_Your name_

_I set fire to the rain_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_Well it felt something died cause I knew that that was the last time_

_The last time_

"I made a promise to my best friend that the minute I got back from Mist Mountain, we'd battle each other to see who was stronger. It's funny, because my friend looked a lot..." Dynamis stated, a few tears falling from his face.

_Sometimes I wake up by the door_

_That heart you caught must be waiting for ya_

_Even now when we're already over_

_I can't help myself from looking for ya_

"I promised my best friend that when he returned from his journey, we'd battle to see who was stronger the minute he got back. It's kinda funny, because that friend looked almost..."

_I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Well, it burned while I cried 'cause I heard it screaming out your name_

_Your name_

"Like you Rosalina."

_I set fire to the rain_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_Well it felt something died cause I knew that that was the last time_

"Like you Dynamis."

_The last time_

"Wait for me Rosalina... I promise you that the next time I see you, I'll be able to contain Hades' Curse," Dynamis said as he closed his eyes.

_Oooohhh_

"Dynamis... Then next time I see you, I promise that I'll be strong enough to defeat any Neo Light bladers that cross my path," Rosalina said as she continued to watch the stars.

Outside, Artemis smiled as she walked away from Rosalina's room. _That's it Rosalina... Keep growing stronger, so that you'll be able to stop Chrona. The fate of the world depends on it..._

**Me: Sorry if this chapter is so short. This chapter is sort of a filler for the next few chapters. Also, next chapter, the story will switch to another Golden knight for a bit. And Kakeru finally makes his appearence in this fanfic! About time too!**

**Okay, Gocty asked another good question. Where did I get the idea for Olympus Inc.? Well, I'm into mythology (Same reason for the Greek god OC idea) and Gingka's dad had to have gotten the costume somewhere, so that's how it was created.**

**Well, that's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	31. Chapter 30 Wild Windstorm

**Me: Okay, if I plan to finish this before my birthday, I'll have to do chapters almost everyday. Which, thanks to support from my fanfiction friends at school, and because of how popular this story is, it's actually possible.**

**So, this chapter is maily a filler that leads into the next chapter. Also, Kakeru is making his official debut in this chapter. Special thanks to Shadowritergirl for her OCs in this chapter.**

**I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 30 Wild Windstorm

(China)

Lily walked down the streets of China in search of opponents. She arrived in China in order to compete in the tournament in a few days and also meet Chaoxin and Dashan for the first time. Currently though, she was busy sight seeing.

"It's hard to navigate through these crowds... I know!" Lily exclaimed.

She placed her bag over her shoulder and climbed up a nearby roof. Lily then jumped from roof to roof towards beylin temple. "Now this is much better! I'm surprised that I didn't think of this before," she stated.

A knife suddenly flew at Lily, prompting her to stop where she was. She looked up at her attacker and frowned.

Standing in front of her was Johannes, a teenage boy around thirteen, and a man around 30. The boy had ginger hair down to his shoulders and blue, almost white eyes. His outfit consisted of a white t-shirt with black flames, white jeans, a black chain belt, and black steel toed boots. He also wore a black leather vest, white fingerless gloves with black studs on the knuckles, and black leather bangles with studs on both his wrists. Around his neck was a silver chain link necklace

The man next to him had also had ginger hair and ice blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a black long sleeved t-shirt with a black leather jacket, camo pants, and black combat boots. Around his neck was a set of silver dog tags. In his hands was a throwing knife.

"What do you want?" Lily asked, her hands shooting straight for her bey.

"Meow, It looks like this golden knight wants to play rough, isn't that right Caspian? Lucas? Alright then, go Dark Lynx!" Johannes yelled as he released his bey.

"Lucas will join you," Caspian stated

Lucas nodded and released his bey. "Go now, Snowstorm Khione," he said darkly.

_Not good. I'm ambushed by three Neo Light members. _Lily thought before looking down. She jumped down into an alley and took off running.

"Mreow! You're not getting away that easy," Johannes said as Khione and Lynx followed her.

_In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found_

_Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves on the ground_

Lily ran past the buildings as she weaved through the nearby crowds. _Shoot, they're right on my tail. Maybe if I go through the crowds, I can- Ah! _Lily's thoughts were interupted by a throwing knife cutting her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Johannes, Lucas, and Caspian still on her tail, another throwing knife in Caspian's hand.

_This guy's twisted, injuring a girl like me. _Lily stated as she kept running.

_I hitched a ride, until the coast_

_To leave behind, all of my ghosts_

_Searching for something, I couldn't find at home_

_Can't get no job, can you spare a dime_

_Just one more hit, and I'll be fine_

_I swear to god this, will be my one last time_

As Lily brushed past the crowds, another throwing knife caught her on the cheek. _Ow! This guy has some deadly throwing skills. He almost killed me that time_ she thought as she made it past the crowds.

_I have to find a way to stop these- I know! Maybe I can lead them to Beylin temple. That way they'll be outnumbered when they arrive_ she thought as she started towards beylin temple.

_In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found_

_Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves on the ground_

_Run away before you drown or the streets will beat you down_

_Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves on the ground_

After making it halfway towards the temple, a throwing knife caught Lily's foot, resulting in her tripping onto the ground,

"Ah... Dang it," she hissed.

Lilly looked up to see her pursuiers stabding several feet in front of her. "Now you have nowhere to run," laughed Johannes.

"Grrr...Quetzacoatl!" Lily yelled as she released her bey.

_When it get's dark, in Pigeon park_

_Voice in my head, will soon be fed_

_By the vultures, that circle round the dead_

"Khione! Special move Black Ice!" Lucas called out.

A fifty foot radius of ice appeared around the group, prompting Lily to fall when she tried to stand up.

"Ow..."

"Mreow, is this all the kitty's got?" Johannes teased.

"Lucas, finish it," the man stated.

"Khione, Icicle barrage," Lucas said darkly.

_In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found_

_Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves on the ground_

_Run away before you drown or the streets will beat you down_

_Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves on the ground_

Before Khione could attack, a new bey entered the field and slamed into it, sending Lucas' bey flying.

"Now that isn't cool. Didn't your mother ever tell you to not pick on girls?" A voice behind the group asked.

Lily turned to see a teenage boy with green hair and blue eyes sitting on a motorcycle. "Mreow, none of your business," Johannes hissed as Lynx collided with Quetzacoatl.

"Here, grab my hand. I'll get us to safety," the boy stated.

_I never once thought, I'd ever be caught_

_Staring at sidewalks, hiding my track marks_

_I left my best friends, or did they just leave me?_

Lily grabbed the boy's hand and he pulled her onto his bike before taking off. Johannes was furious as Quetzacoatl returned to Lily's hand.

"Curses, they got away," he hissed.

Lynx and Khione returned to their owners hands. "It doesn't matter. Sooner or later Neo Light will obtain it's ultimate goal of reviving Nemesis," Caspian stated.

_In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found_

_Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves on the ground_

_Run away before you drown or the streets will beat you down_

_Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves on the ground_

_Run away before you drown _

_Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves on the ground_

_Run away before you drown_

"Thank you for saving me," Lily stated as the boy stopped in front of Beylin temple.

"No problem. I'm Kakeru Tategami," the boy announced.

_Wow... He's kinda cool... _Lily thought.

"You must be Lily right?" Kakeru asked.

"Yeah that's right. How did you know?" Lily asked.

"I have a letter for you. Here you go," Kakeru said as he handed her a yellow envelope.

Lily opened the envelope before looking at the letter. Her eyes widened as she read the contents.

"This is!" Lily exclaimed

_Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves on the ground_

**Me: What do you think was inside the letter? You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out! The song is Fallen Leaves by Billy Talent.**

**Sorry if this chapter seemed short, it's sort of a filler for the next one. Sorry if I got any of the OCs personalities wrong.**

**Btw, I changed my Penname to AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust, But I'll still be going by the nickname Warrior.**

**Anyways, that's it for this chapter. till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out!**


	32. Chapter 31 the gathering of knights

**Me: This story's getting more intense with every chapter.**

**Dynamis: And your point is?**

**Me: That if I want to get it done before my birthday, I'll have to keep working on these chapters.**

**Dynamis:...**

**Me: Special thanks to Shadowritergirl for the use of her OC in this chapter. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 31 The Gathering of knights

_Dear Golden knight,_

_It has come to the attention of both the WBBA and Whang hu Zhong that the Neo Light organization has been attempting to capture any member of the Golden knights that are a threat to them. As the Silver Angels tournament progresses, Neo Light bladers have been taking down powerful bladers such as Masamune Kadoya and King. To protect the golden knights, WBBA director Ryo Hagane has asked both team Whang hu Zhong and the Beylin Fist to train you and the other golden knights in order to combat the Neo Light Organization and its bladers, as well as hear the full legend of the golden knights._

_In three days, we ask of you to come to Beylin Temple in order to begin your training to stop both Neo Light and Chrona's plans to revive Nemesis. This training will be tough, so be prepared for anything. The fate of the planet is in your hands._

_Kuro Blackheart_

Ranmaru read the letter again as he walked up the steps towards beylin temple. Three days ago, a member of the Beylin temple, Kakeru Tategami, had delivered the letter to him in Egypt after a tournament Cairo. After reading the letter, he had taken the quickest flight to China and checked into the nearest hotel. Currently, he was almost at the top of the flight of stairs.

_I'll have to deal with Kyoya questioning me as soon as he arrives. _Ranmaru thought before sighing.

"I had a feeling you would arrive."

_I had to jinx it. _Ranmaru thought as Kyoya walked over to him.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't battle you right here and now," he growled.

"I can give you three. One, I'm a golden knight, which explains why I got the letter. Two, I've mastered both martial arts and Kendo. And three, it's not my fault Rago was my older brother!" Ranmaru pointed out.

"Both of you calm down and stop yelling!"

Kyoya and Ranmaru both turned to see Titania, Valentine, and Rex standing behind them. Titania walked over and flipped Kyoya over her shoulder, resulting in the Leone blader landing on his head on the ground behind her.

"What was that for?!" Kyoya roared.

"You're fighting with a fellow golden knight who's brother I happen to be dating," Titania stated.

"So you're backing up someone who's brother is Rago. That Blader nearly destroyed the whole world because of-" Kyoya was cut off as a little girl with metallic pink hair kicked him in the face, sending him into the bush. Her pink eyes were glowing with annoyance.

"Don't talk about uncle Ranmaru that way!" she yelled.

Kyoya groaned as he sat up. "Uncle?" he asked as he snapped out of his daze.

"Platina, not now," Titania stated.

"Okay..." Platina stuck her tongue out at Kyoya before walking over to Ranmaru's side.

"Wow. We just arrive and already kitty cat's ticked off."

Kyoya glared as Lexi, Magnolia, Millie, La Glace, and Maria walked over. "Who asked you?" Kyoya growled.

La Glace glared at him. "No one. Now shut up or you're going to be the first opponent for Diamond Dust Shiva," she stated.

Kyoya returned the glare as he walked towards the temple.

"It looks like I'm not the only one here."

Ranmaru watched as Galen, Nefertiti, Frieda, Masamune, and Lily walked towards the group.

"You're Galen right? Don't think I haven't forgotten the humiliation we suffered during the tag-team tournament! Next time we battle, It'll be me winning, not you!" Maria yelled.

"Maria!" Magnolia scolded.

"Speaking of people, aren't we missing a few people?" Frieda asked.

"Rosalina is training on her own, but as for Dynamis? He hasn't called my phone at all and no one knows where he is," La Glace stated.

"What!? Don't tell me that he was..." Lily trailed off.

"It can't be."

Everyone turned to Ranmaru, who had set Platina on the floor. "How would you know?" Kyoya asked.

"Remember when I went missing after the tag team tournament? I was with Titania on a mission to rescue her sister Platina from the Neo Light Organization. We would've of seen them bring Dynamis in," Ranmaru stated.

"Why should I trust you?"

Another kick from Platina sent Kyoya flying. "I have clairvoyance mister! So leave Uncle Ranmaru alone!" Platina yelled.

Kyoya sat up. "Prove it!" he retorted.

"You're wearing lion printed boxers!" Platina giggled.

A snicker emerged from the other golden knights and even Nefertiti was trying hard not to smile. Lexi, Millie, and Maria just stood there innocently. Kyoya's eyes widen as he stood up. "You're lying! I don't wear those!" he stated, his face red with embarassment.

"All right, that's enough torturing Kyoya."

Everyone turned to who was speaking. Dashan stood in front of them along with the rest of team Whang hu Zhong, Aguma, and Bao. "Greetings, Golden knights. I am Dashan, leader of team Whang hu Zhong and a member of Beylin Temple," Dashan announced.

"Yeah, we already know who you are. Just get to the point," Kyoya stated.

Platina kicked him again. "Quiet mister or you will feal my fury!" she yelled.

Kyoya gave the girl a glare. "Will you keep you sister under control Titania?" he growled, earning a glare from the silver haired teen in return.

"As I was saying, the WBBA has asked us to train you in order to stop Chrona's plans to revive Nemesis once more, just as the legend of the golden knights portrays," Dashan stated.

"But I thought the legend said that we needed all eighteen golden knights. And there are only 15 here at this moment," Titania stated.

"Wow Sherlock, you're a natural detective," a voice said sarcasticly.

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. A young woman with pale skin, black waist length hair with silver streaks framing her face, and black eyes. Her outfit consisted of a black halter top shirt with a silver skull on the front, a black leather jacket with silver studs on the shoulders and cuffs, a pair of black jeans with rips on the knees, and knee length combat boots with silver laces. She also wore leather bangles with silver studs, a black ribbon with a silver skull as the neckpiece, and a set of black fingerless gloves with silver studs on the knuckles. The right side of her face was covered by some of her hair while the rest was pulled into a low ponytail.

"Nice to meet you Golden knights. I'm Kuro Blackheart."

**Me: I'm almost at the halfway point of this fanfic. Just two or three more chapters and hopefully this story will speed up a bit.**

**Anyways, This chapter is dedicated to my good friend who graduated and loves playing the Yugioh card game. He was invited to compete in the top 16 of the Yugioh Regionals where I live! We hope that he'll make it all the way!**

**Anyways, Next chapter we'll see Kyoya get his butt kicked by Kuro. Apologies for the Kyoya humiliation. I just couldn't resist. Kyoya with kitty boxers. *snicker* And apologies for not updating sooner. Internet's being a pain and I didn't feel so good.**

**Anyway, that's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out!**


	33. Chapter 32 the test part 1

**Me: Alright, time to continue from where we left off last chapter. And I had an idea for this chapter that's so epic, I had to make it into two chapters! Kyoya's still getting his butt kicked though. Oh, and did I mention that I upgraded Team Wang hu Zhong's beys? ^^**

**Dynamis: You seemed excited for some reason... And I don't like it.**

**Me: Hey! Don't make me bring Paladin into here!**

**Dynamis: I'll be good.**

**Me: We're almost at the halfway mark of this story. So, to celebrate, I'm doing plenty of chapters this weekend! :D**

**Special thanks to Shadowritergirl for the use of her OC Kuro in this story. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 32 The test part 1

"So you're the one who wrote us the letter," Ranmaru stated.

Kuro smirked. "It didn't take a genius to figure that out," she said sarcasticly.

"In the letter, it said What do you mean by another part of the legend? I thought that the legend needed us to gather the golden knights in order to stop Nemesis," Frieda stated.

"If you want to know the full legend, you'll have to be pass the the test we have set for you," Dashan stated.

"Bring it on! I can defeat anyone that gets in my way! I'm not Dynamis' little sister for nothing!" Lexi stated.

"You have a lot of enthusiam. I like a girl with a lot of spunk. Dashan, if you don't mind, I'll battle the little girl," Chao xin stated.

"Very well, As for the rest of you, choose six people to battle us," Dashan stated.

"Heh, that's easy. I'll go against Kuro," Kyoya stated, aiming his launcher at Kuro.

"Well, If you don't mind, I'll take on Aguma," La Glace said as she walked forward.

"I'd like a chance to battle against Dashan," Ranmaru stated, a small smirk starting to form on his face as he pulled out his bey.

"That still leaves three people. Anyone else?" Dashan asked.

Masamune was about to step forward when Frieda beat him to it. "I'll fight Mei-Mei," she stated.

Lily smiled as she limped forward. "If it's alright, I'll battle Chiyun," she said excitedly.

"That leaves only Bao. If you guys don't mind, I'll battle him," Galen said as took out his launcher.

"Alright, If everyone's ready, let's begin. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" Fourteen beys were released onto the stone pavement in front of everyone.

_The faded horizon is drifting further away_

_The people all around decay with suffocation_

_Continuing to shape the world they clench to all their guns_

_And surrounded by the hate I find myself with nowhere to run_

"Alright, Go Quetzacoatl!" Lily yelled

"Tsunami Lacerta!" Chiyun called out.

Quetzacoatl charged into Lacerta, but the bey wouldn't move at all. "What?!" Lily exclaimed.

"Tsunami Lacerta has a free spinning performance tip, fusion wheel, and spin track. It'll take more than that to defeat me," Chiyun declared proudly.

_I'll bleed out all these tears and take this pain_

_Maybe the path is fighting in vain_

_And I can't carry on_

_I just can't be the one again_

_But even if flesh and blood turns against me so_

_The fire inside, I'll never know_

_To go so far, forsake the sins of time_

"Alright Pichu! Let's kick some butt!" Lexi yelled.

"Let's see you handle my new bey, Heart Virgo," Chaoxin yelled.

Virgo collided into Pichu and sent it into the air. "Ah Pichu!" Lexi cried out.

"Heart Virgo's a powerful balance type that can sent beys flying with it's strange heart shaped fusion wheel. Let's see you beat that!" Chaoxin declared.

_Fighting to hold on tight_

_Yearning for a breath of life_

_I cannot tell if I'm alive but_

_Feels like a suffocating diver_

_Staring with endless sight_

_Into a darkened night_

_Taking in one last breath I fly into the unknown_

_To the endless-ness I go_

"Virgo!" Frieda called out.

"Tornado Aquario! Hold your ground!" Mei Mei yelled.

To Frieda's surprise, the fusion wheel rotated when Virgo collided with Aquario. "Virgo!" Frieda exclaimed.

"Tornado Aquario has a free spinning fusion wheel. It's impossible for it to get hit with attacks," Mei Mei exclaimed.

"We'll see about that!" Frieda called out.

_Revisiting the darkness locked away inside_

_The loneliness remains and emptiness confines_

_The battle scars they try to justify_

_The illusion of a raging fire I cannot find_

"Lucario! Special move Bursting Aura Sword!" Ranmaru called out.

Dashan stood there with his arms crossed as Lucario collided with Zurafa. To Ranmaru's surprise, Lucario was the one sent back.

"Impossible!" Ranmaru exclaimed.

"Fissure Zurafa has the unique ability to counter shockwaves with it's fusion wheel. If you want to win, you'll have to try harder," Dashan stated.

"Hey don't get cocky, I was just warming up!" Ranmaru yelled.

_Struggling to find a path in vain_

_A bird still flies in a gentle rain_

_But I can't define, I can't deny that pain_

_But I continue to walk in self I atone_

_Am I everyone's fool for standing alone_

_To go so far, no longer I know_

_To where do I go_

"Diamond Dust Shiva! Let's give him a battle he won't forget!" La Glace yelled.

"Kronos! Great Ring of Destruction!" Aguma called out.

A ring of wind sent Shiva back a bit. _I should've figured it wouldn't be easy. Well then, If I want to win, I'll have to push myself to the limits. _La Glace thought.

_The anchor of pain I hold bears down_

_Praying for life, I pray for the sound_

_Of drops of heaven falling to the ground_

"Arcano! Special move Shell Armour!" Galen called out.

"Hades Crown!" Bao called out.

To Bao's surprise, Arcano with held Hades Crown's attack. "What?!" Bao exclaimed.

"Shell Armour makes the spikes on Arcano move downward and raise it's defense at the cost of attack," Galen stated.

"That's impressive. But the battle's only getting started!" Bao called out.

_Fighting to hold on tight_

_Yearning for a breath of life_

_I cannot tell if I'm alive but_

_I struggle to fight this drowning diver_

_Staring with endless sight_

_Into a darkened night_

_Taking in one last breath I fly into the unknown_

_Fighting for one last breath of life_

"Leone! Special move King Lion Crushing Fang!" Kyoya called out.

"Death Fenris! Special move Death Jaws!" Kuro called out.

A black wolf with silver armor and a lightning bolt in it's mouth appear as Fenris sent Leone flying. "Leone!" Kyoya exclaimed.

"Is this the best you can do? If this is all you got, the Golden knights will never be able to defeat Neo Light!" Kuro called out.

_To the endless-ness I go_

**Me: Sorry for the extreme cliffhanger. I did say this was so intense that it needed two chapters. The song is Diver (Naruto Shippuden opening 8) By Nico Touches the Wall. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up tonight. I would have had this up last night, but the internet started acting up again.**

**Anyways, That's it for this chapter. Till next chapter, This is Warrior signing out!**


	34. Chapter 33 The Test part 2

**Me: Alright, first thing before I get to this chapter, I have an annoucement. Anyone who's a fan of my story, Total Drama Island: MFB Edition, the first chapter is up!**

**Okay, so in this chapter, we continue the epic battle between the golden knights and team Wang hu Zhong, Bao, Aguma, and Kuro. I apologize if the battles seemed rushed. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 33 The test part 2

"Guys, If you don't do something soon, You're all going to fail!" Titania yelled.

"You think I don't know that!" Kyoya yelled before returning to his battle.

_I hate to say it, but this looks hopeless. Maybe we just can't win this. _Kyoya thought.

"Giving up already? I never knew you were the quiting type." A voice stated.

Kyoya turned to see Ranmaru standing next to him. A wave of rage suddenly washed over him. "What makes you think I'm quiting?" Kyoya growled.

"Well then, get back on your feet. What would your rival say if he saw you like this?" Ranmaru taunted.

_He's right. Gingka wouldn't give up in a situation like this. And neither will I! _Kyoya thought as he returned his gaze to the battle. "Now let's continue the battle," he stated.

_All that we love and hold so dear could disappear one day without warning_

_Oh, we fear if we get to close to it_

_We'll lose it all in a heartbeat_

"Go Quetzacoatl!" Lily called out.

"It's useless remember?" Chiyun stated as Lacerta sent Quetzacoatl flying.

"Or is it?" Lily said as Quetzacoatl started diving at Lacerta.

"What!" Chiyun exclaimed.

"A hurricane is always weakest at the center,. Quetzacoatl! Special move Amber Arrow!" Lily called out. A flash of amber appeared and struck the bey in the center.

Lacerta landed by Chiyun's side. "Impossible," he whispered.

_Can you reminise? Can you recall_

_The last time you felt some joy at all_

_Or maybe you are so blessed to a point_

_Where you can't remember anything_

_The fact we're alive right here and now_

_We take it for granted but that's how_

_We'll find hope when we may need it most_

_When we realize the miracle_

"Go Lucario!" Ranmaru called out.

"Did you forget about my bey's fusion wheel? It cancels out any shockwaves thrown at it," Dashan pointed out.

"On the ground. But it's useless when my bey's in the air. Lucario! Use Bursting Aura Sword on the ground!" Ranmaru yelled.

Lucario glowed blue as a burst of aura propelled into the air. "Lucario! Special move Starlight Aura Pulse!" Ranmaru called out.

A wave of blue, silver, and gold aura crashed into Zurafa as Lucario returned to Ranmaru's hand.

_Looks like he's figured it out._ Dashan thought.

_All that we love and hold so dear could disappear one day without warning_

_Oh, we fear if we get to close to it_

_We'll lose it all in a heartbeat_

_You know the closer you get to something_

_The tougher it is to see it_

_And I'll never take it for granted_

_Let's go_

"Arcano! Special move Aqua burst!" Galen called out.

A geyser of water erupted from the ground and sent Hades Crown flying. "No way," Bao said as his bey landed at his side.

Arcano returned to its owner's hand. "That was easy

_Some people may call the kindest deeds_

_An act of mere hypocrisy_

_But never mind those who have lost their faith_

_You shouldn't give in to what they say_

_As a matter of fact, just hear me out_

_Even if it was for a selfish cause_

_A salvagable hypocrisy is superior to murderous honesty_

"Kronos!" Aguma yelled.

_It's now or never. _"Shiva! Special move Diamond Pirouette!" La Glace called out.

A whirlwind of silver and ice surrounded the two beys as Shiva sent Kronos into the air. Ice began to form around Kronos as the bey landed by Aguma's side.

"It's soooooo pretty," Millie stated.

Aguma was stunned. _So this is the power of a golden knight. _Aguma thought.

_Everyone tells you from time to time_

_To never give up like a scene from a movie_

_They tell you to stand up for yourself_

_As if it was always that easy_

_There is a handful of courage in my heart_

_That is waiting to shine on my darkest day_

_And I'll never take it for granted_

_Let's go_

"All right Virgo! Special move Luminous Beam!" Frieda called out.

A flash of light emerged from Virgo as several beams of light collided into Aquario. Frieda caught her bey with her hand as Aquario landed by Mei Mei's side.

"Darn. Well, all's well that ends well," Mei Mei said.

_All that we love and hold so dear could disappear one day without warning_

_Oh, we fear if we get to close to it_

_We'll lose it all in a heartbeat_

_You know the closer you get to something_

_The tougher it is to see it_

_And I'll never take it for granted_

"Go Pichu! Special move Starlight thunder!" Lexi yelled.

Thunder struck the ground as Pichu slamed into Cupid Virgo with a wave of light. Chaoxin's bey landed by his feet.

"Yay! Dynamis will be so proud of me!" Lexi yelled.

Chaoxin smiled. _No wonder she's powerful. She always battles with a smile on her face. _He thought.

_Everyone tells you from time to time_

_To never give up like a scene from a movie_

_They tell you to stand up for yourself_

_As if it was always that easy_

_There is a handful of courage in my heart_

_That is waiting to shine on my darkest day_

_And I'll never take it for granted_

_Let's go_

"Leone! Special move King Lion Hurricane Fang!" Kyoya yelled.

A whirlwind of green energy blew most of the other bladers back several feet as Leone's beyspirit appeared, poised to pounce like a lion ready to hunt.

"Fenris! Special move Deafening Howl!" Kuro yelled.

A loud howling noise erupted from Fenris and blew the wind away, sending Leone into a nearby wall, where it stopped spinning completely.

"No way..." Kyoya gasped.

"Yo Yo lost?" asked a stunned Lily.

"Then that means we've failed right?" Ranmaru asked.

"No."

Everyone turned to Dashan, who was standing in front of them. "The test wasn't to win. It was to see how strong your skills were. And, judging on how well everyone did, I say you all passed," Dashan stated.

"You mean..." Ranmaru started.

Dashan nodded. "It's time for you to learn the full legend."

**Me: I'm so sorry this chapter was late. I had the flu for a few days, but now I'm completely better. The song in this chapter was Closer (Naruto shippuden opening 4) by Inoue Joe.**

**So... One more chapter in this part and we'll get to a certain pegasus blader who I've been ignoring. Sorry about that Gingka.**

**Gingka:...**

**Me: Okay, I've been say that If I want to get this done before my birthday, I'd have to do chapters almost everyday. But I just realized that I've left out when my birthday is. So... I'll give you a hint:**

**The new pokemon games Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire come out a week before my birthday in the US, but they come out exactly on my birthday in Europe.**

**Second hint: It is the same day as Masamune's english voice actor's birthday. So in a way I have the same birthday as Masamune.**

**That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	35. Chapter 34 the true legend

**Me: This chapter will bring us right to the halfway mark in this story! And apologies if I didn't do to well on naming the kingdoms and the ancestors of the golden knights.**

**Dynamis: You are way too hyper.**

**Me: You're point?**

**Dynamis: That you should start on the chapter.**

**Me: This chapter will start in a flashback right after the first Nemesis crisis. It also involves Dynamis and Rosalina's ancestors. I'm just going to call Dynamis' ancestor Dynamis cause it's easier.**

**I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 34 the true legend

(Flashback to after the first Nemesis Crisis)

_"King Zeus!" Dynamis rushed into the palace that was in ruins fron the battle with Nemesis._

_"Dynamis. What's happening?" King Zeus asked._

_"I've had a vision. Nemesis will be reborn if the bladers of the four seasons manage to seal Nemesis in the future," Dynamis stated._

_"I see..." King Zeus frowned as he went deep into thought. "Did the prophecy say how to stop this threat?" he asked._

_Dynamis nodded. "The stars have predicted that 18 warrior are destined to carry the strength of the Midnight comet. Each are powerful in both beybattling and what they're great at," he stated._

_"I see. Very well, you can take your leave now," King Zeus stated, a forlorn look on his face._

_"Yes sir," Dynamis stated as he walked out of the throne room, where a young woman was waiting for him. She wore a long pink toga with silver lining, and silver sandals. Braided in her long red hair were dark purple roses that gave the girl a mysterious aura._

_"You were waiting for me all this time princess?" Dynamis asked._

_The young woman nodded. "I thought that you would mention a lot more in there," she stated._

_Dynamis gave the princess a sad smile. "Not even the stars reveal everything Princess Artemis. I hoped they had shown me more. But alas, not even the brightest stars can reveal the future," he stated._

(End Flashback)

"It was shortly after the first Nemesis crisis had ended. Dynamis' ancestor had a vision that if the legendary bladers were successful in defeating Nemesis in our era, Nemesis would be reborn into a new and more powerful Nemesis: Hades Nemesis. To ensure the world's safety, the beys of eighteen Kingdoms were passed down to their descendents, where they would be able to stop the Nemesis' rebirth," Kuro stated.

"Eighteen kingdoms? I recall our family telling us how we descended for several kingdoms that existed during the Nemesis crisis," La Glace stated.

"That's right. Each kingdom's oldest child carried the bey that you hold now. From the Kingdom of Adamant, Princess Aurora and her bey, Diamond Dust Shiva. From the Kingdom of Kaze, Prince Leon and his bey, Hurricane Leone. From the Kingdom of Sakura, Prince Hiro and his bey, Sakura Lucario. From the Kingdom of Kaminari, Princess Mina and her bey, Shimmering Pichu. From the kingdom of Mizu and cousin of Prince Hiro, Prince Umi and his bey, Serene Picsis. From the Kingdom of Solaria, Princess Emerald and her bey, Radiant Virgo. From the kingdom of Kiri, Prince Jay and his bey, Arcano. From the Kingdom of Alexandria, Princess Cleo and her bey, Poison Wadjet. From the kingdom of Hi, Prince Koga and his bey, Zero ST9. From The kingdom of Ember, Princess Kikyo and her bey, Amber Quetzacoatl. From The kingdom of Eterna, Princess Lina and her bey, Starlight Valkyrie. From the kingdom of Steelstorm, Princess Triton and her bey, Sakura Kitsune. From the kingdom of Amour, Princess Valerie and her bey, Wisdom Athena. From the kingdom of Quake, Princess Solidad and her bey, Amber Paladin. From the kingdom of Hoshi, Prince Dynamis and his bey, Shining Jupiter. From the kingdom of Aria, Princess Miyuki and her bey, Amethyst Athena. And finally, from the kingdom of Guren, Princess Artemis and her bey, Rose Artemis," Kuro stated.

"What about the last kingdom?" Lexi asked.

"The last kingdom disappeared shortly after the prophecy. But the Prince of the kingdom of Draco survived. Prince Ryuga and his bey, Pheonix L-Drago," Kuro stated.

A large gasp went through Beylin Temple. "But... Ryuga was lost during the Nemesis Crisis!" Kyoya exclaimed.

"Yes, he was, but he was reborn," Kuro stated.

La Glace's eyes widened. "Then, that means..."

Kuro nodded. "Ryuga's the last golden knight," she stated.

It was Dashan's turn to talk. "We gathered all the golden knights so that we could train them. If you would please follow me, we will help you settle into your dorms," he stated.

Everyone walked towards the temple except La Glace. "I'll be inside in a few minutes," she stated.

"All right. If you say so," Magnolia said as she walked into the temple.

La Glace waited until everyone was gone before speaking. "You can come out now Kana," she stated.

La Glace watched as her younger sister came out of her hiding place. By the looks of her eyes, she had been crying. "Is it true? I felt his presense in my dreams, but I didn't think anything of it. Is it true that Ryuga's alive?" Kana asked.

One look at La Glace's face told Kana everything. "He's alive... He's actually alive..." Kana whispered, tears of joy slipping down her face.

"I think Ryuga knew that if he died, he would never be able to forgive himself for not saying goodbye. I think it's because of his friendship with you, that he was able to survive," La Glace stated.

"Ryuga..." Kana whispered.

**Me: Sorry if this chapter seemed so short. We're finally at the halfway mark! And Congrats to NyxAbsol. She figured out my birthday. November 28th!**

**Dynamis: It's 10:00 at night and you still have this much energy?**

**Me: Of course. I always do my chapters at night. I have more time to work on each chapter.**

**Dynamis: And in the morning in the computer labs.**

**Me: Hey! Several of my best friends at school are fanfiction authors! So unless you want to be in the next insanity fic, don't insult them.**

**Dynamis: I'll be good.**

**Me: That's it for this chapter. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	36. Chapter 35 Pegasus vs Pegasus

**Me (Dressed as Dynamis): I'm so sorry this chapter is late! We finally got the internet fixed so now it'll update faster.**

**Anyways, several reasons why this chapter is so late is because I had writer's block for the first three days. then the internet was down two days. I was going to update last week but I got sick. Then the modem for our internet finally died so we had to wait several days till we got a new modem**

**So that's why it's late. I'll be updating faster now that everything's back to normal. And let's hope that something like this never happens again.**

**Dynamis: Why are you dressed as me?**

**Me: Because we had a halloween party at our school's anime club today and I dressed in my Dynamis cosplay! ^^ ( Reason why my updates on thursdays are late. I have anime club every thursday)**

**Dynamis: I feel loved 3**

**Me: Special thanks to Aki the neko bunny for the use of her OC. I don't own MFB.**

Chapter 35 Pegasus vs Pegasus

(Japan)

Gingka was walking down the streets of Japan towards a nearby tournament. He had traveled most of the country and was heading towards one more tournament before leaving the country.

"Hey! Gingka!"

Gingka turned and grinned. "Hey Benkei!"he said as the bull blader rushed over, "How's it going?"

"Great! I already have 40,750 points," Benkei stated.

"Nice. Take a look at this," Gingka said as he pulled out his pointer. The number 68700 flashed on the screen.

"Wow! you have a lot more than me!" Benkei stated.

"Stop!"

Gingka turned to see a young girl with long blue hair in a hair bun, emerald green eyes, and pale skin. She wore a white dress with a pink trench coat, silver tights, and a pair of silver and pink boots. She was surrounded by multiple bladers, the leader of the group holding the girl's beypointer.

"Well, well. It looks like the famous Sylvie lost her beypoints," the leader taunted.

The girl, Sylvie, was trying to reach the beypointer over her head. "You're not going to get away with this Shiro. You and your gang of silver hunters will pay for this," she stated.

Shiro was a teenager with pale skin, blue eyes, and long sliver hair pulled back into a hairpiece. His outfit consisted of a pair of blue jeans, a white leather jacket over a mint green t-shirt, and grey combat boots. Around his neck was a silver pendent with a piece of green stone in the center.

Shiro smirked. "If you want the points back, defeat me in the Pheonix rally tournament in the next town over," he said as he climbed onto a motorcycle before driving off, his gang members following his lead.

Gingka and Benkei rushed over Sylvie. "Are you okay?" Benkei asked.

Sylvie brushed the dirt of her dress. "I'm fine. Merci," she stated, "I'm just mad that I was Shiro's latest victim."

"You mean he's done this before?" Gingka asked.

"Oui. Shiro is leader of the Silver hunters, a group of point hunters similar to the face hunters. He's been defeating opponents with his bey Orichalcos Rayquaza," Sylvie stated, "Oh pardon moi, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sylvie. I'm a blader competing in the Pheonix rally with my bey, Tsunami Kyogre."

"Nice to meet you. We're heading to the same tournament. Why don't you join us and we'll talk on the way," Gingka stated.

(At the stadium)

"Welcome to the Pheonix Rally bladers tournament. Today we have over a hundred bladers competing in the fastest bladers rally in the country," Blader DJ called out.

(In the waiting room)

Gingka, Sylvie, and Benkei watched from the stadium locker rooms. "So these blader rallies are tournaments where you compete against opponents in a raceway like arena?" Gingka asked.

"Oui. You have to reach the stadium's dish before the time limit's up. And that's not all. You have to avoid obstacles and your opponents can attack you on the track," Sylvie stated.

"Well then, I'll just have to try my hardest then," Gingka said as he left the room.

Sylvie and Benkei watched him go. "He's seems excited for this," Sylvie stated.

Benkei could only nod.

(In the stadium)

"The first group of bladers are up. Let's see what kind of raceway they'll have to clear," Blader DJ stated.

Gingka watched the racetrack rise from the floor. It consisted of a large glass sphere connected to multiple tubes and bey-sized roads. In front of him was a large track that spiraled towards the stadium.

"Bladers you have ten minutes to reach the stadium. Take your positions. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip" dozens of beys landed in the tunnels and raceways.

"Let's go Pegasus!" Gingka called out as his bey raced along the spiral track. As the bey went higher, the platform Gingka and the other bladers stood on began to rise into the air.

"To allow the bladers to see their beys, we're raising the platform to the stadium level," Blader DJ stated.

"I see. That way we can keep track of our beys easier. Alright then, go Pegasus!" Gingka yelled.

"Go now, Crimson Flame Pegasus."

A black bey shot through one of the tunnels in a streak of red light before landing inside the dome. "Whoa! It looks like Ashley Cross' bey has already reached the stadium's center!" Blader DJ exclaimed.

Gingka watched the screen show the bey's owner. Ashley was a boy of 16 with pale skin, messy black hair, and deep red eyes with a scar his left eye. His battle outfit consisted of a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans with black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves.

_So that's Ashley. _Gingka thought. _He looks strong._

"Looks like time is starting to run out for the other bladers. In two minutes, a wave of water will wash the other beys away if the don't reach the stadium," Blader DJ stated.

"Ah! No time to lose. Go Pegasus!" Gingka yelled.

Pegasus sped through the raceway before landing in the stadium, just as the timer on the stadium ran out. A wave of raging water pushed away the other beys.

"It looks like Gingka and Ashley's beys are the only beys left. Who will win this awesome challenge?!" Blader DJ asked.

"It'll be me and my bey, Crimson Flame Pegasus!" Ashley exclaimed.

"You certainly are confident. Go now Pegasus!" Gingka yelled.

"Let's see your bey dodge this, scarf boy. Pegasus!" Ashley called out.

Ashley's beyspirit was a pitch black pegasus with crimson eyes and what looked like flames for the main and tail.

"Pegasus! Special move Pegasus starblast attack!" Gingka called out.

A whirlwind of feathers and flames appeared as the two beys collided. An explosion occured that shattered the glass dome into pieces. When the dust cleared, Ashley's pegasus was on the ground no longer spinning. Gingka's pegasus was a few inches away, barely spinning.

"It's all over folks. The winner of this battle is Gingka!" Blader DJ called out.

Ashley watched the crowd cheer as he picked up his bey and left the stadium. _Enjoy this victory while you still can Gingka. Because next time I see you, I'll make sure you and your bey are crushed under my Pegasus. _Ashley thought as he left.

**Me: I'm so sorry this battle seemed rushed and if Ashley was OOC. I'll hopefully have that fixed soon.**

**The type of beybattling in this chapter was created when I was watching an episode of the original beyblade (I forgot which one) I sort had writer's block with this chapter and this was the solution. And I apologize for all the pokemon related beys lately (I'm excited for the new pokemon games. Primal Kyogre and Mega Rayquaza look epic).**

**Anyways, next chapter will have the finals where Gingka, Benkei, Shiro, and Sylvie battle of 10,000 It'll be up tomorrow.  
**

**That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	37. Chapter 36 The roar of the sea

**Me: I'm finally starting to catch up with my fanfiction.**

**Dynamis: And I was happy when you were behind.**

**Me: Anyways, Let's get to the chapter. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 36 the roar of the sea

"The battles here at the Pheonix Rally are heating up so fast, we're already at the finals. From Block A it's the Battle Bladers champion: Gingka! From Block B: Sylvie! From Block C: Benkei! And finally, from Block D: It's Shiro! Let's see how these four bladers with do in the final round!" Blader DJ called out.

Sylvie was the first to enter the stadium. Her battle outfit consisted of a silver colored dress with light blue trimming, a pair of silver heels, and a silver necklace with a pendant in the shape of a whale. She stood on top of a blue platform that reflected waves form the ocean

Shiro entered next, his silver hair blowing in the strong winds. His battle outfit consisted of an emerald green coat with red markings, green combat boots, red pants, and a pair of green sunglasses that covered his eyes. Around his neck was the same pendant from before. He stood on a green platform that reflected winds and clouds.

Gingka and Benkei arrived quickly after, with Gingka on a red platform and Benkei on a yellow platform. Gingka's platform reflected the flames of his beyspirit, while Benkei's reflected the strength of his Dark Bull.

"Alright then! Let's see what kind of Raceway they'll be battling on!" Blader DJ announced.

The floor rose up with a large glass sphere on top of a silver base. Surrounding the sphere was four dragons, one red, one yellow, one blue, and one green that had tunnels that lead to the sphere. Each tunnel was connected to the four bladers platforms.

"Each blader with have five minutes to reach the top before their beys are blown away. Bladers take your positions. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The four beys landed in the tunnels.

_Nothing I say comes out right_

_I can't love without a fight_

_No one ever knows my name_

_When I pray for sun it rains_

_I'm so sick of wasting time_

_But nothing's moving in my mind_

_Inspiration can't be found_

_I get up and fall but_

"Let's go Kyogre!" Sylvie yelled as her bey went into the blue tunnel.

_Let's see how strong you'll be once you face me. _"Rayquaza!" Shiro yelled. The green and silver bey ran into the green tunnel.

Bull and Pegasus rushed through the red and yellow tunnels respectively. "It's a close race to the top here folks!" Blader DJ called.

Bull, Pegasus, and Raquaza entered the dome quickly. "Gingka, Benkei, and Shiro's beys have entered the stadium. And good thing too, cause here comes the waves," Blader DJ announced.

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive, oh yeah_

_Between the good and bad's where you'll find me reaching for heaven_

_I will fight_

_And I'll when I die_

_I live, my life, I'm alive_

_So it looks like you'll be washed out with the wave. Now you'll never get your points back._ Shrio thought, a smirk playing on his face.

"A wave is no problem for a water attribute bey like mine. Kyogre! Special move Hydro storm!" Sylvie called out.

The silver and blue bey glowed a shade of blue as it sped through the tunnels before landing inside the dome. "Impossible!" Shiro exclaimed.

"Kyogre's T125 spin track creates extra speed for my bey in water. But that's not all. It also increases the power of my bey's water moves. Like this one. Kyogre!" Sylvie called out as her bey stood in the center of the stadium.

_Every lover breaks my heart_

_And I know it from the start_

_Still I end up in a mess_

_Every time I second guess_

_All my friends just run away_

_When I'm having a bad day_

_I would rather stay in bed_

_But I know they're the reasons_

A hurricane of wind and water appeared and pushed on the glass sphere, resulting in the top half of the sphere being blown off. Bull and Pegasus were caught in the storm's wrath as well Rayquaza. Pegasus and Rayquaza held strong, but Bull was sent flying out of the stadium as the storm faded out.

"It looks like bull's fighting has been put to an end for today folks!" Blader DJ called out.

"Good try Benkei. I hope we battle again sometime," Sylvie called out before turning back to the sphere, "Now to get rid of you Shiro."

"You thought that little rain shower could send my bey flying? Rayquaza! Special move Ozone Storm!" Shiro called out.

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive, oh yeah_

_Between the good and bad's where you'll find me reaching for heaven_

_I will fight_

_And I'll when I die_

_I live, my life, I'm alive_

A storm of wind sent the glass around them flying. Sylvie and Gingka had to take cover as the glass collided with their beys. A large shard of glass sent Pegasus out of the stadium.

"It's down to just Sylvie and Shiro now!" Blader DJ called out.

As the storm faded, Kyogre was shown to be spinning slowly. "It's time to end this," Shiro stated, "Your strength isn't enough to beat Rayquaza and you know it."

_If you think I'm going down that easily, he's wrong! _"Kyogre! Special move Majestic Sapphire hurricane" Sylvie called out.

_When I'm bored to death at home_

_When he won't pick up the phone_

_When I'm stuck in second place_

_Those regrets I can't erase_

_Only I can change the end_

_Of the movie in my head_

_There's no time for misery_

_I won't feel sorry for me_

Kyogre glowed blue as a wave of water and glass appeared. "Don't get your hopes up! Rayquaza! Special move Angel Ozone Typhoon!" Shiro yelled.

A storm of wind appeared and collided with Kyogre's attack. The two beys collided and pushed against each other.

"This battle is too close to call!" Blader DJ called out.

Kyogre's wave of water finally pierced Rayquaza wind. The green and red bey flew out of the stadium and next to Shiro

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive, oh yeah_

_Between the good and bad's where you'll find me reaching for heaven_

_I will fight_

_And I'll when I die_

_I live, my life, oh_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive, oh yeah_

_Between the good and bad's where you'll find me reaching for heaven_

_I will fight_

_And I'll when I die_

_I live, my hard life_

"It's all over! The winner of this tournament is Sylvie! Congratulations! Here is your prize of 10,000 beypoints," Blader DJ announced.

(Later that day, outside)

"It looks like I'll have to honor what I said," Shiro said as he handed Sylvie her pointer, "Here."

"Thanks," Sylvie said as she started to walk away. Gingka and Benkei watched her go.

"That battle was a lot of fun. I hope we battle again sometime."

Sylvie turned in shock. Shiro nodded before leaving.

_Perhaps he wasn't so bad after all. _"Yeah. Me too."

_I'll live my life, I'm alive_

**Me: And that's it for this chapter. The song in the chapter is I'm alive by Becca (Black butler ending 1).**

**Next chapter will start the tournament of Athena arc in this story, and it involve all of the golden knights, as well as team china and several of the golden knights.**

**That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	38. Chapter 37 The forest of Athena

**Me: It looks like the Forest of athena arc is going to be longer than I thought. I have to do a filler chapter.**

**Let's get on with the story. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 37 The forest of Athena

(Greece)

Rosalina walked down the streets of Athens. It had been two months since Aphrodite had brought her to Olympus inc and they had decide now was the time for her to attempt the Forest of Athena tournament in Athens, Greece. Rosalina was supposed to meet up with Athena and Dionysus by the gates. Unfortunately, she had a problem.

_How hard is it to find this place? I've been walking for and hour and haven't seen Athena or Dionysus. _Rosalina thought as she continued walking.

It was then that she noticed she was being followed. Three silver hunters stood behind her, their launchers in their hands. Rosalina took out her own launcher and aimed it at the group.

"I told you she would notice us if we kept following her," one of them stated.

"Not that it matters anyways. She'll still lose her points when she loses," another pointed out.

Before Rosalina could grab her bey, a voice called out. "I'll battle you three."

The silver hunters turned to see a young girl with red hair and honey colored highlights standing behind them. She wore a pair of red shorts, an orange T-shirt with a red maple leaf on the front, and brown beybelt, and a pair of red shoes. Around her neck was a necklace with a maple leaf charm.

"So you want to lose your points first. Alright then, Let it rip!" The three point hunters launched their beys at the girl.

"A bad move on your part. I won't even have to use Pheonix's special move," The girl stated. Her bey collided with the other beys, sending the three beys flying.

"Whoa! She's tough!" Th first silver hunter said before running, the other two following him.

"We won't forget this!" one of the three yelled.

The girl recalled her bey and turned to Rosalina. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Rosalina nodded. "Thanks. I was heading to the forest of Athena tournament when I got lost. I'm Rosalina by the way," she stated.

"May Rosethorn. I'm heading to the same tournament. Follow me," May stated.

(At the tournament gate)

"So this is where we're competing? Kinda lame," Kyoya stated.

"Hey, I'm into tournaments with the names of people from mythology so shut up!" Valentine yelled.

"Hey you two. Calm down," Ranmaru stated.

"Who put you in charge?" Kyoya growled, earning a kick to the head. "You need to settle down mister! Ranmaru's tougher than you and I know it!" Platina stated.

Kyoya growled before walking away. "Whatever. I don't need to hold back to defeat anyone in my way," he stated.

Valentine sighed before looking forward. Her eyes widened as she saw Rosalina standing around with several other people. "Rosalina!" she called out.

Rosalina turned and smiled as Valentine, Ranmaru, Platina, and several other golden knights walked over. "It's good to see you're doing well!" Valentine stated.

"Same to you Valentine. These are my friend May, Athena, Dionysus, and Hades," Rosalina stated as she introduce the group.

Ranmaru's eyes seemed to widen as he looked at Hades. The man's eyes and hair seemed familar to him, but in a strange way. The man seemed to have the same reaction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Hades said as he shook Ranmaru's hand.

"Uh yeah." _Why does he look so much like our father? _Ranmaru thought.

"Rosalina, you and the others should get ready for the tournament," Athena stated.

Before Rosalina could reply, a flash of red lightning struck the ground, sending several people flying in the process. "What in the world?!" asked Athena.

"No way! It can't be!" Ranmaru stated as he took off into the crowd, the others following him.

"What is it Ranmaru?" Rosalina asked.

Ranmaru and the others gasped as the reached the spot where the lightning struck. A group of three people stood in the spot, a ten year old boy, a teen who's face was covered in a cloak, and a teenager who looked familiar to the group.

"I was right," Ranmaru stated, "It is you!"

Ryuga looked up at Ranmaru and gave the boy a smirk. "Well, Rago's brother. How's that younger brother of yours?" he asked.

Ranmaru aimed his launcher at Ryuga, but a hand stopped him. He turned to see Kana rushing past him and towards Ryuga.

"Is it really you Ryuga?" she asked, uncertainty in her voice. The L-drago Blader nodded as Kana hugged him, his eyes actually softening for once. The other golden knights were stunned as they continued watching the scene in front of them.

"Who knew Ryuga had a heart?" Kyoya stated. The others shrugged.

"Excuse me! Can I please have your attention?"

Everyone looked up to see Athena standing on a stage in front of them. "Thank you. My name is Athena and I'm a representative of Olympus Inc, a company that assist bladers across the world. Today I'll be explaining the rules of the tournament. There are scrolls that hold riddles on Greek, roman, and Egyptian mythology. When two or more bladers meet where the scrolls are, they must battle until there is a single victor. The two with the most bladers at midnight will battle at the top of the mountain," Athena explained.

"I get it. Even if you lose you'll still be able to get the scrolls," Kyoya stated.

"Is everyone ready? If so the begin!" Athena called out. The bladers around everyone began running towards the forest.

"Let's get going before the scrolls are taken," Ranmaru stated.

Rosalina watched as the other bladers left, until there was only her and Ryuga's group remaining. Ryuga turned to his hooded companion. "I'll leave you to do what you want," Ryuga said as he walked away, "Come on Sakyo."

"Coming Sensei!" Sakyo yelled as he followed Ryuga.

The two bladers watched the dragon bladers leave. The hooded blader turned to Rosalina. "I'll wait for you at the scroll of Artemis Rosalina," he stated.

Rosalina gasped. "How did you know my name?" she asked.

The hooded blader turned to leave. "Our destinies were tied to stop Nemesis. Every golden knight has a role to play, good or evil," He said as he started to leave.

Rosalina watched the blader leave. "Dynamis..." she whispered.

Athena, Hades, and Dionysus watched the scene below. "It seems that Zeus' son was with Ryuga the whole time," Dionysus said as he turned to Hades, "Is something wrong?"

Hades shook his head, a small, sad smile on his lips. "It's nothing," he stated.

_Ranmaru's grown up now..._

**Me: This chapter could've been better. Hopefully the next one will involve some battles, Including Ryuga kicking Kyoya's butt (Again). Anyways, I have the results of my contest! Since Shadowritergirl was was the only one who sent in a contest entry, she won the contest! I'll send the OC form as soon as I can.  
**

**That's all for this chapter. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out!**


	39. Chapter 38 Lion vs Lucario

**Me: It's safe to say someone's getting their butt kicked *Cough: Kyoya* in this arc. But first! Kyoya vs Ranmaru! And we find out the reason why Ranmaru didn't reveal that he was Rago's brother.**

**Dynamis: How much sugar did you have doing this chapter?**

**Me: A giant bag of kitkats, a bottle of wild cherry pepsi, Peanut butter M&Ms, and cherry laffy taffy! ^^ And it was 7:00 when I started working on this chapter!  
**

**Dynamis: O.O" No wonder you're always hyper.**

**Me: I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 38 Lion vs Lucario

Ranmaru ran towards the nearest scroll. Since the tournament began, he had spent most of the time collecting scrolls, defeating opponents at the Cerberus, Apollo, and Athena pedestals (He nearly lost the third one to Platina) and was making his way towards the scroll of Hades. He was about a few feet away when he heard the sound of a bey being released.

Leone landed right next to Ranmaru. "I had a feeling you'd arrive here sooner or later."

Ranmaru turned to see Kyoya standing behind him, A blue and black scroll in his hand. "If you want the scroll of Hades from me, you'll have to battle me in a winner take all battle," he stated.

_So he reached the scroll first. It can't be helped then. _"Alright then. Get ready to lose Kyoya. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip" Leone and Lucario landed in the stadium next to the pedestal.

_Dry lightning cracks across the skies_

_Those storm clouds gather in her eyes_

_Daddy was mean old mister_

_Mama was an angel in the ground_

_The weather man called for a twister_

_She prayed blow it down_

"Lucario! Aim for the Leone's spin track! Special move Aura Slicer!" Ranmaru called out.

Ranmaru's bey glowed blue for a second before slamming into Kyoya, sending the bey a few feet back.

"Not bad, but I'm still going to win. Leone!" Kyoya called out.

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_

_To was the sins out of that house_

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_

_To tip the nails out of the past_

_Shatter every window till it's blown away_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_

_Till there's nothing left standing, nothing left to yesterday_

_Every tear soaked whiskey memory blown away_

_Blown away_

A storm of wind appeared, sending Lucario flying. "That's just what I wanted you to do!" Ranmaru exclaimed.

"What?!" Kyoya exclaimed.

"Lucario! Special move Flaming aura burst!" Ranmaru called out. An inferno of fire and aura appeared as Lucario collided with Leone. The two beys flew back several feet before landing, both of them spinning.

"Alright then, if that's how you want to battle, let's see what you got! Leone! Special move King Lion Hurricane Fang!" Kyoya called out.

_She heard those sirens screaming out_

_Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch_

_She locked herself in the cellar, listened to the screaming of the wind_

_Some people call it taking shelter, she called it sweet revenge_

The wind increased, blowing out all of the flames created by Lucario's special move before sending the bey flying.

"Lucario!" Ranmaru exclaimed. _I forgot about how strong the winds can get. They've blown away all of Lucario's flames._

"Now your bey's special move is cancelled out. What will you do now?" Kyoya taunted.

_Looks like I have no choice. I'll have to use my ultimate move after all. _Ranmaru thought.

_Shatter every window till it's blown away_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_

_Till there's nothing left standing, nothing left to yesterday_

_Every tear soaked whiskey memory blown away_

_Blown away_

"Lucario! Special move Five Element Aura Burst!" Ranmaru called out.

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_

_To wash the sins out of that house_

"Determined to end it already? Fine then, Leone! Special move King Lion Typhoon Blast!" Kyoya called out.

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_

_To rip the nails out of the past_

_Shatter every window till it's blown away (Blown away)_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (Blown away)_

_Till there's nothing left standing, nothing left to yesterday_

_Every tear soaked whiskey memory blown away_

_Blown away_

A storm of wind, fire, water, lightning, and earth erupted from the the two beys. Kyoya and Ranmaru were blown back by the fierce winds. As the storm died down, it was revealed that Lucario was wedged in the ground. Leone was nearby, barely spinning.

"I lost," Ranmaru exclaimed.

Kyoya walked towards him. "Before you give me the scrolls, tell me something. Why didn't you tell us about Rago being your brother?" he asked.

Ranmaru sighed as he stood up. "Isn't it obvious? If I had told you that from the start, you wouldn't have believe I was a golden knight. Our parents were divorced when I was six. Ryutaro was five at the time. Shortly afterwards, my father was in an accident that took his life. If I had told you that from the beginning, you would of pitied me. I've learned to keep my past a secret," Ranmaru stated. He handed Kyoya the scrolls before walking away.

Kyoya watched him go. "Tch. No wonder he didn't say anything," Kyoya said as he left for the next scroll.

(In another part of the forest)

Rosalina ran towards a pedestal that held the red and gold scroll of Artemis. She stopped before taking several breaths of air. "I finally made it," she stated.

"I was waiting for you to arrive."

Rosalina looked up to see the hooded blader standing in front of the stadium. "I know it's you Dynamis. You don't have to hide your face," she stated.

Dynamis removed the cloak that covered his face. His hair had covered up his left eye again, leaving the other looking at Rosalina.

"It's been too long," Dynamis stated.

Rosalina walked up to the stadium. "Why did you leave the hospital that day? You had us thinking that Chrona capture you," Rosalina stated.

Dynamis pulled out his bey. "If you want to know, then defeat me in a beybattle," he stated.

**Me: Dynamis is back! And next chapter we'll see who will win between these two. Don't worry, Kyoya will get his butt kicked, just wait. Apologies if it's shorter than usual.  
**

**That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	40. Chapter 39 Rematch! Rosalina vs Dynamis

**Me: I've been inspired to do a new chapter! And don't worry if Kyoya didn't get his butt kicked last chapter. He's gonna get defeated in the bonus scene of this chapter (Warning: a was on a sugar rush when I did the battle between Ryuga and Kyoya at the end.)**

**Ryuga*randomly appears*: You're more insane then I thought.**

**Me: FUS RO DAH! *Ryuga is sent through a nearby window.**

**Dynamis: O.o"**

**Me: I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 39 Rematch! Rosalina vs Dynamis

Rosalina slowly took out her launcher. _I know it's only a beybattle, but... What will happen if Dynamis loses control again? _she thought.

"Are you ready?"

Rosalina looked up at Dynamis, who had his launched ready. "I am," she stated.

"Okay then. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip" The two beys landed inside the stadium.

_I realize the screaming pain_

_Hearing loud in my brain_

_But I'm going straight ahead, with this scar_

_Can you hear me, can you hear me_

_Can you hear me, so am I_

"Artemis! Attack Jupiter from behind!" Rosalina called out.

Artemis collided with Jupiter, only to get sent back several feet. "Jupiter's defense is higher than others. You'll have to try harder," Dynamis stated.

"All right then. Artemis! Special move Rose Jubilee!" Rosalina called out

_I don't mind if you don't remember, all the feelings that we used to share_

_Cause I've sealed my heart into the darkness_

_It's just fine if you end up hurting me, Cause I don't feel pain anymore_

_I just drag my feet behind me, towards what's held in store_

A blizzard of roses appeared and attacked Jupiter. "If you remember outr last battle, Rose Jubilee is a barrage move, meaning that your bey takes lots of small, but effective hits to the fusion wheel," Rosalina pointed out.

"I remember. It's also why I'm using this. Jupiter! Special move Golden Lightning storm!" Dynamis called out.

Bolts of lightning appeared and struck Artemis. _He's gotten a lot stronger. Maybe Dynamis was able to defeat the darkness inside of him. _Rosalina thought.

_So far so good. I just have to- Ah! Not again! _Dynamis clutched his chest in pain.

_I have been led astray, With no hope to be found_

_My heart withered away, And I fell to the ground_

_Then I heard voice within blowing of the wind_

_Please let me show you the pain, My scars have made me obtain_

_Before the weight of the world comes crashing down on my shoulders_

_Do you remember the time, our tears fell down from the sky_

_Someday soon when I'm gone, never think that I'll neglect you_

_For the pain that I've sealed away in my heart will protect you (Can you hear me, so am I)_

"Dynamis!" Rosalina called out. She started to walk towards him.

**"Don't come near me!" **Dynamis yelled, his voice slightly distorted.

Rosalina stopped as Dynamis continued. **"I don't want to hurt you. I'm starting to lose control. If you come near me, you'll- Ah!" **Dynamis was cut of by another wave of pain.

"Dynamis..." Rosalina whispered.

_Although I've blocked all of my feelings_

_Even the ones caused by being kind_

_Every now and then I hear a voice inside me seem to cry_

_Like when you undo a button from it's hole_

_My bitter torment drew my body from my soul_

_So I'm crying out in hopes to fill my empty heart_

**"Is this all you got? Fine then, Jupiter! Forbidden move Nightmare Thunder!" **Dynamis called out, the darkness taking over his voice completely.

"Fight it Dynamis! I know you can!" Rosalina yelled as a bolt of lightning hit her. She bit her lip as the pain went through her body.

**"You're tougher than I thought. That makes the battle more fun. As a reward, I'll reward your strength. Jupiter!" **Dynamis called out.

_Please let me show you the pain, My scars have made me obtain_

_Before the weight of the world comes crashing down on my shoulders_

_Do you remember the time, our tears fell down from the sky_

_Someday soon when I'm gone, never think that I'll neglect you_

_For the pain that I've sealed away in my heart will protect you_

_Can you hear me_

_Can you hear me_

_Can you hear me_

_Can you hear me_

"Why didn't you tell me from the start about your curse?" Rosalina asked. Tears started to form by her eyes.

**"Hmm?" **Dynamis was puzzled.

"Why didn't you let us help you fight the curse! I would have been able to help you! I have a curse too!" Rosalina yelled.

A gust of wind tore Rosalina's braid apart, revealing a red rose tattoo that glowed a dark purple color. "You don't have to go through this alone. Please let me help you!" Rosalina called out.

**"Enough! Dark move Armegeddon- Ah!" **Dynamis suddenly grabbed his head in pain.

"Dynamis?" Rosalina asked.

_Can you hear me_

_Can you hear me_

_Can you hear me, So am I_

_**"What's going on?" **__The curse said as he looked at Dynamis, who was chained in the darkness._

_"Rosalina..." Dynamis whispered. Several of the chains started to break as a faint glow emerged from Dynamis._

_**"No! This can't be!" **__The curse yelled._

_Dynamis felt the curse's power weaken as he broke free. "Rosalina... I'm so sorry!" he yelled._

_I have finally found, all of the heartbroken moans_

_That I keep hearing sound, are from my voice alone_

_And I've done this all for this one moment here with you_

Dynamis snapped back into control as the chains finally shattered. He saw Rosalina standing nearby, a worried and sad look on her face.

"Dynamis? Is it you?" she asked.

"It's me. I was able to break free from the chains that held me. Now let's continue our battle. Jupiter! Special move Celestial Thunder!" Dynamis called out.

_I'm sure that right from the start_

_You always knew in your heart_

_That I'd always be the one that you could count on to care for you_

_I have been leading you to_

_The sign that I left for you_

_Someday soon when I'm gone, never think that I'll neglect_ you

"Artemis! Special move Persephone's Rose!" Rosalina called out.

A storm of purple roses and blue lightning flashed around them as Artemis and Jupiter's beyspirits appeared. Artemis sent an arrow towards Jupiter, sending it out of the stadium.

"I lost," Dynamis stated.

_If you will follow the pain_

_That through me you have obtain_

_There is nothing in this world that will be able to hurt you_

But don't forget all the things

_That bring out your smiling_

_Someday soon when I'm gone, never think that I'd neglect you_

Rosalina ran up to him. "Rosalina. I'm so sorry that I never told you about the curse. When I saw the curse hurt you in that battle, I was frightened by what I caused. I didn't want anyone getting hurt because of my actions," Dynamis stated.

"It's gone now, isn't it?" Rosalina asked.

"For now. I only escaped because your words gave me strength to fight back. It'll be back. I know it. And in order to combat Hades' curse, I'll have to keep training," Dynamis stated.

Rosalina looked at him sadly. "Dynamis. I have a confession," she stated.

"What is it?"

_Someday soon when I'm gone, never think that I'd neglect you_

_For the pain that I've sealed away in my heart will protect you_

_Can you hear me, can you hear me_

(not too far away)

Ryuga watched the two bladers talk. "It seems you understand. The darkness isn't gone yet. Only once you discover the truth about Persephone's Rose will you understand," he stated.

A rustle from the bushes caught his attention. Ryuga turned to see Kyoya walk out, smirking as he approached the L-drago blader.

"Finally! A chance to defeat you once and for all!" Kyoya exclaimed.

"So you want a battle. Fine. But if I win, you have to give me all of the scrolls you've collected," Ryuga stated.

"That's fine with me! 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The two beys landed on the ground around them.

"Ha! You're so weak I only need my my weakest move to beat you! L-Drago! Special move Fus Ro Dah!" Ryuga called out as his beyspirit appeared.

"What?"

The dragon turned to him "FUS RO DAH"

Kyoya and Leone were sent flying several feet towards Dynamis and Rosalina. Kyoya groaned as he sat up, his bey no longer spinning.

"Well that was pathetic," Ryuga stated.

_Can you hear me, so am I_

**Me: I think I ruined the mood at the end. Blame me for watching Beyblade Fus ro dah on youtube.**

**Anyway, The song in the chapter was Sign by Flow (Naruto Shippuden opening 6) I thought it matched the what Dynamis and Rosalina were fighting for. And what did Rosalina have to tell Dynamis? I'll reveal it in the next chapter.**

**That's it for now.** **Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


End file.
